


There's One Place I Know Of...

by Flightless_Wings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, AsaNoya - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, College, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Insecure Boys, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Possible smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, character tags in order they appear, daisuga - Freeform, daisuga and kiyoyachi established relationship, i kinda suck at writing that sorry, iwaoi - Freeform, kiyoyachi - Freeform, lets see how many tags we can put before people stop reading, okay you're going to hate me at least a little, other ships to canon along the way, practically dating, tsukkiguchi, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 47,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Wings/pseuds/Flightless_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Kuroo gets a great idea one night out with his friends and Daichi seems to be the only one with his head on his shoulders... so of course no one listens to him and the plan forges ahead. Let's just say Daichi is pretty glad now that no one listened to him in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Allure

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of know where this is going, but any feedback would totally be appreciated! Please comment on if I mess anything up or if you even want me to keep going. Thanks my little crows <3

When his friend Kuroo had actually said his “brilliant” idea, Daichi could hardly have been more surprised, even if he was sober. Suga’s reaction to it was even more bizarre. “That’s a great idea!”

“Have you lost your mind?” He demanded. Asahi was blushing to himself and looking at the table when Daichi looked at him for help. “Really though, Daichi!” Suga smiled. Daichi hated when he did that because it caused his lapse in judgement. 

“Well... No, no no no, I’m sorry you realize we would have no idea what we’re doing, right? Or no way to even get something like that off the ground!”

“Psh, please we would be packed in no time. Everyone already goes, but they all have to go out of town. Let’s make one up here!” Kurro said, getting more and more excited.

Daichi finally looked at his last hope, Bokuto, and saw he was truly overpowered. “Hey, I’m up for it all!”

“Asahi, are you really considering being a part of this?”

There was a pause as everyone turned to look at the timid brunet. “Well... there’s this one place I know of...”

Daichi groaned and threw his hands in the air. “Well then, fine! We’re opening a strip club I guess!”

 

Almost a year later and Daichi couldn’t be more pleased with Kuroo’s ridiculous plan. They really had a huge following and it was almost more than they could handle sometimes, but with Suga’s thinking under pressure, it was never a catastrophe. Kuroo and Bokuto saw to all the hiring themselves, which Daichi constantly had to remind them to at least attempt to keep it together, but they’d found some excellent people. They’d even convinced one of their other friends, Iwaizumi, to come help them out with a little security detail. At least that’s what they told him. What really happened was more like making sure the security they already had, nicknamed “Mad-Dog”, didn’t break anyone and get them in trouble. Asahi had offered to man the bar and surprisingly had picked up a lot of interesting tips from their college days. Daichi took care of the basic up-keep and management of the whole place with Suga helping out with the finances as well.

For the ones they hired, first was Asahi’s friend, though Daichi figure out pretty quickly something was going on between the two of them. Nishinoya was a college student and apparently had met Asahi in some mandatory History class where they became friends. Now he worked nights as a waiter, chatting away with the customers that came and went. The other bartender ended up being a loudmouth that Noya had dragged along named Tanaka. After them came in a tall blonde named Tsukishima. He first seemed extremely cold, particularly to Kuroo who immediately tried calling him Tsukki, but he was one of the only others who’d come in looking for the waiter job so Daichi didn’t really have much of a choice. A few days after that, the other spots for waiters were filled with a raven haired man named Kageyama who almost instantly crashed heads with Tsukishima and another dark haired boy named Ennoshita who seemed to get along with everyone.

Apart from that, they’d hired quite a few strippers too, but none of them had chosen to stick around for very long. Daichi was almost at his wit’s end when one of their best, a college student named Lev, decided he was going back home to Russia as soon as the semester ended. Right after that, the short one named Yaku stuttered out an excuse of “going abroad to study” though Daichi figured he wouldn’t be studying school as much as a pair of long legs. He reluctantly let them go and as soon as he did, the club started to slow again. He panicked for a moment, but Suga assured him that within the week they’d be fine again. Apparently, Kuroo had spotted two people he wanted to ask if they ever had an opening while on campus one day. A tall, spiky haired boy with a “pretty” face and a shorter one with dark hair and another “pretty” face. Suga let him know the spots were open and just as he promised, they had two more employees by that weekend. 

Daichi would have been fine after that if also during that week three more people hadn’t said by Friday they too were leaving. He was beginning to remember why he’d been against starting this damn thing in the first place, but Suga assured him everything would be fine. He made a small announcement Wednesday night to the staff that they needed someone to come in and help fill a few empty spots. Not sure for what, Ennoshita thought about three boys he knew who were in dire need of some good money so that very next morning, he told them all to stop by their club after their shared Geography class.

“It’s the only one in town, you can’t miss it!” He said. “There’s a neon signs that says Midnight Allure.”

They all seemed pretty skeptical but Ennoshita was practically begging them. Hinata sighed. “Fine. Just, you know... no weird stuff right?”

“Totally fine, I promise!” Ennoshita said with a wide smile. He quickly ran off to his next class so as not to be late and so the three couldn’t take back their agreement. He figured that the three young boys couldn’t turn down work when it was just offered to them, but he didn’t want to give them the chance either. 

 

Later that day, Kuroo and Bokuto were met with three very shy looking young men who could only be here to fill in their only remaining spots that Kuroo hadn’t already given away. Bokuto circled them, looking them up and down, lifting their arms, poking at their cheeks. Kuroo had caught himself staring a bit at one with brown roots showing through his blonde dyed hair, but he did his best to avoid making it weird. 

“You’re hired!” He said first to the blonde. The other male blinked and brushed his hair behind his ear.

“O-okay. Thanks. I’m Kenma Kozume.”

“Kuroo.” he stuck out his hand and smiled a very large smile. 

Bokuto gave the approval for Hinata as well; his bright orange locks, he imagined, would attract some lolita types and would open up a whole different door. “You too, Shorty.”

“Hey!” He narrowed his eyes, then said “It’s Hinata Shouyo.”

“For now.” Bokuto said turning to the last member of the trio.

“What?” Kenma and Hinata asked in unison.

Bokuto ignored them and inspected the last one, smiling to ease his obviously frazzled nerves. Kuroo looked at the way he tugged at the end of his shirt and had his doubts. “Bokuto...”

“I say yes.” He smiled mischievously.

“But- I mean are you sure?”

“Positive! I can already see it.”

“You’re so gay.”

“Shut the fuck up this was your idea.” 

“Fine, you’re hired too.”

“What’s your name then?” Bokuto asked resting his hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Umm, Yamaguchi Tadashi?” He answered hesitantly.

“Well then, Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kenma, it’s time to meet your stylists, Kiyoko and Yachi.” he smiled and ushered them off into a different room, Kuroo following after.

Hinata and Kenma stumbled over each other’s words as Bokuto led them through the main room to the backstage area. As soon as Hinata caught sight of the stage, he realized just what they were in for.

“Oh my god. Hey umm, so funny story, you see, we-”

“Hey, guys!” Ennoshita waved at them from the other end of the main room and jogged over. He smiled until he got close enough to see Hinata was about ready to rip him in half, Kenma looked like he was in a trance, and Yamaguchi might very well throw up. “Umm, hi?”

“Hi?!” Hinata yelled back.

“Great picks, Ennoshita!” Bokuto said brightly. 

Understanding seemed to sweep over him. “Oh... OH, Hinata, I’m sorry! I didn’t-”

The door behind them opened and a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair poked her head out. “Are these the newbies?” she asked gesturing to the three new boys.

Kuroo nodded and ushered them towards her. “Talk later, Ennoshita. Kiyoko has to get them ready, we can only live off of two newbies for a few days.” 

Bokuto roped Yamaguchi under his arm and they disappeared behind Yachi before Ennoshita could say anymore of an apology. Behind him, a door creaked open and he turned to see the other servers in the doorway. Maybe it wouldn’t be so terrible for Hinata, Kenma and Yamaguchi to get a bit outside their comfort zone... he never would have guessed he would have been working in a gay strip club, but he was glad for the friends he’d made here. 

They’ll be perfectly fine, Kiyoko’s a genius and Yachi will make them feel totally at ease, he told himself as he got back to cleaning before they opened.


	2. New Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You two did better with these recent five than ever before.” She said turning to Bokuto and Kuroo. “I’m excited. Do we have anything to... worry about?”
> 
> “Ennoshita has class with them, they’re all over 18.” Bokuto assured her.
> 
> She looked relieved and Hinata felt a twinge of annoyance. He wasn’t that short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if there's anything I need to fix don't hesitate to point it out! Thanks little crows <3

Hinata only got more nervous as Bokuto and Kuroo led them through a hallway filled with a bunch of bright fabric, flashy accessories, and things he feared he’d get tangled up in with no hope of getting out; it was all too much. Kenma kept his head to the ground, trying to avoid looking anyone in the face. Yamaguchi followed them with Bokuto’s arm still draped around his shoulders. He felt as nauseous as he must have looked. Yachi turned and gestured into a large open room with two stairways on either end of the room going up to a half balcony that overlooked the stage on the other side of the wall. 

A black haired girl sat in the middle of the room with a teal and white piece of clothing in her hands, a pair of pink rimmed glasses pushed on top of her head as she concentrated on sewing. 

“Kiyoko!” Kuroo said brightly. 

She jumped slightly and winced. Yachi swatted his arm. “Not while she’s concentrating, she could bleed on the clothes!” 

Kiyoko waved her hand dismissively and lowered her glasses. “What’s up, boys?”

Bokuto and Kuroo simultaneously stepped back and gestured to the three others and smiled like they were presenting her with a gift. “New members!”

Hinata was about to say something when Kenma stepped forward and smiled a rare smile. “Hello, Kiyoko-san.”

Hinata stared at him, dumbfounded.

Kiyoko stood and smiled as she circled him similar to how Bokuto had done earlier. Kenma raised his arms and brushed his hair off his face when she asked. “I like you.” She finally decided and smiled. “I like your hair too, actually. The roots are interesting. You kind of give off this gamer vibe, you have a pointed look like you can focus in and I know that’s going to be great for this.”

Kenma seemed to like that. He smiled and stood a little taller. Hinata on the other hand was getting more annoyed. When his best friend turned back though, he saw how much he was loving this and sighed.

You’re going to have to do this, Shoyo, he told himself. Just for Kenma though! That and the money...

He stepped up as Kenma fell back in line and gulped down his uncomfortable feelings. Kiyoko remarked on his hair and small frame similar to how Bokuto had. “You also have a sense of control around you don’t you?”

He glanced up at her with a somewhat questioning look. 

“Well, you seem to have this look like if you’re okay in your space, nothing can mess it up. You’re dedicated. And it shows.”

Yachi nodded, then looked down at his hands. “Do you play a sport?” she asked.

He nodded and looked down where he had a few bruises on them. “Yeah, volleyball.”

Kiyoko smiled. “I get what you’re playing with.”

Yachi giggled and she grabbed a paper and jotted something down quickly.

Kiyoko peered around him and her eyes landed on Yamaguchi, who seemed a little less nervous now that he saw how sweet the girls were being. She gestured for him to come forward and he obeyed, avoiding her eyes. 

“You’re name is...?”

“Yamaguchi.” He said quietly.

Kiyoko smiled and whispered something to Yachi, who smiled and practically melted as she wrote down a few more quick notes. Yamaguchi tried to peek over the edge of her paper, but she set it back down as Kiyoko pointed out his freckles. Of course she was going to, he knew, but he still blushed and looked down at his shoes.

“I like them.” Kiyoko said sincerely. “They’re like stars on your skin.”

He brightened immediately and his face split into a smile, the first one since arriving. 

“You two did better with these recent five than ever before.” She said turning to Bokuto and Kuroo. “I’m excited. Do we have anything to... worry about?”

“Ennoshita has class with them, they’re all over 18.” Bokuto assured her.

She looked relieved and Hinata felt a twinge of annoyance. He wasn’t that short. 

With that taken care of, she and Yachi ushered the older two men from the room and set to measuring the three left. Kiyoko’s delicate hands wrapped the tape measurer around their bodies once they’d gotten down to an undershirt and boxers. Yamaguchi still managed to fuss with the end of his shirt, but Kiyoko talked to him in a soft voice that put him at ease. Kenma was smiling as Yachi sketched out a simple sketch for him, offering a few color suggestions. Hinata looked through the other outfits around the room. There were the typical ones- not that he knew what male strippers usually wear- like a police officer, but there were also a few that were hung up along the walls, a paper attached to them with a name. 

“Who was Lev?” He asked. “Or Yaku?”

Kiyoko turned and saw his eyes on the red outfit that was pretty risque. “Don’t worry. You won’t be in anything like that.” She said to calm his nerves. “They were a couple who used to work here. They just left actually.”

“Running off to get married, I swear. If we get an invitation, Asahi owes me $20.” Yachi said with a smile.

“Asahi?”

“He’s a bartender. You’ll meet everyone eventually, but for the most part up until Friday night, you’ll be stuffed back here with us.” 

“So... what all are we really doing then?” Hinata asked. 

Kiyoko shared a glance with Yachi. “Well... You’re going to have to help us figure out a costume. Then we’ll figure out a name, then by Friday night, you’ll be part of the show so you’ll have to figure out what order you want to go on in.” She said calmly. 

Neither Yamaguchi or Hinata took it very calmly.

Hinata started shaking and Yamaguchi got so red, Kiyoko almost got worried. 

“Hey, hey, don’t even worry about it! We’ve got a few newbies who start tonight. They’re only a few years older than you, you’ll all three be okay, we promise.” Yachi assured.  
Kiyoko stood and ducked out into the main room quickly before coming back in and beckoning them all to join her. Kenma pulled his friends behind him and they walked into the newly emptied room. Yachi skipped up to the light box on the balcony above the stage and the lights flashed on, blinding them. Kiyoko stood in front of the stage and waved her hands. “Can you see me?”

They blinked away the shock from the light and squinted out at Kiyoko, barely able to make out more than simple features. The lights were positioned in such a way that not only was it possible to avoid thinking about the audience, but also to illuminate their features as dancers. 

“Yachi! Remind me to buy a light blue filter.” Kiyoko commented. “Yamaguchi, I think I’ve got a good idea.”

 

Kiyoko and Yachi kept the three of them even up until Oikawa and Akaashi showed up. Akaashi had a stoic expression, but even behind the wall they could hear Kuroo welcome him inside. Apparently, Kuroo had approved of him as soon as he’d stepped into the club. Akaashi pretended not to know anything about that subject. Oikawa walked into the back room, smiling at the three new males sitting around the girls. 

“The newbies!” He called out as soon as he spotted them. “I am Oikawa Tooru.” He announced. 

Akaashi introduced himself next and the new trio did the same as Kiyoko and Yachi finished up their sketches. Oikawa gravitated to his newly finished costume, holding it with slightly shaking hands. Kiyoko came up behind him and they spoke low enough that none of the others could hear them. Yachi jumped up to get Akaashi’s and handed it to him all wrapped in a bag. He thanked her and went into one of the smaller rooms to change. 

“So what’s your name?” Kenma asked after Oikawa and Kiyoko had finished talking. 

“I already- Oh, oh right. Umm, I’m The King, I guess.” Oikawa answered a bit nervously. He lifted up a crown from one of the tables near them and balanced it crookedly on his head. 

“We still need to figure ours out.” Kenma explained as he, Hinata, and Yamaguchi got dressed into their regular clothes again. 

Oikawa paused and looked him up and down. “Hey Yachi. Can I see his outfit?” He peeked over her shoulder and congratulated the girls on their work being “amazing yet again”, before snapping his fingers. “Calico.”

Yachi practically squealed. “That’s perfect, Kenma!” 

Kenma smiled a little then nodded. “Calico. Thanks.”

Oikawa smiled then got himself dressed as the three new members made their way out. Hinata bumped into someone who was coming in and looked up to see a grumpy looking Iwaizumi. He jumped back in surprise but the taller man’s just ignored them as he and Mad-Dog made their way into the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here all the dancers- well the ones we'll focus on anyways. SO be prepared for next chapter *-* a lot is coming up.


	3. The King's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you ready to take on that stage then, Kenma?” Daichi asked once Kenma looked away.  
> He nodded. “I think so. I’ve got my name picked out and everything. It’s Calico.” He smiled at how Kuroo nearly choked on the mozzarella stick he was trying to eat.   
> “So... like a cat then? Does that have anything to do with the costume maybe..?” He asked casually.  
> Kenma smiled and shrugged as he turned back to the stage to watch the next dancer come out. “I guess you’ll have to see Friday night.” He purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you might be able to guess from the title.... Oikawa's dance is up! Please don't hate me after.... You'll see what I mean.

Kenma came back later that night to get a look into what they were in for come Friday night. As he entered, one of the dancers that he hadn’t met yet- he assumed he was one of the ones leaving this week that had made room for himself and his friends- was captivating the audience. 

“It’s not called Midnight Allure for nothing, is it.” He said under his breath as the man by the name of Yūji Terushima moved his hands down his exposed chest and abs as his leaned against a pole in the middle of the stage. Sweat gleamed on his body and his chest rose and fell quickly, but the look on his face made it clear he was enjoying is just about as much as the audience was. Money littered the ground at his feet, but the two people Hinata had run into earlier we keeping an eyes on everyone to be sure no one tried to approach the dancers.

“There’s a strict, no touch rule.” A voice said behind him, making him jump. Kenma turned to see Kuroo smile down at him, his hair unruly and his burgundy shirt open just one button low enough for Kenma to get a peek at his chest. Not that he did or anything. 

“You scared me.” He finally said. Kuroo laughed lightly and pulled Kenma by his arm to the bar along the back wall. 

“Asahi! Can we get something a bit light for this one?” He said pointing to his blond friend. 

“I’m not 20 yet though...” Kenma said slowly.

Kuroo looked him over. “Close enough right?”

The shorter male hesitated then nodded. “Yeah, I guess one month is close enough.”

The tall, intimidating looking man behind the bar slid a drink over to him and smiled. “Something for the nerves? Number 13 always works. Who are you here to see?” He asked.  
Kenma shook his head. “Oh I’m not here for anyone in particular.” He said taking a sip of his drink. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect from the bright color of the drink, but there was a subtle hint of a honey flavor mixed in that made Kenma’s shoulders relax. He hadn’t even realized he felt nervous until he no longer did.

“He’s actually one of ours now.” Kuroo said looking Kenma up and down for at least the 3rd time tonight. He really couldn’t wait to see what Kiyoko dreamed up for this one.  
Asahi’s smile widened. “Welcome aboard then, what’s your name?”

“Kenma.” He said simply, shaking Asahi’s hand when he offered it. He was then introduced to Tanaka who had waltzed over to get a look at the “newbie”. Ennoshita he knew already, but he met the rest of the servers as they came around close enough to say hi to. Tsukishima acknowledged him with a nod of his head and something that could almost be considered a wave. Kageyama stuttered out a “hi” before rushing off to help a table. Nishinoya was quite welcoming and chatted for a few minutes before someone clapped him on the shoulders and reminded him he was still on the clock. The man who took Noya’s spot introduced himself to Kenma as the manager, Daichi. 

Kenma only half listened to the conversation between Kuroo and Daichi as he watched Yūji leave the stage. A curtain was drawn as he watched Yūji wink out into the crowd. He filed that away for later.

“Are you ready to take on that stage then, Kenma?” Daichi asked once Kenma looked away.

He nodded. “I think so. I’ve got my name picked out and everything. It’s Calico.” He smiled at how Kuroo nearly choked on the mozzarella stick he was trying to eat. 

“So... like a cat then? Does that have anything to do with the costume maybe..?” He asked casually.

Kenma smiled and shrugged as he turned back to the stage to watch the next dancer come out. “I guess you’ll have to see Friday night.” He purred.

Daichi smiled as he remembered what Kiyoko had said about the new blonde from this afternoon. Eyes that would really do it for the crowd? Apparently so. Kuroo tried to maintain his cool exterior, but Daichi noticed him shift his weight a bit from thinking about Kenma calling himself Calico, probably with a costume to match.

 

Iwaizumi had cleared the stage of money and handed the stack of it to Yachi. This was going to be the first night the new two danced and the first time he would have seen either of them. Kiyoko had said something the other day about The King probably being their new best dancer, but Iwaizumi was not excited about someone who called himself “The King” hanging around. 

As the curtains were pulled back to reveal the supposed “King”, Iwaizumi was watching the crowd. His job was to make sure the dancers didn’t get hurt or the audience too wild so it didn’t leave him much time to watch. Not that he hadn’t tried, but then Mad-Dog would growl at someone and Iwaizumi would have to look away. The crowd was already excited with the new face before the music started. It was an American song, and it started out a little different than what they were used to in here. 

He glanced back once the girl started singing and just as he did, the brunet on stage tossed away the cape that had been hung around his shoulders and Iwaizumi almost forgot how to breathe properly. 

The King stood tall against the cold metal pole, his cape lying at his feet, but Iwaizumi couldn’t look away from his face. The dancer smiled out into the crowd- well into the spotlights- and his corset seemed to send them all into a frenzy. Iwaizumi forced himself to look away but he only made it down to the tight shorts that barely held the stripper together and swore under his breath.

“Fuck you, you know that.” He muttered.

Mad-Dog peered over at him and started laughing at the look on Iwaizumi’s face. “If you stare at him like that much longer, you’re going to lose the ability to speak aren’t you?”  
“Shut up!” He yelled, still not managing to break his eyes away from the man who dipped and spun around the pole, face bright in the light and flushed from the heat.   
“His name’s Oikawa in case you were wondering.” Mad-Dog informed him.

“Not like I care...” Iwaizumi said as Oikawa’s hands slid up from his knees to the edge of his extremely short shorts. He also didn’t care how Oikawa’s hands slid to his back just as he turned around, facing his backside to the crowd. Painfully slow, Oikawa slipped the silk string out of it’s bow and one by one, undid the rows of the corset. Iwaizumi also didn’t care that there were far more rows than was really necessary. 

“Obviously not.” Mad-Dog laughed at him again. “Hey Iwaizumi...”

“Shut up, okay? I can look if I want to.” He said as Oikawa bent at the waist and shook his ass, making them all go even more wild. Iwaizumi hoped no one could see how he suddenly had to shift his weight to one leg. 

“Iwaizumi!”

“Will you quit your barking!” He yelled back.

“Look, you ass!” He said pushing Iwaizumi’s face towards a member of the crowd who had been getting closer to the edge and was now trying to fight another man for his spot right at Oikawa’s feet.

Iwaizumi sighed and made his way through the crowd and pulled the problematic customer away from the stage. He glanced back once just in time to see Oikawa’s corset fall to the ground and his smooth upper body become exposed to the bright lights. 

“I mean it, stupid King. Fuck you.” He said as he once again couldn’t look away. Oikawa’s hands roamed up and down his torso but Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how much more he could take so he moved his eyes abruptly up to the man’s face.

Bad idea.

They locked eyes and Oikawa’s plastered smile lapsed into a seductive lip bite plus wink, a combination that Iwaizumi would swear never worked, but God did it. If Mad-Dog were here, he’d never hear the end of it. He turned away quickly to escort the man from earlier to a spot farther back, all while trying to keep himself in order without having to show anyone that Oikawa had gotten to him.

“How do you think our newbie is doing then?” Mad-Dog asked teasingly as Iwaizumi kept stealing glances over his shoulder, usually catching Oikawa’s eyes again. It was like he was looking for him in the crowd now.

“Shut up, Mad-Dog.” He said through gritted teeth.

Behind him, someone else put a hand on his shoulder. When he turned, it was Bokuto and he knew his night just got a lot worse. 

“So, Iwaizumi... how are you and little Iwaizumi feeling about now?”

“Fuck off.” He growled.

Bokuto laughed and Iwaizumi stole another look back at Oikawa. He was teasingly draping himself on the pole in the middle of the stage and Iwaizumi shifted again. If this guy didn’t hurry up soon, he was really going to have a problem. Kiyoko was always right though, he was going to be the biggest star they’d ever had.

“Hey, you know after work you could always-”

“I will tell one last time, Bokuto, leave me alone before I throw something at you.”

Bokuto held up his hands in mock surrender. “Alright, I’m going I promise. Just remember he’s going to be on a lot more now, you might just want to.. you know.. get to know the guy a bit.” He said with a devious smile.

Mad-Dog made a comment to Bokuto as he left that had them both laughing but Iwaizumi only sighed and looked up at the man on stage, shaking everything he had and the crowd loving every second of it. Like a guy like that actually cares about some bouncer like me, he told himself.

Oikawa’s breath started to catch in his throat as he heard the song coming up to his favorite part. He would never admit it to anyone, but he’d actually been practicing for that line the hardest. Up until now, he’d kept himself on his feet, swinging on the pole, but always staying upright. He wasn’t 100% sure he could land it, but an odd sense of needing to prove himself came up once he’d made eyes with the man in the crowd who had deep, dark eyes and sun kissed skin.

He prepped himself quickly before grabbing onto the pole with both hands, looping a knee around the back of it to keep himself up. Oikawa barely had time to breathe before he pushed his upper half back, his back arched gracefully towards the floor, spinning slowly with the metal cold between his legs. Through the bright lights he could see the man from before standing closer than he remembered and sent out a kiss, though to anyone else it would have looked like it was meant for anyone who happened to be up in the front. With a sly smile, he pulled himself back up and breathed a heavy sigh of relief that he hadn’t fallen flat on his back like he feared. 

Iwaizumi cursed again and Mad-Dog nearly lost it as he finally adjusted himself, shoving him out of the way as he turned away from Oikawa. There was no way someone that beautiful could be that graceful or that flirty hanging upside down, there was just no way Oikawa was real.

Oikawa lost sight of him once he’d turned away to face the back of the stage again, but when he turned back the mystery man wasn’t where he could see him. He tried to see out into the lights, but once he started to see just how many people were watching him, staring like they wanted to all converge on the stage and attack him while he stood there, he felt his heartbeat quicken.

The music started to sound a bit farther away, almost like he was in a tunnel. Typically, crowds don’t scare Oikawa much, but for some reason, standing in front of so many people doing what he’d only so far done in the privacy of his bedroom was incredibly disarming. He began to hear them clearer now, almost like they were drowning out the song that played while he struggled to remember what he’d practiced. 

Then something happened to the song. It skipped over a few lines, almost a whole verse, though anyone who hadn’t heard the song a million times like he had wouldn’t have noticed. The end of the song drew closer and he realized Yachi or Kiyoko was above him changing the song. He was grateful because even still, his heart felt heavy in his chest. The crowd below him seemed to be able to sense the song ending too, so everyone made their last attempts to toss money up at him. Hands reached over the edge and he caught himself taking steps back in spite of the fact that he knew they couldn’t reach him.

The music finally stopped and Oikawa didn’t even wait for the curtains to close before dashing off the stage, through the door and almost into Yachi. She jumped backwards as the door flew open and Oikawa collapsed inside, his hand over his heart. 

“O-Oikawa? Hey, are you alright?” She asked nervously, unsure of what to do. Kiyoko showed up behind her and put her hands on either side of Oikawa’s face, forcing him to look up at her. 

“Oikawa. You’re alright now. Listen to me, okay?” He voice was more smooth than he’d ever heard before and he almost immediately started to calm down. “Breathe in slowly and breathe out slowly. Do it with me, okay?” She said.

Oikawa nodded and slowly, his heart rate returned to normal. Kiyoko released his face and he looked down, suddenly ashamed of himself. “Sorry Kiyoko.”

“Don’t be.” She said standing and reaching out to help him up.

He took her hand, but still avoided her eyes. “I’m sorry we had to cut it short.”

“Actually, that was Yachi’s idea. She was in the crowd and radioed me upstairs and told me to cut it off. I should be saying I’m sorry.”

Yachi took Oikawa’s hand in both of hers. “Listen, it’s nothing you did. I saw you getting nervous, that’s why I’m down there. That’s what we’re here for, Oikawa. To let you know you’ll be okay.”

Oikawa’s eyes started to tear up as he hugged both of the girls. “Thank you both.” He said quietly. Behind him, the door opened, but he didn’t want to see anyone else so he grabbed his shirt and jeans from where they’d fallen earlier and picked a room to change in.

Iwaizumi watched him leave as he handed off the robe and corset to Kiyoko and money to Yachi. “Is he okay?”

“He will be, I hope. He’s really good but... I think there’s a sense of insecurity he’d trying to work through.” Kiyoko explained. 

Iwaizumi nodded and stared at the door he’d disappeared through. “Well, I hope he’s alright. Do you think he’ll quit?” He asked.

“I guess we’ll see.” Yachi said. “I hope not. He’s really a nice guy. Kinda out there sometimes, but he’d never been rude and he loves helping us out. I’d hate to loose him.”

“Yeah, me too.” Iwaizumi said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm yeah... sorry about that Oikawa lovers <3 it'll get better! Then... maybe worse... then better again! Promise! Thanks my little crows, please comment anything and everything!


	4. Akaashi the Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who? Akaashi?”
> 
> “Akaashi...” Bokuto looked back at the door even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to see the other dancer again until he took to the stage. “Well I will congratulate you on that pick because damn that boy has some legs.”
> 
> “Oh my god, Bokuto.” Kuroo rolled his eyes and made his way back to the bar where he’d left Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa had his time to shine and here we are with Akaashi.... please don't hurt me for what I've done with him and Bokuto it'll aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall be okay trust me!

After Yachi had dashed into the backstage area, Kuroo and Bokuto got Daichi and they all met the two girls in the back just as Iwaizumi left.   
“Is Oikawa okay?” Daichi asked.

“He’s okay physically. I don’t know about anything else.” Kiyoko said. “And I will not have you two crazy boys being the ones to ambush im with questions.” She pointed at Bokuto and Kuroo then gestured to the door.

“Aww, Kiyoko, we’re not that bad!” Kuroo complained.

“We’re just worried!” Bokuto agreed. 

A figure behind Kiyoko came down from the balcony and Bokuto was suddenly worried about another matter entirely. 

A man with tousled hair paused on the last step and raised his eyebrow at the group before him. Bokuto’s eyes moved from his hair to his eyes to his lips- which were pursed like he was about to ask a question- to this outfit- which seemed incredibly simple and all black- and finally to his legs which were lean and looked strong.

“Come on, Bokuto. Let’s let Daichi handle it.” Kuroo said grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him along. 

Bokuto couldn’t find the proper words until they were out of the room and he turned to Kuroo. “That’s the other one you gave a job to?” He demanded.

“Who? Akaashi?”

“Akaashi...” Bokuto looked back at the door even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to see the other dancer again until he took to the stage. “Well I will congratulate you on that pick because damn that boy has some legs.”

“Oh my god, Bokuto.” Kuroo rolled his eyes and made his way back to the bar where he’d left Kenma. 

Bokuto found Mad-Dog and Iwaizumi in the crowd and struck up a conversation as a way of making an excuse to wait out on the floor. A new song started up and Bokuto stared at the curtain, begging it to open faster. As it swung open, Bokuto wondered what kind of outfit Akaashi had really decided on and was surprised to see he still had on his all black shorts and shirt. His face was stoic as he stared out at the lights but as the bass got louder, a sly smile split across his face and Bokuto felt it in his stomach. Outfit or not, he was already sold. 

“What’s his name again? You know like stage name?” He asked Iwaizumi.

“Apparently, that’s Doll.” He said glancing back at Akaashi then turning to the crowd who was eating up Akaashi’s act as much as Bokuto.

They stared as the dancer stood from his chair and in two fluid motions almost too quick for Bokuto to see, the shirt and shorts were gone and so was most of his self control. He made a sound in the back of his throat that made Mad-Dog clap him on the back.

“Don’t choke, you’re nowhere near him yet.” He teased.

Bokuto didn’t even try to think of a comeback. Instead his eyes travelled slowly from the heels had had failed to notice earlier up the toned, strong legs that were decorated with a bright blue garter in the middle of his thigh. It was a band of blue with black lace that spilled from the top and bottom. After that, it just got worse. The black lace continued, now in the form of a short black skirt just hiding the black underwear that held him in place. Above that and a nice set of abs, was a half shirt with a blue bow in the middle that he knew Kiyoko had positioned just right to draw attention to those collar bones. 

His body moved so gracefully across the stage and around the pole, Bokuto couldn’t look at all of him all at once. Iwaizumi hit his first under Bokuto’s jaw that was hanging open. “And you thought I was bad? You’re going to catch flies.”

“Yeah...” Bokuto answered back absentmindedly. 

Akaashi’s small smiles scattered throughout his dance made Bokuto’s heart flutter as much as his lower half want to make an appearance. He stared up in complete appreciation of the being in front of him, nothing out of place, not even a hair as he wound his legs around the pole and dipped his body towards the ground in such a way that Bokuto wondered how anyone could be that flexible. 

Off to his left somewhere Mad-Dog was yelling at someone who had been getting a little too close to Akaashi, but not even that could break Bokuto’s gaze. It was like watching a bird fly. Calculated movements and well placed glances that made him feel like he was merely Akaashi’s prey. He moved forward and tossed the first bill he pulled out of his wallet onto the floor by the chair where Akaashi had sat down again.

He watched with rapt attention as Akaashi slid his garter down his leg to his ankle. With it looped around his finger, he swung it around his finger, pretending he could see faces in the crowd over the glare of the lights and looking for someone to toss it to. Bokuto gulped as he made eye contact and the small brunet gave him another sly smile that made his heart jump.

Akaashi stood and tossed the fabric right into Bokuto’s hands, making it the first time the latter had broken his gaze of the beautiful dancer. By the time he looked back up, Akaashi had turned away from them, crawling towards the pole on his hands and knees and slowly pulling himself up against the cold metal. The song was almost over, Bokuto could tell, but he didn’t want it to end. The brunet’s final move was to sink so delicately to his knees, Bokuto almost thought he was in slow motion. Their faces ended up directly in front of each other, and Akaashi delivered the final blow. He winked at Bokuto just as the curtains cut off their eye contact. 

Bokuto screeched out in frustration, planning on yelling at Yachi later but knowing he’d never have the ability to go through with it. Iwaizumi and Mad-Dog climbed the stage to clear it for their last dancer and Bokuto tried to slyly make his way backstage. 

It was like Kiyoko knew what his plan was because as soon as the door opened, she shouted from somewhere amid the costumes, “Get out!”

“But Kiyoko!”

“Out, Bokuto!” She rose her head from behind a pile of fabric and gave him a look that said something along the lines of either I’m going to murder you if you don’t, or I’ll talk to you later. He decided to take it as the latter and grudgingly made his way back out to the floor, stopping at the bar for some help from Tanaka. 

Kiyoko finally came out to find him as their last dancer, Mattsun, took to the stage for the last dance. She seemed to carry bad news and Bokuto already wished she’d waited until he’d finished his drink. He took another large drink and faced her, bracing himself for the fact that the beautiful dancer was probably not even gay.

“So Bokuto....” she started.

“Just rip the bandaid off, Kiyoko, he’s not gay is he?”

“Oh he’s gay, that’s actually the problem. He’s got a boyfriend.” She said sadly. 

Bokuto sighed. “Of course he does. He’s gorgeous.” Another drink to dull the pain of such unrequited love.

“Cheer up a little, you still get to see him dance, right?” She said trying for a smile. He nodded and shrugged. “I don’t know. There was just something about him that was... I don’t know.”

Kiyoko watched him look at the stage again, losing interest in his drink. “I saw that the minute he walked in my room.” She agreed.

Bokuto didn’t answer. It wasn’t just about him dancing, which was certainly a huge factor, but there was something about him; his face, his eyes, his mouth. They seemed to say something that the rest of his body didn’t. He couldn’t say what it was so there was no way to communicate that feeling to Kiyoko, but she seemed to understand just the same.

 

Thursday came and Kiyoko and Yachi had their hands full trying to fight Hinata and Yamaguchi on their outfits and their dancing during the day while all the other employees were out. The girls brought them onto the stage one by one, flipped the lights on and played the songs they picked out, letting the three of them find their way with it. 

Kenma was a natural. He loved the light up tail and ears Kiyoko had crafted and he seemed to know just how to move his hips to get the tail to swing right.

“Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Hinata demanded once he came off the stage.

Kenma shrugged. “I like it. It’s liberating. The lights, it’s like white noise. It’s just you up there, doing whatever feels right.”

“You got the moves off of those BL games didn’t you?”

“Shut up, maybe I did.”

Hinata shook his head and climbed onto the stage. He was a bit less of a natural, but after a few tips, Yachi had him dancing just like his persona. “You’re going to have to learn the pouty lip if you really want to sell it.”

Hinata imagined his little sister begging for a piggy back ride and apparently nailed the look right on the head. 

Yamaguchi was last, and he sent both the other boys away before he would even get on the stage. Kenma and Hinata grudgingly agreed and left him with the girls. 

“I really don’t think I can do this.” He said shaking his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no big deal right?” Kiyoko said leaning up against the stage. “It’s just you up there. It’s you looking so attractive that even straight men will stop to look back at you if you were walking down the street. It’s just you up there, letting out every movement you’ve ever dreamed of making on a dance floor or in your bedroom. It’s just you up there rocking every inch of that pole and that floor, lit up by black lights and basking in the fact that while no one might know you, everyone loves you. They love the shy look over the shoulder and the timid wave or smile. They adore you, Yamaguchi.” Kiyoko had done it again.

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and let Yachi start his music. He needed a bit more direction than the other two, but both of the girls seemed hopeful that if he practiced at home and came in early on Friday, he’d be ready. Back in their costume room, Kiyoko gathered the three around her and went over the club’s rules. 

“First, the customers are not allowed to touch you. They will get kicked out if they do, unless of course you’re sticking your arm out to touch them, so I suggest you all avoid that. We don’t want any of you getting hurt so that’s why that's the number one rule. Second is that they aren’t allowed to ask anyone who’s been here less than a month for a private dance. We can cover that part later, but even then if you don’t feel comfortable, we won’t make you. Third, you get to keep about 60-70% of what you make in a dance. If you dance twice in one night like Oikawa and Akaashi will be doing on Friday, you keep 50-60% of each. Lastly, if at any point you need us to drop the curtain early, one of us is always in the crowd to radio the other one in the balcony. If for some reason we’re not, just get the attention of any of the other employees and they can help too. There are two security members in the crowd at all times while you’re on stage, two bartenders, and at least three waiters on the clock.”

The three of them nodded their consent and with that, their day was done. They left again just as Iwaizumi and Mad-Dog arrived, this time being careful not to run into them on the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Akaashi's got a boyfriend and Oikawa might have anxiety... nothing more I could do to these boys right? Ha.. ha.. ha.. we'll see bout that... Thanks little crows, comments are appreciated, I want to know if I'm doing okay!


	5. Make Your Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Calico” was in the third spot, followed by Hinata as “Beaux”, Yamaguchi as “Nova”, Oikawa again, assuming he felt okay, and Akaashi to end the night with a second dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too excited by the summary, we don't get to see Hinata, Kenma or Yama dance yet BUT it's coming up soon so watch for it 0.0.

Friday afternoon, Kiyoko arrived a few hours early to fix up a few seams on everyone’s costumes -and in case someone wanted more practice the door was open- and found Yamaguchi waiting by the side entrance, not looking at anyone passing by. She cleared her throat and gave him a small smile. He smiled back, grateful to see her, and followed her inside. 

She busied herself around on the main floor while Yamaguchi mentally prepared himself to get on stage again. Kiyoko looked over everyone’s schedules. Akaashi had volunteered to go before Oikawa so the latter didn’t have the same amount of pressure put on him. Neither one said anything about it, but she knew Oikawa was extremely relieved. All of their regular dancers kept their positions going first so “Doll” wouldn’t be going up until about midnight, followed by “The King”. For their newbies, Kenma had practically begged to go first, not that Hinata or Yamaguchi would have stopped him. “Calico” was in the third spot, followed by Hinata as “Beaux”, Yamaguchi as “Nova”, Oikawa again, assuming he felt okay, and Akaashi to end the night with a second dance. Those five still weren’t doing private shows since they were so new so the older ones would fill in those spots.

Kiyoko slyly peeked behind her and almost dropped their schedule. Yamaguchi’s eyes were shut as he moved his hips to the song playing in his headphones and he looked so much more at ease that she had to smile at the sight. She waited until he had stopped, pretending she hadn’t been watching, then made her way to the back to tidy up the mess she and Yachi had made last night after the boys had left in trying to get their costumes altered slightly. Yamaguchi continued practicing until Kenma texted him to say they were on their way over. Yachi walked through the doors just as Yamaguchi hopped down from the stage, smiling brightly. 

“Last minute practice?”

“Yeah, I need to be sure I won’t fall over or anything more embarrassing.” He said, scratching the back of his head. 

“You’ll be great. Trust me.”

“Yachi!” Kiyoko called out. “I need your help!” 

“That’s my cue.” She said ducking into the back room. 

 

A couple hours later, the club was bursting with people again and a number of the older dancers had already gone on stage. For the most part, they avoided the newcomers and kept to themselves which was odd since Kiyoko and Yachi seemed to try so hard to get them to be a part of the group. Up until Akaashi left to put on his costume, the five new dancers sat in a circle while the girls finished last minute touches and played Never Have I Ever. Among the biggest surprises of that night were finding out that Akaashi had met his boyfriend at the last strip club he had worked at, Oikawa had never worked as a stripper before Midnight Allure, and Yamaguchi had a huge crush on one of his friends, though he never let on as to who. 

“How do you do it?” Hinata asked once Akaashi had come back out dressed and almost ready to go. 

“Dancing?”

“Yeah, without worrying about everyone watching you...”

“The lights help. And I’ve been doing this for a long time. But even in the beginning, it was something I tried and decided I liked. That’s pretty much it, I mean I used to work in Tokyo, so it was packed but it still felt fun.” He shrugged as if he hadn’t really thought about it much before Hinata’s question.

“You moved here from Tokyo?” Yamaguchi asked with awe in his voice. 

Akashi nodded. “My boyfriend still lives there, but I’m going to University here so I moved into the dorms just a few weeks ago.”

“You’ll have to bring him in to meet us whenever he comes down to visit you.” Yachi said as she sprayed his hair with long lasting hair spray. Suga popped in and introduced himself quickly before hurrying back out, promising them if they ever needed anything just to ask and he’d be right on it.

All the dancers got themselves dressed in their outfits, but Hinata and Yamaguchi refused to come out of their rooms without their jeans and jacket pulled on over them. Kenma lounged out on the floor in his, a game console in his hands like nothing was at all abnormal about the situation.

Akaashi took to the stage soon after as the rest of them let Yachi and Kiyoko finish up their personas. Hinata grumbled, but he really didn’t hate the outfit as much as he thought he might which just made him annoyed with himself. This was so far out of his comfort zone. The roar of the crowd seeped in through the walls and the four of them left in the room gulped.   
Bokuto watched with rapt attention to the Doll dancer yet again and couldn’t help but hope that wherever the garter landed tonight, he still got to share that last look with him. Akaashi seemed aware of the stage now that he’d danced across it twice and he threw in a few different moves, among which came a time where he had his hands slipping through his hair while he bent his legs around the pole, and Bokuto cursed fate for not even giving him a chance. 

Still, persistent as he was, Bokuto had finally decided to talk to him later with some excuse to go see Kiyoko or Yachi and casually striking up a conversation with Akaashi. At least, he hoped that’s how it was all going to pan out. As the song drew to a close- Bokuto had certainly not looked up the song and listened to it on repeat since Wednesday night- he stepped into the same spot as last time and again caught Akaashi’s eyes. The dancer seemed surprised to see him which left Bokuto without a wink before the curtains cut them off.

Curse Kiyoko’s perfect timing, he told himself as he made his way back to Kuroo at the bar who was eagerly awaiting a certain dancer coming up soon after. 

For Iwaizumi though, he was more nervous for The King to take his place on the stage than ever. Wednesday night he’d been blown away by the way he way he owned the entire stage, commanded even Iwaizumi’s attention for the entire song. Then Thursday night, the song had gone on for longer. He wasn’t sure how many others could tell, but he noticed it right away and wondered if he really had imagined Oikawa’s sudden panic at the end of his first show. He had hoped so when he’d seen Oikawa leave to get dressed as if nothing had happened, but when he’d asked Yachi after closing just yesterday, she admitted he was always a bit nervous to get back up there. He hoped it wasn’t something that would keep him down and when he heard The King had two spots for the night, Iwaizumi figured he was right and it had just been first day jitters. 

Oikawa hadn’t forgotten that first night either, especially not the sense of panic he’d felt. But another factor he remembered was the man he’d seen in the crowd, the one who looked at him with such deep brown eyes he’d almost forgotten the rest of the crowd had been there. He tried to avoid looking at him all throughout his dance Thursday night as to not get distracted, but for some reason he always seemed to find him again. Like their eyes were drawn to each other. 

He breathed in slowly before the curtains pulled back and checked his ear plugs for the hundredth time. Kiyoko had found them in almost the exact color of his skin tone and they decided it was worth trying out. He knew the song forwards and backwards by now so there was no problem with that. The lights flared into his sight and he fluttered his eyes in an attempt to get them used to the sudden view. 

Below, Iwaizumi watched his face as he plastered on a smile that was almost as convincing as the first time. He opened his mouth to say something before realizing that was a stupid idea. Like anyone could hear him above this noise. Instead he settled on giving the dancer a small smile the next time he’d locked eyes which seemed to do the trick. Oikawa’s eyes flashed a bit brighter as his smile became more alluring and his body seemed to moved even more gracefully beneath his fingertips. Once it was time for Oikawa’s corset to come off, he glanced back at Iwaizumi who gave him another confidence boost. To repay him, Oikawa made his movements even more fluid, his motions pull at even more heartstrings and his body became even more mesmerising. 

Iwaizumi almost regretted his choice to fall for this dancer. Almost.

Next to him, Mad-Dog was beside himself with teasing remarks that Iwaizumi ignored. All that mattered was making sure the dancer was okay. That was his job, right? Well sure, but for this sassy brunet, it seemed like more than that. He knew ahead of time that Oikawa’s special move was coming up, but this time The King surprised him by shimming his shoulders as he slowly leaned backwards, giving him a visual he’d not soon forget. 

Oikawa made it through the entire song this time and Iwaizumi was both glad and a bit upset that his dance had to end at all. If it didn’t though, he’d start running out of self restraint, so maybe it was for the best. When the curtains closed, he climbed the stage again but this time was met with a blushing Oikawa who hadn’t run off stage as soon as he could.

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure at first what to say so he was thankful that the other man did.

“Hi... Umm I’m Oikawa. I noticed you in the crowd,” pretty hard to miss, he added to himself, “and I notice that you have the club symbol on your shirt.” He picked up his cape and held it in front of his body, suddenly aware he only had on shorts.

“Oh, uh- yeah. I’m a security guard. I’m Iwaizumi.” He reached out his hand and they shook, both trying not to let the other see the impending blush on their faces.   
“I don’t suppose you’d let me call you Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi’s blush took over more of his face and he thanked God it was darker back here with the fabric hiding them. “I suppose so.” He said trying to sound indifferent and probably failing. 

Oikawa smiled and helped him pick up the money from around the stage before Kiyoko came out looking for him. She peeked her head out the door, but decided not to say anything when she noticed he wasn’t alone. Instead, she figure being a minute or two off schedule wouldn’t kill anyone.

Yachi took care of the money once again and left the two by the door. Iwaizumi knew he had to get back out to the floor before Calico- which was probably the dyed-blond on the floor with a game in his hands- came out, but he didn’t really want to leave at the same time.

“How about you get back out there, and I’ll give Oikawa your number Iwaizumi. You two can figure this all out after hours, alright.” Kiyoko finally said ushering him out the door.   
Oikawa laughed a little and winked as the door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaay Iwa-chan has a date how lovely XD thank you Kiyoko hun, he was kinda lost up there.


	6. Calico and Beaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone bumped his shoulder and he turned to see the tall blond waiter behind him. “Don’t get too attached without talking to him first, dumbass.”
> 
> “Shut up, I’ve talked to him!”
> 
> “More than ‘Hi I’m Kuroo, can you see me over my huge ego?’ I mean.” Tsukki said with a teasing look. 
> 
> “Fuck. You.” Kuroo said. “You sure you can handle customer service? I was amazed someone like you made it onto that team of all places.”
> 
> Tsukki punched him in the arm as they made their way back towards the bar. “I’m a joy to be around and you know it! Besides, it’s just you I mess with.”
> 
> “And Kageyama.”
> 
> Tsukki rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t count, no one gets along with him. If there’s a King on stage, he’s the King back here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a little sparse with updates but that was because I had so much homework so hoooopefully that all stops soon XP anywho, thanks little crows for reading! Means a lot to me <3

Kuroo was standing close to the front when Iwaizumi made his way back to the floor. “What are you doing here?” He asked the black haired man who never showed much interest in their dancers past hiring them.

He shrugged. “I’m interested in one of our newbies.”

“So blond hair gets you going?”

“You saw him?” Kuroo asked. “What’s his outfit then?” 

“You’re crazy.” Iwaizumi said, shaking his head.

“Why?” He demanded. 

He pointed up to the stage where the curtains were drawing back. “Cuz he’s coming up now.”

Kuroo turned to see Kenma sitting on the floor, cat ears on his head, a choker-collar with a bell resting on his throat, and short, high waisted shorts. He almost didn’t recognize him from that last time he’d seen Kenma just two nights ago at the bar. Calico, much unlike Kenma, had on a flirty half smile that made Kuroo go slack jawed. 

Kenma slowly reached around behind him as the music began, sliding himself up to metal and revealing a tail attached to the back of his shorts. 

“Remind me to thank Kiyoko.” Kuroo said absentmindedly. 

“You and me both.” Iwaizumi said with a smile. He glared hard at one of the customers who was yelling at another man as they edged closer to see Kenma. Both of them shrank away under his gaze as they typically did. 

Kuroo couldn’t decide if he should watch Kenma’s hips as they swung in little circles, his hands as they dragged along his skin, the bell that clinked against the hollow of his throat, or his face as he licked his lips and looked out through the crowd with hooded eyes. Instead, he gave each part it’s time, switching his gaze often along Kenma’s lean body.   
The song he’d chosen had a sudden bass drop and as soon as it hit, Kenma was on his hands and knees, crawling across the stage. As he passed Kuroo, he saw the look on his face and his face split into the biggest smile of the night. He rolled back over to the pole and laid on his back, looking over the crowd from a different perspective. The lights weren’t as bright down there and he saw the crowd in it’s largest scale yet, but Kenma wasn’t afraid. Calico had taken over and he barely had to tell his body to move as he swung his tail at the crowd while he grasped the pole firmly, spinning around it as he’d seen done by one of the older dancers. 

Kuroo had almost forgotten there were so many people around him while Kenma danced. It was like the quiet boy was someone completely different. 

“There’s something about that stage that gets to them.” He muttered. 

Iwaizumi glanced over his shoulder at Kenma and nodded. “Absolutely. Hopefully that holds true for the next ones too.”

He pretended he hadn’t looked down at his phone a hundred times now as he peeked again. Still nothing. He told himself it must be because they were busy, but there was a part of him that felt... maybe The King didn’t want anything to do with him.

 

Kenma’s dance came to an end just as Kuroo started to worry about needing to find a spot to cool down a bit. The curtains closed and separated the two, just in time he felt. 

“Get used to that, I guess.” Mad-Dog said, clapping him on the shoulder as he and Iwaizumi climbed onto the stage to clear up.

Kuroo shook himself out of his daze and smiled widely. “I knew he was going to be a natural!” 

Someone bumped his shoulder and he turned to see the tall blond waiter behind him. “Don’t get too attached without talking to him first, dumbass.”

“Shut up, I’ve talked to him!”

“More than ‘Hi I’m Kuroo, can you see me over my huge ego?’ I mean.” Tsukki said with a teasing look. 

“Fuck. You.” Kuroo said. “You sure you can handle customer service? I was amazed someone like you made it onto that team of all places.”

Tsukki punched him in the arm as they made their way back towards the bar. “I’m a joy to be around and you know it! Besides, it’s just you I mess with.”

“And Kageyama.”

Tsukki rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t count, no one gets along with him. If there’s a King on stage, he’s the King back here.”

As Tsukishima and Kuroo talked, Kageyama stopped by the bar for a refill for a table. While he surveyed the open area, the next dancer was revealed to be a short, orange haired boy. Kageyama dropped the glass in his hands and the contents splattered all over the three of them, but he wasn’t even paying attention as the glass shattered. 

The dancer named Beaux stood with his back to the audience and was clad in thigh high socks- one black and one white-, an orange plaid skirt and black crop top that resembled a school girl’s uniform. It could very well have been Yachi’s for all they knew. Kageyama felt his entire face get red as the dancer turned his face towards the lights, a bandage across his cheek and white rose flower crown on his head. Kageyama wouldn’t have said that kind of look was a turn on before tonight, but after, it was going pretty high up on the list. 

Beaux’s hips were slender so rather than shake them a lot, he bounced slightly, making his skirt fluff up and reveal the scandalous looking underwear beneath the it. His smooth torso peeked between the black and orange fabrics and Kageyama had to turn his body away to finally realize what had happened to his drink.

“... Are you even listening to me?!” Tsukishima was yelling at him.

He shook his head no and turned to Asahi who was helping clean up the glass. “I need to know who that is!” He said frantically.

The three of his co-workers looked at him like he’d spoken a different language.

“Kageyama, you just broke a glass, splattered the two of us in alcohol, and spent the last minute gawking while I yelled at you. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Tsukishima yelled at him again.

He ignored the angry blond and repeated his request to Asahi who glanced over at the dancer. 

“Well his stage name is Beaux and I’ve only seen him once before...”

“That’s Hinata, Bakayama.” Kuroo said standing his his line of sight as Kageyama had gone back to staring at Hinata again. “His name is Hinata and you need to watch what you’re doing if you’re going to be able to work while he’s up there.”

“Like you get to talk.” Tsukishima snorted.

“Ennoshita, think you could give Kageyama a break for one song?” Asahi asked. Ennoshita nodded and pushed Kageyama towards the main floor.

Kageyama had never been very close to the stage while he was working because Daichi said the dancers never stuck around for long so he figured what was the point of paying attention to something that wasn’t going to last? Looking up at Hinata now as he coyly untied the white tie around his neck, he figured there was always an exception.

The song that blared around him as he danced was one that Hinata had heard a few years ago at a high school party and pretty much all of his moves were stolen from the internet in some quick, late night searches. He had even forgotten about the pole behind him which he figured he’d find some way to hurt himself on. Instead, he focused on giving the best pouty lip he could manage as he shy tossed his tie away from him, sinking down to his knees and crawling a bit across the stage. His eyes stayed above the line of heads and almost right into the lights. It hurt a bit, but it was better than getting nervous and forgetting what to do.

Kageyama was biting his bottom lip so hard, he thought it might detach itself pretty soon if this Hinata didn’t stop. He had this overwhelming urge to yell at him for being so undeniably cute, but it wouldn’t have done anything if he had. So instead, he watched as Hinata undid the buttons on this shirt almost agonizingly slow. The other members of the crowd must have agreed because they were yelling for him to take it off, to toss it out to them. Akashi must have gotten in trouble for the garter thing before because Hinata simply turned away from them and let the shirt slid off his delicate frame. His shoulder muscled moved rhythmically as he bent slightly to shake his ass to them. 

Kageyama had to look away for a moment and get a hold of himself. The tempo of the song picked up and almost against his own will, Kageyama looked up to see Hinata fluttering his eyes over his shoulder while his hands ghosted over his skin. He turned and Kageyama saw a key Yachi-idea in the form of two black “X”s over Hinata’s nipples. He regretted almost every decision he’d ever made that had ended him here watching the impossibly cute dancer not even ten feet away from him, yet nowhere in reach. He cursed the no touching rule after wondering if it still pertained to employees. It probably did. 

Hinata might not have had the best or most graceful moves, but there was something quirky about the way he slipped around the stage, flirtily waving out at the faceless men or smiled with a peek over his shoulder. It was all more than he was ready for. The feeling Kageyama got in the pit of his stomach as Hinata looked around with hooded eyes set right below the fluffy innocence of the white roses made it all feel so sensual. 

He was kind of amazed the crown stayed on the dancer’s head as slowly the petals fluttered to the ground, mixed in with the money under his feet. Kageyama, while wanting to scream because the shrimp in front of him was so irresistible, also felt like hiding him away from the leering gaze of so many other men. Hinata’s pouted lips and tousled hair was pure, and innocent like the flowers in his hair, though the fierce look in his eyes and well placed devilish smiles made Kageyama think maybe he had a better handle on the situation than he thought. 

As the song wore on, Hinata still avoided the pole but gave a completely unprecedented show nonetheless. Kageyama figured he might even be able to give The King a run for most money made in the first night. Typically, the strippers kept to themselves while the other employees bonded out on the floor as the dancers never seemed to last long, but by the time the curtain had been drawn on Hinata’s last alluring gaze- one that would have made straight males question themselves- Kageyama had decided he was going to change that and soon. He wanted to know about the fierceness that was Hinata hidden inside those bright eyes.

He went back to the bar as soon as Hinata was out of sight and begged Ennoshita to tell him about the small dancer. There was so much uncertainty surrounding talking to someone he’d literally only seen once. This was going to be an awkward encounter no matter how it happened, but he was determined to make it happen anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you guys are gonna FLIP about Yamaguchi coming up alsoooooo we might be getting a little IwaOi XD


	7. Painted with Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the day, Iwaizumi had nearly given up on Oikawa texting him when his phone buzzed with a message from a number he didn’t recognize. He hated the way he smiled just thinking about it being The King and would never admit it to anyone. As he locked the door behind him, Iwaizumi opened the message.  
> hey its Oikawa *peace sign emoji*
> 
> Iwaizumi shook his head slightly. Emojis already? Oikawa you flirt, he said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay Yamaguchi! So clearly I can't spend the entire time just talking about these dorks dancing on stage, so this will hopefully be the last chapter of all the set up and we can move towards more interactions and all the fun stuff (just wait till you see what that means- you'll laugh and then you'll want to kill me).

Tsukishima had just a few minutes left of his break as Kageyama went nuts over the short, orange haired dancer. He shook his head and uttered a small “lame” under his breath. Suddenly, the bright lights of the stage switched off and a number of black lights that he didn't even know they had switched on, shining on the dancer who now stood center stage.

“Yamaguchi?!” Tsukishima exclaimed, not believing his eyes.

The “Nova” dancer was dressed-if you could call it that- in crisscrossing leather straps over his upper chest, down each side, across his hips and down his arms. His long legs were clad in leather boots that reached mid thigh and he had a number of piercings Tsukishima  _ knew  _ were fake, but wow was Kiyoko good at making them look real; an eyebrow, his bottom lip, his ears, his  _ belly button _ . 

Still, the most amazing part of it all was the luminous paint along his skin, the lines that created constellations amid the stars of his smooth skin and glowed in the blacklight trained on him. They ran along his back, his arms, his cheeks, his stomach. The stars were etched onto his body in such a way Tsukishima knew he'd never be able to see his friend the same way again.

Try as he might, he could not fight the urge to step closer as Yamaguchi’s hands trailed along his own skin. Tsukishima’s head felt fuzzy the closer he got, unable to believe that the dancer who looked so confident on the stage was in fact his own timid Yamaguchi. Even harder to believe was that fact that the way “Nova” moved- swaying his hips, dipping his body towards the floor, and biting his lip as money rained in around him- was actually working so well, Tsukishima struggled to remember Nova and Yamaguchi were the same person.

Kuroo and Bokuto were suddenly at his sides, pulling him closer to the stage. “Well now, I don't think Tsukishima here has any room left to talk about anyone else's dancer choices.” Kuroo teased, not letting go of Tsukishima’s arm and so cutting off his escape.

“He’s the shyest one we've ever had and yet here we are.” Bokuto said glancing up as Nova bent his body around the pole in a way no one would have fathomed he could have done before tonight. “You're welcome by the way.”

“For what?!” Tsukishima demanded, finding it hard to tear his eyes off of Yamaguchi.

“Well Kuroo wasn't sure you know. About hiring Nova. I said yes right away, so you're welcome.”

Tsukishima wanted to start throwing punches. “I know him, Bokuto!” he shouted. “That's my friend, Yamaguchi! He's the most timid person I have ever met, how the hell is he not having a heart attack right now?”

Bokuto and Kuroo both looked from Tsukishima to Yamaguchi and back. 

“Oh... what a small world we live in.” Bokuto said with an apologetic smile as he took a cautionary step backwards.

Tsukishima glanced back up at Nova just as he dropped to his knees, legs spread apart as he brushed up along the side straps on his costume and he abruptly turned back to Kuroo. “You two I swear- if anything happens up there-”

“Nothing ever happens up there!” Kuroo said quickly. “Iwaizumi and Mad-Dog have everything under control!”

“Besides, he's probably too scared to get close enough to the edge-” Bokuto abruptly stopped with an elbow to his side from Kuroo.

“Not helping!”

“I mean I'm sure he's fine! Look at how much he loves it up there!”

Tsukishima looked again, trying not to get distracted by the leather or stars or piercings or- well obviously it took him a minute to focus. But it was true, Yamaguchi did seem to be dominating the stage and he looked pretty happy about it. 

“I will make you a deal. I won't kill you both in your sleep if you keep it a secret from him that I know about this.” He said slowly.

Bokuto and Kuroo quickly agreed. 

“Whatever you say!”

“Our lips are sealed!”

Tsukishima sighed and continued to watch his friend dance like there was no one else in the room. “I hate you both.” He muttered.

Bokuto smiled and Kuroo snorted, but Tsukishima ignored them. The secret might just work out, actually. This way, they could stay friends and at the same time... whatever this was could keep going. He supposed if Yamaguchi was really okay with being up there, then he'd just have to make the best of the situation. 

_ What a bummer my break fell into the same spot, _ he thought to himself.

With the end of Nova’s song came the end of Tsukishima’s break so he reluctantly walked back to the bar to grab a platter and wonder about how in the world he was going to keep this little tidbit of information from Yamaguchi. It wasn’t going to be an easy task, but he was certain he could make it work.... somehow.... maybe....

 

At the end of the day, Iwaizumi had nearly given up on Oikawa texting him when his phone buzzed with a message from a number he didn’t recognize. He hated the way he smiled just thinking about it being The King and would never admit it to anyone. As he locked the door behind him, Iwaizumi opened the message.

**hey its Oikawa *peace sign emoji***

 

Iwaizumi shook his head slightly.  _ Emojis already? Oikawa you flirt,  _ he said to himself. 

 

**i was starting to think Kiyoko had lost my number**

 

**nope that was actually my fault... i tend to loose my phone**

 

Iwaizumi laughed slightly, then realized he wasn’t quite sure what else he was supposed to do given that it was almost 2 in the morning. 

 

**Iwa-chan not to be rude but maybe we should just talk tomorrow**

**either that or i’ll just fall asleep on you anyways**

 

**sounds fine to me**

**good night Oikawa**

 

**night Iwa-chan! ;)**

 

Crisis averted for now, but he still had to come up with something to say to the man next time he saw him that was better than Kiyoko having to step in and save him. He considered asking Bokuto or Kuroo for help before he realized Bokuto was still drooling over a dancer with a boyfriend and Kuroo wasn’t much better at talking than he already was. 

He climbed into bed with his work shirt still on, trying out scenarios in his head, most of them impossibly too optimistic. At one point, Iwaizumi almost considered quitting his job and becoming a writer because wow could he come up with some crazy ideas. 

The morning wasn’t much better. Since he made enough for his little apartment working nights at the club, Iwaizumi typically had his mornings open which left him enough time to invite Oikawa to do something. Which pretty much made him even more nervous. 

 

**hey are you up yet?**

 

**of course Iwa-chan!**

**yoga class keeps me limber how else could i dance like that?**

 

Iwaizumi couldn’t keep the image of Oikawa doing yoga from entering his mind and he wanted to slap himself for it.

 

**well whenever that's done... do you want to do something?**

 

**do something? like what?**

 

**like... coffee? there’s a place called kissaten**

 

**you’re kidding**

 

**what? well we could do something else... you pick**

 

**no no i mean i love that place!!**

 

**oh well then is that a yes?**

 

**absolutely! ;) i will see you there in half an hour**

**i’ll be the one looking cute in the corner**

 

**you’re an idiot**

 

**hey you asked me remember**

 

**i’ll see you in half an hour then**

 

Iwaizumi took almost that entire half an hour trying to figure out what he was supposed to wear to this stupid date he had stupidly asked for with that stupidly attractive stupid stripper.... and as he pulled up to the coffee shop he felt stupidly nervous. First dates were hard enough as it was when you hadn’t met the other person on a stage.

He walked in slowly, glancing around for Oikawa. He spotted him leaning back in a booth along the wall and waved over at him. Oikawa’s face split into a smile and he waved back, letting Iwaizumi place his order for coffee. When he sat down, they both blushed a little. 

“So you said you like coming here?” Oikawa spoke up first. 

Iwaizumi nodded. “All the time really. It’s close to my apartment.”

Oikawa had a bit of a flirty smile play at his lips. “So you live close by then?”

Iwaizumi felt his face flush which must have been the reaction Oikawa was looking for. The other man burst out laughing and only calmed down when the barista called out to Iwaizumi for his order. 

After that little ice breaker, Oikawa seemed more at ease, leaning back casually on his side of the booth. Iwaizumi caught himself calling the other a dumbass or an idiot quite a few times, but Oikawa really didn’t seem to mind. Still, he tried to keep it in check; that had been a problem in the past. 

Neither one was ready to do anything more than the coffee, but Oikawa wasn’t sure that his job as a stripper would have Iwaizumi believing any different. He had tried to make that clear with his choice of dress: a plain T-shirt and loose jeans with a hoodie. If Iwaizumi asked him to go back to his apartment, he wasn’t so sure he’d be up for that.

As they exited, Iwaizumi thought about inviting him over then decided against it. Don’t push it too much, he wanted a second date but his apartment was a mess so that might just be a deal breaker for getting one. 

“I’ll see you later, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said as he began walking away. 

“See ya. Maybe next time we can do something else.” As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn’t. Neither of them had asked about a second date and here he was assuming he’d get one. He felt like an idiot. 

But Oikawa just smiled and nodded. “I get to pick next time.”

“Sure thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the time I don't even know what to write in this notes section, but I feel like there has to be something.... so comment below for anything and everything, I love getting comments! <3 Thanks little crows!


	8. Volleyball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new teams were Kageyama, Hinata and Tanaka vs Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Asahi then Nishinoya, Daichi and Suga against Bokuto Yachi and Kiyoko. Apparently, Kiyoko had had her own share of setting in high school, though she was never their star player. Yachi recounted the day she found out about Kiyoko being on the team and how she’d fallen for her because of the uniform. There seemed to be some sort of secret joke hidden between them as Kiyoko blushed deeply and Yachi hugged her waist. It seemed to dawn on Hinata just then that the two were together, a fact pretty clear to everyone else so they all just ignored him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wins worst title so far XP anyways, I realized as I uploaded this that I have the worst timeline EVER I jump through two months in the middle of a chapter or I use three chapters for one night... sorry guys, I'll try to be a little better about ending the chapters or breaking up the middle if I can thanks for bearing with me here <3

When Oikawa walked up to Midnight Allure Monday afternoon, he found Hinata and one of the servers he’d only met in passing- Kageyama- playing with a volleyball in the alleyway. He hadn’t played since high school, but he was pretty good from what he remembered so he dropped his bag just inside the door and went around to them.

“Hey! Mind if I join?” 

Hinata jumped as Oikawa spoke up behind him and caught the ball Kageyama had hit to him mostly with his forehead. “Oh! Hi Oikawa.” He glanced over at Kageyama.

The two of them had lost track of how long they’d been tossing the ball around, but they felt so in synch he almost wanted to tell Oikawa no... The raven haired boy seemed to share his idea and hesitated. They both gave in though as Oikawa looked excited to play.

“Sure, but I get to be the setter.” Kageyama said.

Oikawa raised his eyebrow. “Oh really? Well what if I wanted to be the setter?”

“Well then you can grab that spare ball over there and I’ll show you where you can-”

“Kageyama!” Hinata cut him off, putting a hand to his chest. “How about we just get a fourth player and go two against two?”

“Like who, Chibi-chan?” Oikawa smiled at how defensive Kageyama looked as he said it. Maybe they were together? No, there was no way.

“I’ll take that spot.” 

Hinata jumped again as Iwaizumi walked up and stood next to Oikawa. “Oh well this is fair. Love it. Why not, right?” He muttered, straining to his tallest point. 

“Come on Chibi-chan! Your setter seems to think he’s better than me, let’s see if that’s true. The best setter can bring the best out of any player. No matter how tiny.” 

Kageyama was the one to put a hand up to stop Hinata this time. “You’re on.”

They marked a part of either wall and along the alley floor to serve as their “net” and flipped a coin to see who went first. 

“Heads!” Oikawa called, catching it before Kageyama could. He pouted, seeing it was tails, and grudgingly let them have the ball first. They went back and forth with scoring but when they’d both hit 10, they had two more spectators show up. Kiyoko and Yachi were peeking around the corner, watching the four of them play. Hinata beckoned them over, but before either of them said a word, Kuroo and Bokuto rounded the corner too. 

“Hey hey hey, volleyball!” Bokuto cheered. 

“I haven’t played in years!” Kuroo agreed.

“Can we play?” They asked in unison.

Hinata glanced at the narrow alleyway. “Umm... it’s doesn’t really look to have enough room for four people per team...”

“Don’t mind us, we’ll just keep score.” Yachi said, shaking her head. 

Bokuto hurried over and bumped shoulders with Hinata. “Don’t worry, Shrimpy, help has arrived.”

Hinata grit his teeth in response. “We’re actually winning.”

“Liar!” Oikawa countered as Kuroo stood on their side. 

“We scored the last point!”

“Which tied us!”

“Boys, play or we’ll run out of time and you’ll be stuck with this tie!” Yachi urged. 

They started over scores but the same problem arose when Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Nishinoya and Tanaka wandered up.

“Oh you guys wanna throw down!” Tanka yelled, ripping off his shirt for some reason.

“Why didn’t we make him a stripper again?” Kuroo asked.

A chorus of answers, among them “because he’s straight” “because no one would come” and “because he’d scare people” burst out in unison.

Tanka glared and grabbed the spare ball. “Come on, I want to play too!” 

“We’re never going to get this down to a win are we?” Hinata sighed. 

The new teams were Kageyama, Hinata and Tanaka vs Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Asahi then Nishinoya, Daichi and Suga against Bokuto Yachi and Kiyoko. Apparently, Kiyoko had had her own share of setting in high school, though she was never their star player. Yachi recounted the day she found out about Kiyoko being on the team and how she’d fallen for her because of the uniform. There seemed to be some sort of secret joke hidden between them as Kiyoko blushed deeply and Yachi hugged her waist. It seemed to dawn on Hinata just then that the two were together, a fact pretty clear to everyone else so they all just ignored him.

When Akaashi arrived, Bokuto was about to beg someone to let him be on a team with him, but Kiyoko beat him to it. She handed him the ball and said “Hope you can set, Doll.”  
He smiled a little and took her spot. Yamaguchi stepped in to play for Yachi, though he didn’t have much more experience than she did, and Tsukishima made sure not to let Yamaguchi see him as he ignored them outside and sat down at the bar. Yachi peeked in to check on him, but once he explained as he had to Bokuto and Kuroo, she understood and promised to let the others know not to say anything. 

When everyone began filing in, Tsukishima hid to avoid Yamaguchi until all the dancers were in the back with Kiyoko and Yachi. He hated to think about how his palms felt a little sweaty thinking of Yamaguchi dancing again. It hadn’t been easier on any of them to see the dancers up there but for Tsukishima, it had started to affect him outside the club too. Saturday morning when Yamaguchi texted him asking for a page of notes he’d misplaced from one of their classes, he almost couldn’t bring himself to open the door when Yamaguchi came to get them. 

 

It continued that way for two weeks before anything changed. They would gather to play short rounds of volleyball, Tsukishima hiding away inside, they’d all get ready, the club would open and eventually the dancers would take to the stage. Daichi and Suga liked watching from the side as their friends went through the routine. Oikawa was slowly getting more comfortable on stage and, albeit very slowly, Iwaizumi was beginning to be able to keep his head on his shoulders. Akaashi took control as always, bringing more and more customers as word got around and Bokuto never missed a dance, standing towards the back with a bit of a smile. Both Suga and Daichi felt bad about being happy they were at least friends because it seemed to make Bokuto so happy... but Akaashi’s boyfriend complicated things. Kenma was a natural even from the beginning but it was interesting to see him learn to explore his own zone, especially with Kuroo staring from the sidelines. Hinata was still pretty shy, but he seemed a bit more comfortable with his own body, getting it to move the way he wanted it to and making Kageyama always a bit flustered. Yamaguchi was the most surprising, however. From how Yachi and Kiyoko described him and how much Kuroo questioned it, both Daichi and Suga were pleasantly surprised at how well he had been doing while keeping an eye on the always hovering Tsukishima who never approached him outside of the club. 

They found out from Kuroo and Bokuto later that the two of them were friends which they guessed might have been a bit awkward for them both. As for everyone else, excluding Asahi and Nishinoya who had been flirting heavily for the past few months and Tanaka, they seemed to be exploring making friends- at least as of right now- outside of the club as well. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had made the most progress, even showing up together a few times, but Hinata and Kageyama seemed stuck in the I-like-you-but-we’re-just-going-to-hang-out-until-I-say-something phase. Kuroo flirted heavily with Kenma, but they couldn’t tell if Kenma was relatively clueless or just shy. Bokuto was the hardest to watch; Akaashi had the boy hooked without any promise of anything and yet Bokuto always “happened” to be standing next to him. The poor boy couldn’t help himself. 

It was a Wednesday afternoon right after class that Tsukishima noticed Yamaguchi acting a little odd. He thought about asking him if there was something he wanted to talk about- if it was him- but he thought better of it. If it was something to do with the club, he wasn’t sure he could handle Yamaguchi coming clean and actually having to talk about it without doing something he might regret... Not the best idea since they were headed back to class in just twenty minutes. 

He eventually found out it had little to nothing to do with him, which was a relief. What was less of a relief was what he saw as Nova stepped out in the stage again. Tsukishima’s eyes trailed along his body, the paint and freckles making the beautiful designs of the night sky come alive and the fake piercings doing something odd to his head. He noticed a new set and as he stared, he realized that they were real, the skin around them was pink and it was like he’d just gotten them pierced this morning or last night, which had to be true because they were not there yesterday. 

Both of Yamaguchi’s nipples had been pierced, peeking through the leather straps that Kiyoko had probably had to alter for this new idea. Tsukishima almost choked on his drink when he realized Nova was having quite an impact on Yamaguchi. 

Kuroo nudged his arm. “You should go get a closer look.”

“I can’t do that, what if he saw me?” Tsukishima hissed. 

“Then you’ll finally be able to kiss the boy you’ve been dying over for almost a month now!” 

Tsukishima glared at him, but found his feet edging closer. Just to the edge of the crowd, he told himself. 

With everyone crowding the floor, it was almost worse than sitting in the back. He decided to move closer, standing beside Mad-Dog who looked like he was about to make a remark but decided not to. He was thankful someone finally got it. Just as the song started to come to a close, Tsukishima fell forward from a shove behind him and looked just in time to meet the horrified eyes of his best friend. 

Yamaguchi missed his last few beats with the music and the only thing that cut off their eye contact was the curtains that swung shut before Tsukishima could find any words to say. 

Backstage, Yamaguchi ran to a dressing room, refusing to come out as he feared Tsukishima coming back to see him. He’d never been so embarrassed in his life!

Kiyoko caught Tsukishima before he’d even called out Yamaguchi’s name. “He’s not coming out, Tsukishima.”

“Kiyoko, I really didn’t meant to freak him out, I swear! It was a complete accident, I just... I don’t know! But I want to see him!”

“What are you going to say?” She asked, keeping her arms out at her sides, not backing down even though she had to look up to see his face. 

“You’re going to keep me from him?” He demanded.

Kiyoko lowered her arms but not her gaze. “If I have to, yes.” The other dancers glanced nervously at Tsukishima. 

He sighed and let his shoulders fall. “Fine, can you just tell him I want to talk to him whenever I can?”

Kiyoko nodded. “I’ll let him know.” She promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DUUUUUUUN Nova is PISSED good job Tsukki. But alas, the end has not come for our TsukkiYama, trust me. Also, next chapter has a lot to do with Bokuto being an adorable dork so get excited, little crows, cuz his story doesn't get easier from there


	9. Team Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi glanced at Kiyoko up above the stage. If they told Yamaguchi they’d known all along, would that make it better or worse? Probably worse. As if the situation hadn’t been messed up enough, just as she decided to talk to both Tsukishima and Kiyoko before saying anything, Suga burst in through the back door.
> 
> “Are you okay?” He asked, sweeping into the room and crouching at Yamaguchi’s feet.
> 
> Yamaguchi had a slightly vacant look on his face like he wasn’t sure how he felt or like the feelings had become detached from his body. 
> 
> “He’s having a break down!” Hinata cried, shaking his head.
> 
> “He’s not having a breakdown!” Kenma tried to assure him. 
> 
> “He kinda looks like it...” Akaashi admitted. 
> 
> “Shush! All of you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of this story was written way in advance but now we've caught up so I maaaaay be posting a little less often but I promise promise promise I will finish it! Thanks for bearing with it, little crows, all the comments/kudos/hits mean so much! <3

It took Yachi almost an hour to get Yamaguchi to come out of his dressing room. Hinata and Kenma hovered around him as she pulled him out by the hand. He looked pale and nervous, but he didn’t seem like he was going to throw up like he had earlier so they all figured he was at least a bit better. 

“What happened?” Oikawa said as he came in off his second dance, panting slightly. Iwaizumi came in after him and looked a bit surprised to see everyone huddled in the middle of the room. “Umm, bad time?”

“A little.” Yachi said, taking the money from his hands. “He’s uh- dealing with revealing himself I guess you could say.”

Iwaizumi nodded and said something softly to Oikawa as he left, leaving the king with a smile he tried to hide as he walked over to them. “Panic on stage?” He asked. 

Yamaguchi just shook his head. 

“Yamaguchi, it’ll be okay. You were going to have to face this eventually, right?”

“I didn’t think it was going to end up like this!” He said falling into a chair and hiding his face in his hands. “How could I not have seen him before?”

Yachi glanced at Kiyoko up above the stage. If they told Yamaguchi they’d known all along, would that make it better or worse? Probably worse. As if the situation hadn’t been messed up enough, just as she decided to talk to both Tsukishima and Kiyoko before saying anything, Suga burst in through the back door.

“Are you okay?” He asked, sweeping into the room and crouching at Yamaguchi’s feet.

Yamaguchi had a slightly vacant look on his face like he wasn’t sure how he felt or like the feelings had become detached from his body. 

“He’s having a break down!” Hinata cried, shaking his head.

“He’s not having a breakdown!” Kenma tried to assure him. 

“He kinda looks like it...” Akaashi admitted. 

“Shush! All of you!” Suga said, effectively quieting them all. “Yamaguchi? Are you going to be okay? Can you say something maybe?”

Yamaguchi’s eyes focused on Suga’s face then his eyes narrowed a little as if in suspicion. “Did you know?”

Yachi felt the hair on her neck stand on end and tried to get Kiyoko’s attention; he’d much rather be up there then back here. 

“What do you mean?”

Yamaguchi stood suddenly, making them all jump back. “You knew! Did you know, Yachi?” He demanded, turning towards her. Her panicked expression must have given her away because his face started to turn red. “You all knew- he probably told you not to say anything, right?” He growled. 

Hinata and Kenma exchanged looked; they’d never seen him so angry before. Against their protests, he pushed through the small crowd around him, grabbed his back, and rushed out the door. Yachi, Hinata and Suga followed, shouting for Akaashi, Kenma, and Oikawa to stay put since they hadn’t changed yet and the didn’t want to risk anything. 

He waved his way through the crowd almost too easily and Suga tried getting Tsukishima’s attention, but even once he did it was too late. Yamaguchi had disappeared outside in the late night masses of downtown. Tsukishima cursed to himself and threw down the rag in his hands. “I knew this wasn’t going to work!”

“This was your idea!” Suga said defensively.

Tsukki sighed heavily and pounded his fist against one of the club’s walls. “I’ve just screwed everything up, I should have just told him or not gone up there, or-”

“Well you did.” Suga said turning on him with his hands on his hips. “And now, you need to fix it. If you think it was your fault, then it’s your responsibility to find him and make him understand.”

Tsukki looked surprised at Suga’s stern voice just as much as Hinata was. The shorter one nodded. “Yeah, Yamaguchi’s my friend too. If you don’t fix it, he won’t work here anymore and you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed a bit of a difference in him since he started working here almost a month ago.”

He wanted to yell back at Hinata:  _ yes he noticed, yes he wanted to fix it,  _ and  _ who was he to think he knew Yamaguchi better? _ Instead he just glared until the small dancer shrunk a bit behind Suga. “Shut up, Shrimp.” He finally muttered, shoving his way back inside.

  


Suga called for a “team meeting” after work that night to deal with the possibility that Yamaguchi might not be willing to come back to work after the events of the night. 

Kiyoko sighed and slumped in her chair. “He really loved being up there. You could just see it.”

“He was good too, everyone loved him.” Bokuto agreed, flinching at a glare Tsukki shot him across the table. 

Daichi held up his hands. “Maybe all he needs is to talk to you, Tsukishima. If you two are really good friends, maybe you are the only one who can clear this all up and if he comes back, well that’s a bonus, but we just want to know he’s okay.”

“As long as you don’t scare him off again...” Hinata added under his breath. 

Kageyama smacked his shoulder and motioned for him to be quiet. Daichi and Suga almost laughed at how Kageyama managed to keep himself together so much better when Hinata wasn’t on stage, though maybe he still wasn’t the best at making friends. 

Tsukishima nodded, acknowledging that he realized it was a good idea while having no idea how to even going about doing that. It’s not like there was a “sorry-I-lied-about-knowing-you-were-a-stripper-in-the-same-gay-bar-I-work-at-and-kind-of-freaked-you-out-by-being-kind-of-a-creepy-perv” card at the grocery store he could just go pick up with a movie to watch. This was going to change their relationship for sure, he just hoped it might go in a way that they got to remain part of each others lives. 

Suga finally dismissed them to go home and they split off outside the bar. Bokuto overheard Iwaizumi and Oikawa talk about a late movie they were about to go see- some new one he’d hardly heard about- and spotted Akaashi waiting by the opposite corner looking up and down the road, most likely for a taxi. 

He jogged over and smiled. “Mind if I catch a ride with you?” They hadn’t interacted too much outside of the volleyball they played in the alleyway before work each day, but Akaashi didn’t seem to mind his company.

“Sure.” He said, still watching for a taxi. 

The first one that came by almost passed them until Bokuto reached out his long arms, stepping into the street a bit farther than was probably necessary, but getting the car to stop all the same. They climbed in and Bokuto realized he hadn’t thought this through as well as he should have because he didn’t have anything to say. 

Akaashi didn’t appear to feel awkward by the silence and stared out his window to the darkness, a few lights illuminating his face and dark hair. The thing about Akaashi was he was attractive no matter what he wore, so just because he didn’t have on a garter and black lace, didn’t mean Bokuto was having an easy time figuring out what to say. 

“So... Umm, how are you liking the club?” He finally decided. 

Akaashi turned to him with a small smile. “It’s a lot of fun here. In Tokyo, no one from the front wanted to associate with the likes of us.”

Bokuto must have worn his surprise blatantly because Akaashi half smiled. “You’re kidding? Were you a dancer there too?”

“Yea, almost for a year.”

“Wow, you’re probably one of the most experienced guys we’ve ever had.” He sounded impressed. “Still, I can’t believe that! You were all coworkers, you never played volleyball in back alleys in Tokyo?”

This time, Akaashi’s smile even showed his teeth. “Nope, sadly enough. I think I’m a pretty good setter.”

“Anyone who can set to me has his work cut out for him!” Bokuto assured him. “I don’t know how my team made it without kicking me out.”

“You have a pretty powerful spike though, from what I’ve seen in limited space.”

“Thanks.” He smiled.

“However, I think Hinata or Iwaizumi is probably a little better...”

“Akaashi!” He cried, looking wounded and finally getting a laugh out of his friend. 

“Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have said that. I do that sometimes. It annoys the hell out of my boyfriend.”

Bokuto shrugged. “Honestly is a virtue isn’t it?”

“I guess you’re right.” Akaashi said as the car slowed to a stop in front of a group of apartments.

“You’re joking.” Bokuto said once he realized where they were. 

“What?” 

“I live just across the street from here!” He pointed to the set of apartments across the street. “Look look, you can see mine from here, number 45!”

They climbed out and paid the taxi for their ride, splitting it between them. “Well, see you tomorrow, Bokuto.” Akaashi said, entering a code to the front gate and slipping inside. 

Bokuto waved goodbye and walked to his own apartment, smiling over the thought of Akaashi’s laugh then frowning because he was crushing on someone who already had a boyfriend. Maybe the best way to get over it was to learn more about him until he found something he couldn’t stand. Maybe Akaashi didn’t wear socks with tennis shoes.... Maybe he couldn’t handle Bokuto’s loud nature for more than an hour before the club opened... Maybe he didn’t eat meat... There had to be something, how perfect could a guy be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, poor Bokuto and Yamaguchi... I love these guys, I really do but sometimes it's just too much fun to mess with them sorry XD


	10. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s Daichi.” He said, almost out of breath.
> 
> “Go ahead, I can wait.” Oikawa settled himself back onto the couch and watched Iwaizumi tear himself away to find his stupid phone.
> 
> Iwaizumi answered the phone roughly at first then apologized.
> 
> “Are you okay, Iwaizumi?” Daichi asked on the other end.
> 
> “Yeah, yeah fine sorry.”
> 
> “If I woke you up, I’m sorry I just wanted to let you know that uh- Suga just said he got a call from the police... we were robbed this morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sometimes I get these random ideas that really had no holding in my original plot.... this chapter features on of them. It fits I suppose so whatever. I can never focus on one pairing for too long if you didn't notice already. Anywho have fun reading, thanks for everything little crows <3

It was almost 5 in the morning when Iwaizumi and Oikawa got out of their movie. They had been talking through most of it and Iwaizumi was pretty sure they had some popcorn thrown at them at one point, but the worst part was as they were leaving someone had spilled their drink all down Oikawa’s legs. 

Iwaizumi took him to his own apartment since it was closest to avoid the stain setting in. Oikawa didn’t seem to mind the mess of his house, but he still shuffled his guest to the bathroom so he could quickly pick up a little bit. As Oikawa tore off his pants and handed them off to Iwaizumi, he realized they had hit a snag. At about the same time, Iwaizumi realized there was now a partially naked Oikawa hiding in his bathroom and well he wasn’t sure how to deal with that.

While he was down the hall, the tall dancer dashed over to the couch and hid his bare legs under a blanket, completely aware that Iwaizumi had seen him in far less, but not sure they were quite to the point that him lounging in his underwear was quite appropriate. He sometimes wondered whether or not Iwaizumi was actually interested in  _ dating  _ him or if it was more the allure of sleeping with a stripper and pretending that wasn’t the only reason once they’d broken up. 

On the other hand, they’d had a lot of fun. Iwaizumi was a bit of a grumpy person sometimes, but he was nice and smart and Oikawa liked being around him for some reason. He decided to put his fears to rest by seeing Iwaizumi’s reaction to him lying across the couch; if he made a move, Oikawa would be more sure that they were just meant to be a casual type of thing from here on out.

When Iwaizumi came back around the corner and saw Oikawa draped across the cushions, he almost retreated back down the hallway.  _ Who did he think he was looking so good lying there like an idiot? _

“What are you doing?” He demanded.

“You’re not keeping me locked up inside a bathroom all night, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa replied, not looking away from his phone.

“Put something on then.” He grumbled, tossing a blanket at the couch. 

The brunet tried to hide his smile as he adjusted the fabric around him. “So what now?” He asked as IWaizumi settled in next to him.

“Your pants should be done in about an hour I think so that’s not much time for anything.”

Oikawa leaned his head in closer to Iwaizumi’s and let a flirty smile spread across his face. “I know something that might make the time go faster.” He purred. 

Now that he was confident Iwaizumi wasn’t planning to sleep with him and dump him the morning after, Oikawa was even more turned on. He tried to pretend the way Iwaizumi’s arms looked underneath his work shirt while he crossed his arms and smiled up at him on stage wasn’t completely distracting and he tried to pretend that every time they’d kissed so far he didn’t have to keep himself grounded and not attack like his body wanted to. Now... well he was okay with a little more attack in their time together.

Iwaizumi glanced down at his lips and the moment he did, Oikawa bit the bottom one ever so slightly and sent him over the edge. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa to him and pressed their lips together suddenly, making them both smile. They had kissed before, but they both seemed aware now that the other was ready to move past second base. Oikawa scooted closer and was only mildly aware that the blanket had begun sliding down his body. Iwaizumi’s tongue was the first to ask for entrance which the other gladly gave and soon they both began fighting for dominance. Oikawa slid his fingers into the short, dark hair at the base of Iwaizumi’s neck and marvelled at how soft it was. He smiled a little again;  _ of course  _ he would have soft hair, he thought the current state of his apartment was a mess with a few things lying around. He was apparently a bit of a perfectionist. As one of Iwaizumi’s hands found its way to Oikawa’s brown locks, the other slid down to the dancer’s waist, gently coaxing him closer. Just as Oikawa shifted to slide his legs over Iwaizumi’s lap, a phone rang on the table behind them. Iwaizumi groaned as he pulled away from Oikawa’s soft lips. 

“That’s Daichi.” He said, almost out of breath.

“Go ahead, I can wait.” Oikawa settled himself back onto the couch and watched Iwaizumi tear himself away to find his stupid phone. 

Iwaizumi answered the phone roughly at first then apologized. 

“Are you okay, Iwaizumi?” Daichi asked on the other end. 

“Yeah, yeah fine sorry.” 

“If I woke you up, I’m sorry I just wanted to let you know that uh- Suga just said he got a call from the police... we were robbed this morning.”

“What?” Iwaizumi roared.

Oikawa poked his head into the room. “What happened?” 

“The club was fucking robbed!” 

“Who’s that?”

“Oh- umm Oikawa?”

“Oh...” The two stood for a moment in silence before Daichi continued. “Umm anyways, Suga is over there now and I’m just on my way out. I’ll keep you posted, but I wanted you to know.”

“Can we go over there?” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi repeated the question to Daichi who said yes and once Oikawa had grabbed a pair of Iwaizumi’s shorts, they hurried down to the car. 

“Are those mine?” Iwaizumi asked as they drove, trying to ignore the fact that he’d just basically admitted where his eyes had been wandering.

“Yeah, they’re a little short.” Oikawa complained.

“ _ So _ sorry  _ Your Majesty _ , I apologize if the shorts I didn’t even offer you are too short.” 

“Your sarcasm is almost deadly, Iwa-chan.”

“Almost just isn’t close enough now is it?”

As they pulled up to Midnight Allure, Daichi’s car was already there along with two police cars and a broken front window. They made their way inside where Suga was punching in numbers. He looked like he hadn’t slept all night so Iwaizumi could only guess how he looked; Oikawa was well put together as always- even if he was wearing shorts that were a little too short-  which made him want to slap him just for being attractive but he figured now wasn’t the time to get into that.

“Oikawa, Iwaizumi!” Daichi called from where he was talking to a few officers.

They introduced themselves and got the recounted version of what happened. A store owner from down the street called in their broken window with the suspicion they’d been robbed. When police showed up, there were some signs of people having gone through the place but luckily Suga was good at hiding things because their money never stayed in the register overnight just for situations like this.

“So what was actually taken?” Oikawa asked.

“Suga and I did inventory as well as we knew it, but until the others show up, we won’t know for sure.”

The officers excused themselves with Daichi’s agreement to go down to the station and put in a formal report once they had a list. Suga let them know they should have plenty to cover getting the window fixed, but he was worried about opening that night without the glass there. 

“Well, we can just board it up can’t we?” Iwaizumi asked. “We could open tonight still, right?”

“After getting robbed... I don’t know how many people are going to want to come in anymore. We’ll have the devoted ones of course, but we may not have enough business to keep going for much longer...” As Suga’s last sentence faded out, a pained sound came from Yachi who had just showed up with Kiyoko. 

“Just how much did they take?” She squeaked.

“No, no, it’s not that.” Suga assured her as Bokuto came in after them. 

“Hey, what’s missing?” He asked.

“That’s what we’re trying to figure-”

“The music!”

“The lights!” 

Yachi and Kiyoko quickly ran to the back before Suga even asked them to take an inventory. He figured they had that part covered so he sent everyone else who’d shown up to look anywhere else they could think. Kuroo, Noya and Asahi checked through the supplies behind the bar and by the time they all met back up to report, not much had gone missing. Asahi reported four bottles of alcohol missing as well as, oddly enough, an empty tip jar. In the back, Kageyama and Hinata discovered another, smaller window had been broken to which Suga went back to punch in more numbers and seemed to slowly get more and more upset. Yachi and Kiyoko made an even more startling report. 

Another pained sound came from the backroom and when everyone rushed in to see what was wrong, they saw almost the entire backroom had been torn apart. Yachi was sitting in the middle of the room, frantically trying to sort through papers and gather up fabric while Kiyoko came down the back stairs. “Nearly all our music equipment is gone.” She stated, her voice wavering between anger and sadness.

Yachi looked like she was about to cry. “What are we going to do? We couldn’t possibly replace that all now, it has to be shipped here from Murakami! Not to mention the waiting period and-” Kiyoko wrapped her arms around the little blonde and kissed her hair.

“We’ll figure it out okay? I promise.”

“What if we go get it?” Hinata asked. Both girls looked up at him with wide eyes and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to get into a car right now and drive if it would make them happier. He remembered how Kiyoko and Yachi were so welcoming and made him feel so at ease even though he’d been thrown into this situation in such a whirlwind. “Alright that’s settled. Give me a list of everything I’ll be back by the time we open.” 

Yachi lept to her feet and threw her arms around Hinata's waist. “You’re the best!” 

Kiyoko smiled and hugged him once Yachi moved. “Thank you so much Hinata.” 

“I’m going with you.” Kageyama said decidedly as the girls hurriedly scribbled down their list. “You’d get lost trying to get there by yourself.”

Hinata stuck out his tongue, but didn’t reject his company.

“No detours you two, you only have a few hours.” Bokuto said, making them both bright red. 

Yachi handed over the list and hugged them both as they made their way out. Before they could get too far, Oikawa and Akaashi handed them some of their own money to help the girls pay for the equipment as a sort of surprise which led to everyone pitching in for help and before they knew it, Hinata had more money in his hands than he could hold. They hurried out to Kageyama’s car before the girls could reject it and left Kiyoko’s check on the table where she’d see it when they left. 

Hinata settled into the passenger seat. “Too bad Kenma and Yamaguchi weren’t here. They would have pitched in too.”

“Tsukishima and Ennoshita weren’t here either, but I suspect that’s because of school.”

Hinata whacked himself on the forehead suddenly. “I had class today too!” He groaned. 

“You’re an idiot.” Kageyama said as he shook his head and pretended he wasn’t smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so that idea I talked about earlier was the club being robbed... totally spur of the moment idea and tada here we are now. Next chapter is *-* well let's just say things are going to be picking up for a ship in the very near future....


	11. Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki blinked as his friend dropped his school bag and locked the door behind them. “I’m confused.”
> 
> Yamaguchi couldn’t help but laugh. “I see that. Was my mouth not clear enough?”
> 
> Slowly, he started to hope those words meant what he’d spent years thinking was never going to happen between them. Slowly, Tsukki began to hope that screw up from the night before may have been the best mistake of his life. “You mean...”
> 
> “I mean-” Yamaguchi said stepping closer until Tsukki had backed into the wall “- I want this.”

When Tsukishima, Ennoshita, Kenma and Yamaguchi told Daichi they had school, he assured them that they could handle everything at the club and he would let them know more as the day wore on. He remembered as Kageyama and Hinata left that Yamaguchi had actually said he’d be there later so he shared the news with the rest of who was there. Yachi and Kiyoko were happy to hear it, but they worried about how he and Tsukishima’s relationship might change because of it.

Yamaguchi had actually planned it all out so that if anyone was leaving, it was going to be Tsukki. He had gotten Bokuto’s number the day they signed up like the others, but the night he stormed out of the club was the first time he used it. He demanded to know what Tsukki had been doing the whole time he’d been dancing as Nova to which Bokuto answered honestly. Hearing that his new piercings were one of the biggest surprises made the idea form in his mind and the next morning before their shared class, Yamaguchi waited outside. 

Tsukki spotted him leaning up against the wall outside their class and couldn’t decide if he was more relieved or worried that the brunet wasn’t running away from him. He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. He’d never been one for apologies, but maybe for him he could make the exception.

“Hey, Yamaguchi. I uh-”

Yamaguchi cut off his words by grabbing the collar of Tsukki’s jacket and pulling him down to meet their lips together. At first, they both froze with their lips together until Yamaguchi stepped closer and moved his mouth against the other’s, feeling the softness under his own. He pulled away once Tsukki had realized what was going on and he smirked at the dumbfounded look on his best friend.

“Follow me.” Yamaguchi said, pulling him towards the bathroom.

“What- what are you doing?” Tsukki finally asked as Yamaguchi kicked the first door open behind him. “I thought you were mad at me?” 

“I am.” Yamaguchi said kissing him again. “I’m pissed off, actually. More that you didn’t tell me in the first place.” 

Tsukki blinked as his friend dropped his school bag and locked the door behind them. “I’m confused.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but laugh. “I see that. Was my mouth not clear enough?”

Slowly, he started to hope those words meant what he’d spent years thinking was never going to happen between them. Slowly, Tsukki began to hope that screw up from the night before may have been the best mistake of his life. “You mean...”

“I mean-” Yamaguchi said stepping closer until Tsukki had backed into the wall “- I want this.” 

Tsukki bit his bottom lip in hesitation. This was the hottest thing he’d ever seen Yamaguchi do, and he’d seen Nova wrapped around a pole just last night. His confidence, his voice, his eagerness... it was almost too much for him. “Tadashi...”

Yamaguchi smiled hearing his name and kissed Tsukki’s mouth. “No strings attached.” He planted another kiss on the corner of his lips. “No worries.” He slid his mouth down to Tsukki’s jaw and placed his hands around the taller man’s torso. “But all the fun.”

Tsukki’s heart fluttered as his placed more kisses down to his collar bone, but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. All Tadashi wanted was a friends with benefits compromise that always ended with someone getting hurt and as much as he hated to admit it, that was most likely going to be him. 

Of all the people in the world, he had to fall for his stupidly adorable, stupidly loyal, stupidly wonderful best friend. As much as he wanted to tell him he wanted more than just Yamaguchi’s body, he couldn’t imagine getting any better deal after last night. This may all be part of some evil revenge he was plotting, but Tsukki would take anything not to lose him. Still, if they were going to play this game, he was going to play it right. 

He gripped Yamaguchi’s arms and spun him around, pressing him to the wall now. “Tadashi, are you sure?”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened a little at first before putting on a flirty smile. “Give me your best shot, Kei.”

At hearing his name, Tsukki let go of every reservation he had left. He only hoped someone in their class had notes he could borrow tomorrow.

 

After Hinata and Kageyama left, the others helped clean up the backroom with the girls as well as the rest of the glass from the broken windows. 

“We’re going to have to board it up.” Asahi sighed staring at the gaping hole. 

“That’s going to look great.” Suga said, sourly. 

“What if we painted it.” Bokuto suggested. “We could all throw something up there and it’d be like advertising or something. “

“Well look who’s finally bringing out a good idea.” Kuroo said throwing his arm around Bokuto’s shoulders.

“Hey!”

“If you want to, go for it.” Daichi said with a smile.

“I can’t draw for shit.” Iwaizumi shook his head. “You guys have fun.”

“Come on, Iwa-chan! You can’t be that bad!” Oikawa laughed. “We’ll have to get supplies though.”

“By that you mean  _ me  _ since you took my car here?” 

“Well since you offered, let’s go!” He grabbed the security guard’s hand and pulled him eagerly out the door.

“No detours for you two either!” Kuroo shouted as the door swung closed behind them.

Asahi volunteered to go get the wood boards and Nishinoya almost jumped at the chance to go with him. Tanaka winked as they left and Daichi chuckled. 

“Alright if anyone else has any more unofficial declarations of feelings can we just air them now?” Daichi asked looking out at the others. Suga pecked him on the cheek as Bokuto quickly looked at the floor and tried hard not to blush. “You don’t count.” Daichi said snaking his arm around the ash blond man’s waist.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi arrived back just as Asahi and Nishinoya did so they quickly got down to work. Akaashi wrote out the club’s name Midnight Allure in a fancy script nicely centered so everyone else could paint around it. They threw on bright colors that would be illuminated by the street lamps and as they stood back to admire their work, everyone was quite impressed. 

“Not bad Akaashi.” Bokuto said peering over his shoulder. “I didn’t know you were so artistically inclined.”

“Seems there’s quite a bit you don’t know about me, Bokuto.” He said quietly.

 

Kageyama and Hinata loaded up the last of the music supplies, triple checking the list with everything in the back of the car. 

“Are you sure we got it all?” Hinata asked.

“Yes, dumbass, I checked it all.”

“I just want to be-”

“Shut up and get in the car.” Kageyama said as he closed the trunk. 

Hinata was switching through the radio channels until he heard a familiar song and left it. He tried not to smile as Kageyama fell in beside him. He hesitated for a minute and looked like he was going to say something before shaking his head and staring up the car.

An almost smug smile spread across Hinata’s face. “Something wrong Kageyama?”

“I’m going to hurt you.” He replied, trying not to look sideways at the little orange haired dancer next to him as he backed out of their parking spot.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I might.” 

“You shouldn’t”

“I still might.”

Hinata smiled a little. “I won’t be able to dance if you break me.”

“I said hurt.”

“Same thing.” 

Kageyama hesitated. “Fine, you’re safe for now, dumbass Hinata.”

By the time they made it back to the club, all the employees but Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were in the alley playing volleyball like normal. Hinata jumped out and pointed eagerly where the window had been boarded up and painted. “Whoa, you guys made this!” 

“Yeah, Akaashi did the middle.” Bokuto said smiling.

“What do you guys think?” Daichi asked.

“It looks great!” They said in unison.

“Did you get everything?” Yachi begged as she made her way over to them. 

They led her and Kiyoko to the back of the car and let them check through everything they’d gotten. They ran over their list by memory and sighed that it was all there.

“Thank you so so much!” Yachi hugged them both.

Together, everyone loaded the equipment into the club where they found Oikawa and Iwaizumi asleep on the stage. Oikawa had laid his head on Iwaizumi’s lap with his legs hanging over the edge. 

“What’s with them?” Hinata asked.

“They didn’t get much sleep.” Kuroo said with a knowing look.

“And they showed up together?” Kageyama asked.

“Yup.” Bokuto nodded.

They looked at each other for a moment then the realization hit them in a wave. “Ooooh.”

“You two are hopeless.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess we'll be seeing how all that works out for Tsukki and Yama... in other news, everyone else seems to be doing well, right? Ha.... ha... yeah let's see how long that lasts <3 thanks little crows


	12. What To Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Unlike some slackers, they showed up to help out this morning.” Bokuto teased just as Kenma and Ennoshita walked in. “Oh look, everyone not on the list for employee of the month.”
> 
> “We have an employee of the month?” Hinata asked.
> 
> “No, but if we did, I know four people wouldn’t get it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooooo running out of ideas for chapter titles..... this is ridiculous

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi arrived almost at the same time and everyone was relieved to see their dancer back to normal, smiling and blushing under the attention. The only answer either one would give was that they’d made up and gotten over the fact that they’d be working together now. To everyone else, they seemed like friends again, but Tsukki couldn’t get their morning out of his head no matter how had he tried. He hoped Yamaguchi felt the same way but he was amazing at pretending nothing had happened between them which only made it worse. He was  _ dying  _ now, if he thought it was bad before... well he was nervous about his break this time around.

He spotted the two men asleep on the stage and decided to use that to pull attention away from them. “What’s with the two of them?” 

“Unlike some slackers, they showed up to help out this morning.” Bokuto teased just as Kenma and Ennoshita walked in. “Oh look, everyone not on the list for employee of the month.”

“We have an employee of the month?” Hinata asked.

“No, but if we did, I know four people wouldn’t get it.”

“Stand down, Bokuto.” Daichi laughed, shaking his head. “We got everything fixed in the end.”

“What all was taken?” Ennoshita asked.

“A lot of the music equipment-” before Suga could finish, both of the dancers cut him off asking worriedly what they were going to do about that night. Suga raised his hands to silence them. “Hey, don’t worry about it, Hinata and Kageyama took care of it. We’re nearly ready to go now.”

“We’re done!” Yachi called from the balcony.

“I take it back, we  _ are  _ ready to go.”

“Thank goodness.” Kenma sighed.

Kuroo put his elbow on the blond’s shoulder. “What would you do without this place, Calico.”

“Please don’t call me that.” Kenma said fluidly slipping out from under his arm and looking up with a direct and flirty gaze. “At least not yet...” He drifted off to the back room while Kuroo let his jaw fall open.

“You’re going to catch flies.”

“Shut up, Noya.”

 

They woke up Iwaizumi and Oikawa half an hour before the club was ready to open. Oikawa had a small stripe of blue paint stretched across his cheek, but soon he was refreshed and ready to go.

“So...” Yachi said walking past him as he waited to take the stage. “You spent the night at Iwaizumi’s house, right?”

Oikawa blushed and shook his head. “Oh uh- no not really. We went to see a movie and I got something all over my legs so he took me to his apartment to clean them. Daichi called us right about then.”

Yachi raised her eyebrow. “Is that why you were wearing his shorts?” He faltered and she laughed lightly. “I could tell they were his. They were a little short on you.”

“That’s what I said!”

She turned her soft eyes up to him and a serious look passed over her face. “You really like him?” He stammered a little bit so Yachi took that as a yes. “Good. He’s been here about a year now and I can tell he likes you too.”

He hesitated. “You think so?”

She nodded. “I also think that if you two chose to spend anymore long nights together, let me know in advance so I can get the right cover up okay?” She said scribbling something onto a pad of paper and skipping away. 

Oikawa opened his mouth to retort but he smiled instead and made his way to the stage for his first dance of the night. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he liked it better when Oikawa was on stage or lying across his couch, but either way he was pretty sure he landed the most attractive guy he’d ever met. 

And it was kind of infuriating. Bokuto and Kuroo teased him about it when they could and he’d almost given up denying everything they said.  _ Almost _ . He wasn’t quite ready to let his sarcastic, tough exterior be completely completely torn down yet, not around those two. He had his fair share of ammunition to fire back with on Kuroo, but for Bokuto he tried to go a little easy. It was clear how much of a thing he had for Akaashi, how he was always ready to help and how Akaashi had even started to look for Bokuto as they took a taxi home almost every night after work now. He was torturing himself with not being able to have the pretty dancer.

At the bar just after Doll’s first dance, Bokuto was thinking the same thing. “I’m never going to like anyone ever again.” He grumbled, his drink touching his lips again. 

Asahi slyly diluted the next drink he handed out next, aware the Bokuto was making a habit of this now. “Don’t say that.”

“Why not? If I can’t have Akaashi, then what’s the point?”

“Bokuto, you’ve know him for just about a month.” 

“And I know there’s no one else like him out there. Tell me, have you ever seen someone even remotely close to that level of- of perfection.”

“You’re so drunk.”

“So what.” Bokuto rested his chin on his palm. “So what? I’m completely fine.”

“I’m just glad you don’t drive home.” Asahi shook his head. He did feel sorry for Bokuto, but if they didn’t do something quickly, he was going to do something he regretted in this drunken state. “No more for you tonight.”

“Asahi!” 

“If you’re going to be in a taxi with the boy you’re just head over heels over then you’re going to regret even having this much tomorrow morning. You’re going to say something or do something and then you can forget about being friends.”

Bokuto stared at his half empty glass and pushed it away from himself. “I guess you have a point.

“Of course, that’s what they pay me for.” He said smiling slightly and trading the glass out for a bottle of water. “If it’s any consolation, I think he does really see you as a friend. I mean, I know we all kind of do but I think he seems pretty fond of you.”

Bokuto didn’t answer. He wasn’t sure what to say so he just didn’t. If Akaashi didn’t have a boyfriend, would things even be different? Was it really just the timing that was wrong or was it that Bokuto just wasn’t supposed to get this one? He shook his head. Asahi was definitely right, drinking and thinking about Akaashi were not a good combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas poor Bokuto bby. <3 don't worry my love, things aren't done yet mwuahaha I mean umm nothing
> 
>  
> 
> If you haven't noticed by now, I am a complete dork please ignore me.


	13. A New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re up to four and we need five.”
> 
> “I don’t get a say in this?” Kageyama asked.
> 
> “Not really.”
> 
> “Well then I guess that’s that.” Hinata said clearly trying not to gloat but doing a pretty bad job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Kenma time, I have been ignoring my poor pudding head for a while now, but here he comes with a wooooonderful idea *-*

Despite their efforts, business did start to slow. Suga was beside himself with worry most of the time and Daichi, try as he might, seemed more stressed than anyone had seen him since their first month being open. The dancers did their best to stir things up, but even with the blinding lights they could see that each night less and less people were coming in. 

After work one night nearly a month and a half after they’d been robbed, Kuroo and Kenma were leaving when an idea struck the blond dancer. He simply couldn’t wait until the next day to tell Kiyoko so he hurriedly said goodbye to Kuroo and called her on this way to the bus. He explained his idea and once Kiyoko had Yachi listen over speaker phone, both of the girls expanded on it, making it take shape. Kenma smiled to himself as the girls got more and more excited, but he was just a little concerned at how the others would react to it. Hinata would probably be stoked and Oikawa would definitely not be against it because of what it meant for Iwaizumi.... Well they’d just have to wait and see how it all went. 

For a few weeks after his great idea, he and the girls spent whispered conversations and a few extra hours planning out every detail so it could be pulled off flawlessly. They had only sunk lower and lower into their financial troubles so when they finally let Daichi and Suga in on it, the two were up for anything. 

“You haven’t said anything to the others? Anyone?” Daichi asked.

“Only the three of us knew until we told you two.” Kenma replied. 

He seemed to deliberate a few things before looking to Suga who smiled. “Well I love the idea!” 

Daichi shrugged his shoulder. “Guess that means we’re going with it. I’ve learned to trust your judgement.”

“Why, because I convinced you this club was a good idea?” He teased.

“And because you picked me.” He said pecking Suga’s cheek.

“So that’s a yes? Like we’re telling them.” Yachi clarified.

Daichi nodded. “That’s a yes. But don’t tell them tonight, let’s wait until tomorrow.”

Yachi sighed. “I’ve been waiting for almost three weeks! Any more and my head might explode!”

Kiyoko shook her head with a smile. “If that could happen, you’d have done it by now. Come on, seeing the collective looks on their faces will be so much better then telling them over the phone.”

 

Kiyoko could hardly have been more right. The five of them did their best to keep quiet until Kenam decided when to tell everyone. Over night, he decided he wanted to hear the other dancer’s reactions first so he waited until they were all getting ready before letting them in on the new idea.

“Hey Yachi, Kiyoko? I think it’s time.” Kenma said suddenly.

Yachi squealed in excitement while the other boys looked confused.

“Time?” Akaashi asked first.

“Time for what?” Yamaguchi said next. 

“Time to explain Kenma’s wonderful idea to stir up new business!” Yachi said.

Everyone turned to Kenma and he realized he felt more nervous now than he had on stage. “Umm, if you could all stare at me a little less, that’d be great...”

“Spit it out, Kenma!” Hinata begged.

“Okay okay! So I had this idea a few weeks ago to get people interested in coming back or new people who hadn’t been in before. I was walking with Kuroo and- well that part isn’t important, what is important is that I had the idea for us all to switch places.”

Hinata looked even more confused now, but Oikawa seemed to understand right away. “You mean us out there?” 

“And them in here.” Kenma nodded. “We dancers become servers or bartenders for a few nights and they get to get up on stage instead.”

“I am so behind this plan.” Oikawa agreed with a smile.

“We’re leaving it up to them if they want to, mind you, but we’re hoping everyone is going to be a good sport about it all.” Kiyoko interjected before they could get too excited.

“You’ll probably have to help them out a bit too.” Yachi said with a wink.

The boys all blushed at the idea, but everyone was more than ready to present the idea to the rest of the staff as soon as they could. Sadly, that was going to have to be after work that night, and the time seemed to stretch endlessly. 

When the last customers finally left and the dancers were all back in their regular clothes, Daichi called for another team meeting. They left it to Kenma again to explain it, though he needed a little help from Kiyoko to keep his nerves down. Having people he knew stare at him was somehow more frightening than strangers while he was on stage. 

This time, he was met with a much wider variety of reactions. Asahi looked like he was going to pass out, Tsukishima shook his head so hard they thought it was going to come flying off, Ennoshita just repeated the word “no” a million times, Tanaka and Nishinoya seemed oddly ecstatic, Kageyama looked confused and a little scary, Kyotani spit out his drink and Iwaizumi blushed so hard they could even see it in the dim lighting. 

Amid the flurry of questions and exclamations, Daichi eventually got everyone to calm down. “We’re not forcing you all to do this, but we’d really appreciate the help. We think this could drum up enough talk to get the club back into more business. As soon as that happens, we can get the window fixed and go back to normal. It’ll only be fire a few days and-”

“ _ A few days _ ?” Tsukishima repeated incredulously.

Yamaguchi leaned over and whispered something in the blond’s ear that made him blush even harder than Iwaizumi had. After he was shut up, Suga tried again to play on their emotions and beg them to help to which almost no one could turn down. Kyotani wasn't getting up on stage no matter what and they decided he wasn’t the best option anyways so he got out of it pretty quickly. 

“Kiyoko, Yachi, what do you girls think? Who would be good to put on stage for how well you know them?” Daichi asked.

Suddenly, none of the others could meet their eyes. They’d fiddle with their shirt or suddenly become interested in the grain of the table but Kiyoko had already been coming up with a list. “Kuroo and Bokuto are at the top of my list.”

They looked betrayed as Yachi agreed with her. “What could have earned such a betrayal, cruel Kiyoko?” Kuroo begged.

“And even sweet Yachi!” Bokuto agreed.

“You two didn’t see that coming?” Tsukishima asked.

Yachi smiled. “Don’t get too comfortable, you’re high on my list too.” Yamaguchi tried to bite back a laugh as Tsukishima turned pale. 

“I’d like to add Kageyama.” Kiyoko said, sharing a look with Yachi who agreed.

“We’re up to four and we need five.”

“I don’t get a say in this?” Kageyama asked. 

“Not really.” 

“Well then I guess that’s that.” Hinata said clearly trying not to gloat but doing a pretty bad job.

"And the last one you'd prefer?" Daichi asked.

"Iwaizumi." They answered in unison.

He slumped in hair chair as Oikawa tried not to scream. Asahi looked like he might faint again, this time from relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who else can't wait to see what the others come up with? Cuz I can't..... I should really get on to that sometime soon here.....


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little snipets from a few pairings (I think the next chapter or two will be the same thing) I also just can't come up with a title so if you think of one let me know I'll change it XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't turn into what I thought it was going to be but here we are and I'm okay with it

“You gotta help me with this!” Kuroo said as soon as Kenma walked into the club the next day.

The blond dancer blinked and cocked his head. “With what now?”

“Your plan!” He seemed hesitant to even say what the plan entailed and seeing him flustered just made Kenma love the idea even more. “You know... dancing?”

He tried hard not to smile. “You want me to show you how?”

“Yes!” 

“Well, I don’t think one way works for everyone, Kuroo. You kind of have to figure out what works best for you, you know?” Kuroo turned pale so Kenma quickly held up his hands. “Oh, umm, but I guess I could help you figure out what that is?”

The taller man sighed in relief. “Okay, thank you. We can meet up here tomorrow a little early? I’ll get a spare key from someone.”

“That sounds a little creepy...” 

“Hey this is all your fault anyways, you’re going to have to help me whether you like it or not!” Kuroo said trying not to blush.

Kageyama and Hinata were having a pretty similar conversation just outside the club.

“What do you mean I  _ have  _ to help you?” Hinata asked indignantly.

“Because I...” Kageyama looked around to see if anyone was nearby but even after seeing there wasn’t, he still dropped his voice to just above a whisper. “Because I can’t dance.”

“Well duh, I would have guessed that.” Kageyama glared hard at him and made Hinata jump. “Okay okay! I’ll try to help out a little bit but I can’t be up there with you so-”

“We don’t have to talk about that just yet.” Kageyama said, cutting him off. “Let’s not jump into things.”

Hinata shrugged and opened the door. “That’s exactly what I did.”

 

Akaashi’s phone buzzed with a text from Bokuto just as he was leaving his apartment. 

 

**hey Akaashi.... can I ask you for a favor?**

 

**_sure Bokuto whats up_ **

 

**well this whole dancing thing is new to me....**

**do you think you could like....**

**help me out...?**

 

Akashi smiled a little at Bokuto’s uncharacteristic shyness. Then he hesitated on how to answer.  _ Of course _ seemed too eager.  _ Sure  _ seemed too casual for how nervous he clearly was.  _ No problem _ kind of sounded the same....

 

**_meet me at the club early tomorrow afternoon_ **

 

Bokuto looked at his phone, confused for a moment before finally understanding. “Oooooh.” He said aloud then realized it was good no one else was around.

 

**you’re the best Akaashi!! *smiling emoji***

 

Tsukki was having just as difficult a time trying to ask Yamaguchi as Bokuto was. He’d erased and retyped his message at least twenty time now and he was getting more and more discouraged. Before he could start again the 21st time however, a text came in from his best friend that saved him the trouble.

 

~Kei are you going to need me to help you out with all this?

~you know the dancing and stuff

 

_ what made you think that? _

 

~umm do you remember high school? cuz i’ll NEVER forget that

 

_ shut up Yamaguchi _

_ are you offering...? _

 

~well if you need me to...

~besides

~this way gives me an excuse to come by your dorm more often 

~i think we’re running a risk in that empty classroom

 

Tsukki knew his face had turned bright red now. It was like he always knew what to say and it had happened before they’d come up with their arrangement but he’d always believed his innocent Tadashi did it on accident. Now he wasn’t so sure.

 

_ i suppose you’re right _

_ my place it is then _

 

~i’ll see you after work tonight then

 

Whoa whoa wait  _ tonight _ ? Tsukki sighed heavily as he hurriedly tried to clean up a little and realized he was supposed to be leaving already.  _ Stupid Tadashi _ he thought to himself as he grabbed his keys to leave.

He pulled up to the club just as Iwaizumi did and heard a loud “Iwa-chan!” Shout from the other side of the street before he could say anything. Tsukki ducked inside quickly before he was caught in a moment between the two of them.

“You’re so loud Oikawa shut up.” Oikawa gave him a smile and a wink as his own words settled on Iwaizumi’s ears. “Shut up that’s not what I meant and you know it. What do you want anyways?”

“To help you, Iwa-chan! Duh.”

“Oh? And what do I need help with?” He asked crossing his arms.

“The dance you’re going to be doing next week? Tell me you’ve at least thought about it.”

“I’ve been avoiding it actually thanks for bringing that train of thought into the station.”

Oikawa smiled. “So you  _ do  _ need my help?”

Iwaizumi hesitated as a brief image flashed through his mind that he didn’t even give himself a second to consider before shaking his head. “I think I can figure it out on my own. Isn’t that what you did?”

The taller brunette pouted a little. “Well sure but look at me I was born for this.” Iwaizumi bit back both a retort and an agreement. “And anyways, just because you  _ can  _ do it alone doesn’t mean you  _ should _ . You know what they say two is better than one!”

“Do you even hear yourself right now?”

“Shut up, the point is I need to come over and help out.”

“Oh that’s definitely not happening.”

Oikawa bent down and put on his biggest puppy dog eyes. “But Iwa-chan!” He whined.

“I don’t need your help.” Iwaizumi said turning towards the door.

Oikawa’s hand shoved it closed again as his head hovered near Iwaizumi’s ear. He smiled and whispered “But you  _ want  _ it don’t you?”

Iwaizumi was glad Oikawa was behind him because the blush on his face must have been incredible. He attempted to stutter out another bitingly sarcastic response but his head didn’t seem to be functioning properly just yet. The dancer took his hand away from the door and smiled brightly. “That’s settled then! Another all nighter. Let’s just hope nothing bad happens this time.”

He brushed past Iwaizumi and pretended not to revel in the fact that his little stunt had actually worked. Making Iwaizumi Hajime speechless wasn’t something that happened everyday so he was definitely going to remember this moment. 

 

That night, Suga and Daichi tried not to laugh as all their soon-to-be new dancers seemed much more quiet and mostly avoided looking towards the stage. Kiyoko and Yachi on the other hand had their hands a little more full with trying to keep the current dancers on task; they all seemed to have their minds elsewhere. 

“You guys all seem to be in a good mood.” Yachi said trying to pin up a strap from Yamaguchi’s costume.

“Really? I can’t imagine why that would be.” Kiyoko said glancing up from her notepad.

Hinata’s eyes grew wide. “Wait, did you do this on purpose?”

“Do what?” They said with innocent faces. 

“Are you trying to hook us all up?” He demanded with a blush spreading across his face.

“Now why would we possibly want to do that?” Kiyoko said looking back down and trying to hide her smile.

“It’s not like you’re making our jobs any easier with this new development.” Yachi agreed.

Akaashi remained quiet in the corner. The girls both recognized that, even though it was pretty typical for him. 

“In other news, Suga and Daichi may have let slip that we’re getting closer to a ‘Team Bonding Day’.” Kiyoko said setting down her papers. “None of you guys were here for the last one but they try to find something cool for all the employees to do together and we take the day to just spend time together. We did it last time just before the other dancers left so I think it’s beyond time to have another one.”

“We had to postpone because of the robbery last time, but Suga might have a plan that doesn’t break the bank.” Yachi beamed.

“Really? That sounds awesome!” Hinata said excitedly.

“What would we be doing?” Kenma asked.

“We’re not sure yet. Only the two of them get to know up until the morning we leave. We normally rent a bus and stay overnight to come back in the morning, but we’ll have to see how that all works out this time.”

“We could carpool too.” Oikawa suggested. “That would help a little.”

“What day is that?” Akaashi asked. 

“Hmm I think he said after we do the switch nights... I think probably the first week of next month.” Kiyoko guessed.

Akaashi bit his lip. “Can you make sure it’s not the fifth to the seventh?”

“We can tell them yes. Why?” Yachi asked with a concerned tone.

“Oh nothing bad. My boyfriend was just going to come up for a few days.” He said quietly.

“Akaashi, are you okay?” Oikawa asked.

He seemed to take a moment to process that the question was directed to him. “What? Oh umm, yeah we’re fine.”

“We?” Kenma repeated.

“I mean I. I’m fine.” He attempted a smile. “Really, don’t worry about it okay?”

Kiyoko raised her eyebrow but stopped Hinata from asking another question. “Okay Akaashi. Just... you know you can talk to any of us if you need to alright?”

Akaashi nodded then excused himself to get dressed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh what's Akaashi hiding??? Ha just kidding I already know. But I think I'll make you guys wait just a bit ;) <3 anywho, next time I promise you'll get the visuals for our new dancers *-* thanks to user @traslucent for helping me out with that part btw


	15. One on One Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dancers get to show just how difficult it is to shake your body for the world to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little long, it's one of the longest chapters in this fic and I was at my friend's for the weekend... and I procrastinate like a pro so sorry about that

After work, Yamaguchi had butterflies in his stomach as he climbed into Tsukki’s car. It was his idea to help the blond out, but he wasn’t sure he could really go through with it now that it was staring him in the face. He wanted to help, he really did, but he wasn’t sure much progress was going to be made with the situation they’d shoved themselves into. Tsukki seemed extremely receptive to his pretend confidence but so far each time they’d been together Yamaguchi just prayed he didn’t screw something up or do something wrong or anything else to ruin what he’d finally gotten. 

It wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but this was probably the only way he’d be able to keep Tsukki in his life without ruining their friendship. That was at least the plan but now that they were in it, he could hardly imagine a worse plan. Of course he knew one of them was going to get too attached and one of them was going to get hurt and that that person was usually the same person but... well he was okay with that being him. 

At least that’s what he tried telling himself. Truth was, he wanted Kei to be  _ his  _ and just his. He didn’t want any stupid late night concocted idea to be the thing that ripped them apart after so long but he’d gotten so desperate that it felt like the only option.

Either way, as he crossed the threshold into Tsukki’s dorm room- reminded of how annoyed he was that first semester students didn’t get to choose their roommates- he had to mentally prepare himself. He dropped his bag by the table like normal, headed towards the couch like normal and tried to remember to breathe like normal. 

“So umm... I don’t know what you think you can do but I’m pretty sure you know I’m a lost cause.” Tsukki finally said after what seemed like an infinite silence.

Yamaguchi tried for a smile. “I don’t think you’re that bad, you just need me to show you how.”

“By the way, when did you ever develop that side of yourself? The Nova part I mean because I certainly never pictured you doing anything like that. I couldn’t believe my eyes the first time I...” He turned away sharply. They’d never spoken about the incident after it happened and both of them seemed okay with that arrangement. 

Then Yamaguchi realized he wasn’t too worried about it anymore. “It’s okay you know. I’m not mad at you still.”

Tsukki’s shoulders fell in relief and he sighed plopping onto the couch. “So?”

“Oh well umm it just sort of happened you know. Ennoshita told us to show up, the three of us thought were were going to be servers or something. I guess we got that eventually.” He laughed lightly when Tsukki scoffed. 

“Remind me to slap Kenma for this damn idea.” He muttered.

Yamaguchi sank to the floor and set his hands on Tsukki’s knees. “Don’t worry about it. Just let me show you, okay?” In this area at least, he _was_ confident, he _was_ in control. He made almost a mental switch over to becoming Nova.

Tsukki hid as much of his face behind his hand as he could and nodded slowly.

 

Iwaizumi hadn’t even opened the door before Oikawa started talking about his “costume” ideas. 

“Can you keep it down a bit?” He hissed as he shoved the other inside.

Oikawa just smirked. “Oh come on. A lot more people than a few neighbors are going to know come next week. Forgive me for being excited to watch  _ you  _ for a change. Kenma is just a saint.”

“ _ Shut up _ would you.” Iwaizumi said moving into the living room. “What do you even expect to do tonight it’s not like I have a fucking pole in my room for you to practice on.”

Oikawa shook his head, his soft curls flowing like waves across his head and brushing across his face as he smiled like Iwaizumi was missing a completely easy solution. “You don’t need the pole, Iwaizumi. For two reasons. Reason number one-” he said as he held up one finger “- is that dancing and stripping is not limited to how you pole dance. I’d think you’d have learned that by now. Two-” he said letting another slender finger join the first “- I have an idea to improvise.”

The way he cocked his eyebrows made Iwaizumi hate the idea already. “I don’t think-”

“Shush.” Oikawa said grabbing Iwaizumi’s hands. “Don’t think. Just listen to me and do it.”

Iwaizumi hesitated then sighed in defeat. “Fine what’s this idea?”

Oikawa’s smile widened as he positioned Iwaizumi just right and stood back. “So you said you thought you could do it on your own right? Well show me what you’ve learned after your time at Midnight Allure. Surely you drooling over me has some good effect right?”

His eyes widened as he realized what Oikawa’s plan was and he completely forgot he probably should have had some sort of biting retort to that last comment. “Whoa whoa whoa, I’m not using you as the goddamn pole you idiot.”

“You have to! I need to see what you’re doing wrong.” 

“I’m not doing anything wrong!” He protested. 

“Correction: You’re just not doing anything.”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth the quickly shut it. He probably wasn’t going to win this fight so it might just be better to get it over with. Also... there might possibly be a silver lining that would give him a little bit of revenge. 

As much as he would deny it in front of Oikawa, he  _ had  _ been paying enough attention to have picked up a few things. While he wasn’t sure what his costume would be like- and boy was he a little scared of it being anything like a corset- he figured his button down shirt would be a good fit at least for tonight. They were supposed to get fitted with Kiyoko and Yachi tomorrow so maybe he could put in a suggestion. 

Oikawa put on the song he used for his own dance. For an American song, Iwaizumi had grown pretty fond of it after hearing it every night. Iwaizumi may or may not have bought it some time during that first month but he wasn’t going to tell Oikawa that he knew nearly all the words. 

The lyrics to “Young God” started and Iwaizumi swallowed his pride as well as he could. Avoiding Oikawa’s eyes, he took up a spot just a little bit away from him and slowly undid button by button, moving his hips with slowly increasing energy. He moved towards his makeshift pole and looked up briefly at the other man’s face and smile a little at how red Oikawa was. Iwaizumi grabbed one of his arms and sank down to his knees, rolling his body as it fell towards the floor and heard Oikawa suck in a sharp breath.

He was beginning to like the plan a little better now. 

Iwaizumi started taking a few ideas straight from Oikawa’s typical performance from roaming his hands along his now bare chest to a well placed wink or two, this time just to the man before him so he’d have to remember there’d be a lot more attention when he did it for real. At the end, just as The King had done, Iwaizumi shimmied his upper half as he bent backwards to the crowd. 

Oikawa could hardly keep himself together over that fact because  _ damn he didn’t even need to hold onto him just how strong was his core _ ? Iwaizumi stood up, slightly out of breath but with a smug smile on his face. “Am I close to dethroning The King?” He asked. 

“Oh you wish, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said brushing the hair off his face. “Is it hot in here or just me?”

“Well it’s not you, that’s for sure.” Iwaizumi said over his shoulder as he went to open the windows. 

 

Kenma was surprised as he showed up early to Midnight Allure the next afternoon to see Bokuto reach the door first. The other didn’t seem to notice him so he slipped inside, saying something to himself.

“Bokuto?” Kenma called out once he opened the door.

Bokuto jumped. “Kenma! Umm, hi, what are you doing here?” He asked with a slightly red face.

“I’m supposed to be helping Kuroo this afternoon. I guess we should have asked if someone else was going to be here.”

As he said that, the door opened again to reveal Kuroo who quickly adopted the same look of surprise Bokuto had. “We didn’t quite think this through now did we..?”

“Not really.” Bokuto agreed.

“But hey what are we going to do now?” Kenma shrugged.

Akaashi walked in next and blinked once before raising an eyebrow in enough of a question. Bokuto looked even more red now as he said hi but Kenma saved him a little bit of awkward silence.

“I guess we’ll just have to make them take turns.”

Akaashi nodded with a little smile. “I guess so. Who’s up first?” Kuroo immediately pointed to Bokuto just as he did the same. “Well at least that worked.”

After a little deliberation, it was decided Kuroo would go first. They switched on the lights so he couldn’t see them on the floor, but he still hesitated to start moving even once Akaashi had hit play for the song he’d picked. Kenma was astonished.

He got an idea to help get him motivated, but he figured having Bokuto and Akaashi around wouldn’t help too much. “Hey guys. Could I have a minute?”

Akaashi nodded and directed Bokuto out of the room before he could respond. Kenma climbed up onto the stage and Kuroo blushed slightly. “I don’t know how you do it, Kenma. You always look like you love it up here.”

“I do.” He said simply. As the song started over again, Kenma poked Kuroo’s chest. “This isn’t just a job for us anymore. It’s fun. We can do pretty much whatever we want up here and no one in the audience can tell is we’re doing it wrong. That’s the best part. It never really is wrong.” He popped open the top button of Kuroo’s shirt. “And by the way I’ll kiss you if you do it.”

Kuroo smiled and ushered him off the stage. “You’re going to regret that promise.”

“Prove it.” Kenma restarted the song and beckoned Bokuto and Akaashi to come back over. “That’s how to do it Bokuto.” He said quietly as they watched Kuroo dance.

He seemed to enjoy exploring what did and didn’t feel right and Kenma watched as his brow furrowed less like he wasn’t concentrating as hard and just letting the ideas flow right from his brain into his movements. At one point he leaned his back against the pole and popped open each button down his shirt. Kenma pretended he wasn’t more focused now on the newly exposed skin as he was on Kuroo’s actual movements, but he couldn’t really help it now.

By the time he was done, Bokuto looked more excited than nervous to have his turn. Akaashi had apparently given him a few tips while they’d let Kenma talk to Kuroo because Bokuto jumped right in. He almost seemed to be trying to use as much of the stage as he could, moving from one side to the other in a way that Kenma felt tired just watching him. He took a few quick steps and slid onto his knees, wrapping his arms around the pole and somehow managing to pull himself around, his rising chest pressing against the cool metal. Akaashi cleared his throat slightly, aware he was staring but Kenma and Kuroo didn’t seem to be paying him much mind. He almost felt bad about enjoying the show Bokuto was putting on, but as long as he remembered Bokuto was just meant to be his friend, then everything should be fine.

 

Hinata tried to bite back a laugh as he heard Kageyama fall over, the sound of a chair falling after him.

“Shut up, dumbass!” He yelled through the phone.

Hinata shut his maths book and rolled onto his back. “You know this would be a lot easier if I could just be there to help you.” There was a pause on the other side. “Kageyama?”

“Give me a minute...” He grumbled and walked away from the phone. 

There were various noises that Hinata couldn't quite make out but he was pretty sure one of them was a faucet running. “Are you okay?”

“I... I may have... gotten a bloody nose just now...”

“You gave yourself a bloody nose?” The little dancer asked in disbelief.

“I’m going to hang up on you now.”

“Hey hey hey just let me come over, come on!” Hinata begged. 

After a few minutes of trying, Kageyama eventually gave in and told Hinata which dorm room he had. Luckily for him, his roommate had the majority of his classes today so he’d be gone until that night.

Hinata sat quietly on the couch while Kageyama tried showing him again what he was doing. He was actually using a chair after revealing that the thought of actually dancing on a pole was a little too much for him. Hinata agreed, pointing out that he hardly used the pole on their stage either. The part that had clearly resulted in the bloody nose was when Kageyama tried sliding off and around and up and whatever else he was doing; it was too much movement to be balancing on the chair and again it slid out from under him, though this time the dark haired man managed to catch himself.

“If I could suggest-”

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“-You should just slow that whole thing down.” Hinata finished, standing up. “Let me show you.” 

Kageyama righted the chair and Hinata took up the same position with his knees pointed off to the left of the chair, sitting sideways. He rose to his feet, turned his body around with a slight roll of his torso and hips, and propped his elbows on the back of the chair with his back arched and his butt pointed out. 

He let Kageyama try again and he almost couldn’t believe just how much better it looked when he did it. Kageyama’s torso was long and thin, his shirt already discarded from earlier and as he rolled it back and forth, Hinata knew he had to use that  _ much  _ more often.

“Do that again.” He said.

“What? This?” Kageyama rolled his lower torso again, rubbing against the side of the chair and Hinata nodded quickly.

“Can you do that down your whole body?”

Kageyama shrugged and tried once more. His shoulders swung back, his torso arched and slid in a fluid motion that swept all the way down to his feet.

“Where did you learn that?” Hinata asked with his cheek turning pink.

“Shut up and don’t look at me like that.” Kageyama said turning his eyes away from the other, pleased he’d gotten such a reaction from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, but I really hope it's soon because there's a BIG idea I have coming up and I just- I'm really excited... Thanks for reading little crows! <3


	16. Switching Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo, Bokuto, Kageyama, Tsukki, and Iwaizumi take to the stage (finally) and the others kind of lose their minds....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was sort of rushed but I just really want to get to the next part so sorry my little crows, hope you like it anyways!

The day finally came- too soon for the newest dancers and not soon enough for everyone else. Kuroo peeked out through the door to their back room where he was waiting with the others and gulped. The club was packed again, almost twice what they'd been getting lately.

“That's a lot of people....” He said quietly.

“Don’t get cold feet, you're up first.” Bokuto pointed out.

“Don’t remind me.” He muttered shutting the door again.

“Oh come now. You practically begged me to let you go first.” Kiyoko said patting his shoulder. “Getting a little nervous now are we?”

He straightened to his highest stature. “I can handle a little stage fright.”

“Good, because you need to go stand up by the stage now.” She said, pulling him over.

Bokuto gave him a thumbs up quickly as he ducked out onto the stage.

Kenma tied his hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of his eyes while he helped serve. He glanced up when he heard the music start and watched the curtains slide open to reveal him.

He stood there for a moment, taking a deep breath before launching into the dance Kenma had helped him perfect. Kiyoko and Yachi were masters as far as his outfit went; he had black dress pants that moved well with him- pulling taunt in all the right places- and a burgundy button up shirt with silver tie. The audience cheered as Kuroo’s hands slowly slid up to around his tie, loosening it in one fluid motion. He whipped it off from around his neck as his other hand gripped the pole, giving him the balance to roll his hips while slowly falling into a crouch. 

Kenma blushed and looked away as he went to the first button at the top of his shirt. He briefly remembered that first day when he had in fact held up his side of of the deal and kissed Kuroo after he made it through his dance. He tried not to imagine those were the lips Kuroo was currently biting into or that he hadn't wanted to drag his fingers across the skin that was now out in the open as Kuroo’s shirt fell to the ground at his feet.

The dance was over far too quickly for Kenma’s taste, but he knew how tiring dancing could be. He also supposed it would be better if he could keep his eyes on his own work during these few days, no matter how difficult that might prove to be. 

Akaashi and Oikawa had been pooled together to become the new Iwaizumi since Kenma Yamaguchi and Hinata were incredibly not terrifying, but they didn’t think they’d quite be enough on their own. Kiyoko and Yachi warned them all ahead of time, especially to them, that the audience members might notice them and to keep a safe distance. Daichi and Asahi were more on alert with them right in the middle of the crowd, but they seemed to have everything under control even though it was their first go at it.  

Bokuto was the second dancer and Akaashi prepped himself for the view of the spiky haired man getting lost in the moment like he had when they’d first started. What he wasn’t ready for was the outfit Kiyoko and Yachi made for him. The lights fell onto Bokuto as he stood in a tight policeman’s outfit, complete with a hat and even handcuffs which dangled from his belt. Akaashi bit back saying anything with Oikawa so close to him, but he couldn’t quite look away as the new dancer proceeded to dominate the stage, clearly reveling in the sounds of the audience.

When it came time for Bokuto to slide up to the pole, He surprised even Akaashi by flicking back his hat and pulling at the buttons on his shirt to get it open. Unlike Kuroo, he didn’t drop it from around his arms; instead, he let it fall loosely around him, swaying with him as he pulled himself up with the help of the pole. Akaashi shook his head slightly, exhaling in a huff.

“You liking the view from out here?” Mad-Dog said knocking his shoulder. “Aren’t you-”

“It’s not like that. I helped Bokuto I’m making sure he does it right.” Akaashi said quickly.

Mad-Dog shrugged and moved to glare harshly at someone who was reaching a little too far onto the stage. With the way Bokuto was going, he might very well run into him and fall right on his face.

Luckily for him, that ended up not being the case and he left the stage with no injuries to worry about. Akaashi was glad for it to be over... or so he told himself as soon as he wished Bokuto was going to have a second dance. He refused to focus on it and instead turned his thoughts to someone who was yelling loudly for Hinata to hurry up. 

The little dancer-turned-server was having a tough time even before Kageyama came out. He was definitely not cut out for being a server on a regular basis and honestly he was sort of missing the stage about now... as soon as the next song started to play though, he remembered why he was so excited for this idea. Akaashi helped him carry a second tray which was good because he probably would have dropped it once he saw Kageyama. 

He had heard something about Tsukishima suggesting an idea, but he wasn’t aware he’d actually want to thank him for such a thing. While Kageyama probably hated it due to the excessive and exotic nature of the costume, Hinata couldn’t get over the idea of Kageyama in a little king’s crown. Asahi said Tsukishima had given the nickname to him after seeing Oikawa dance, saying that if there was a king on the stage then Kageyama was the one off of it. 

The tall, raven haired man had a belly dancer look to him, a simple crown rested on his head with a string of beads that circled around the middle of his forehead, a small vest and tight shorts that left little to the imagine and made Hinata blush probably deeper than he had ever before. The ribbons that went from the gold bands around his forearms down to his long fingers made his arms appear much more graceful than Hinata knew they were. Kageyama was awkward and a pretty unassuming pick, but maybe Kiyoko had envisioned this from the very beginning. Whatever he reason was for picking him, Hinata was glad for it, especially as soon as Kageyama sank into his chair, popping open his legs for a spur of the moment idea that had Hinata almost dropping cups all over himself. 

The final move- the one that had once ended in a bloody nose- was executed perfectly, despite the fact that Kageyama hadn’t been smiling much. His expression as he rocked his body back and forth seemed more into himself, like he was in thought rather than trying to please anyone else. Hinata wasn’t sure how well that worked for everyone else, but oh boy was it working for him. He seemed to move so much more fluidly that anyone had expected, but he got a wild response and finally did give a wide smile, proud that he’d actually made it through the whole dance.

Tsukki waited just inside the door as Kageyama came in and they both avoided making eye contact. It was like they’d silently agreed not to talk about it if the other one didn’t. The blond pulled at the hem of his white shorts for the hundredth time before stepping out onto the stage. When the lights fell on him, he had to blink for a moment to get used to it, but he was pleased he could barely see anyone. All he had to do was imagine he was still in his own room and that Yamaguchi was the only one there, someone who wouldn’t laugh at him no matter when he did. 

Unbeknownst to him, Yamaguchi was paying very close attention, especially to those shorts he just couldn’t stand. The sailor suit fit him almost too well and it just got better as soon as Tsukki undid the button in the middle to reveal there wasn’t a shirt underneath it. He wasn’t going to bring it up, but if Kiyoko let them take their costumes home and Yamaguchi happened to stumble across it... At least he didn’t have to imagine the clothes coming off because soon enough he tossed the white coat off to the side of the stage, dancing his fingers up and down and across his torso and chest in a way that made the audience eat it up.

At one point amid his perfectly rehearsed dance, Tsukki threw in a lip bite to pair with the dip towards the floor that Yamaguchi had helped him get down and he knew that even though they couldn’t see each other, that was meant for him. His stomach jumped and he quickly turned his back to take an order, only half thankful for the distraction; there was a job that needed to be done, but there was so little time in which Yamaguchi could watch all this; Tsukki definitely wasn’t going to pull out any of that when they were together no matter how much Yamaguchi begged.

Oikawa was practically bouncing up and down in anticipation of Iwaizumi. 

Kiyoko refused to tell any of them any secrets and Iwaizumi knew that not knowing his costume was slowly killing Oikawa so he was just glad that now he was finally going to find out. As soon as his eyes fell on the suspenders that dug into Iwaizumi’s shoulders however, he knew it was going to be much harder than he thought. 

“You’re kidding me.” He said, letting his eyes grow wide.

“What?” Akaashi turned back around, glancing up at Iwaizumi in a firefighter outfit without the top. “Oh I see...”

“Remind me to talk with Kiyoko later.” He said absently as he neared the stage. 

He knew what to expect but for some reason the little patches of expertly applied soot around his torso and once on his cheek made it look just so much  _ hotter _ . Iwaizumi’s belt hung just below the top of his V-line and boy did Oikawa hope that was one of the things that came off at some point. As the new dancers hooked his thumbs underneath the straps of his suspenders, snapping them lightly across his skin with a dull noise that made Oikawa’s heart jump just a little, he tilted his head just a little, winking out like he’d spotted him in the crowd. 

Oikawa had promised to stay behind the shine of the lights to let him work, but he needed to be  _ closer _ . It wasn’t fair, Iwaizumi got to be wherever he wanted from the very beginning! He decided there was little Iwaizumi could do from up there and his stolen move was coming up quickly so he muttered “fuck it” under his breath and moved forward. He stood just where he knew Iwaizumi would spot him and readied himself and little Oikawa for what he knew was coming. 

Even though he knew how it was going to be done, even though he knew how it looked from being in the position of the pole, Oikawa was severely unprepared for it. Iwaizumi gripped the pole, knees bent slightly as he rocked forward to push his hips against the cool metal. He let go and slowly bent back mimicking Oikawa’s signature move but without needing to hold onto the pole. He nearly fell backwards as he spotted him in the crowd, but the dumbfounded look on his face made it easier to gloat and wink. Oikawa bit his lip in an attempt to break his concentration of the graceful arches of Iwaizumi’s body or the rippling muscles in his torso and back but honestly nothing was going to be able to do that very effectively. 

 

After the club was closed and everyone had expressed varying degrees of being impressed or excited, Daichi and Suga announced they would indeed be having a Team Bonding weekend in just three days. They didn't get to know just yet what that entailed, but everyone was excited to take a break and go do something all together. Kiyoko promised them that this time was going to be more fun than most she'd ever been a part of and Yachi was obviously having trouble not telling them; she was practically bursting at the seams. The next few days went so well, Suga almost cried with excitement. 

"We got it, Daichi!" He said excitedy pointing down at his papers. "We have enough to replace the window, pay everyone back for the equipment, and then some!" 

"Can I make a suggestion?" Asahi asked, leaning over the counter. "We should get the window painted the way Akaashi and the others did the boarded up version."

"That's a great idea! Do we have enough for that?" Daichi asked, glancing over Suga's shoulder. He couldn't make heads or tails of the math that stretched all over the paper or the cramped notes that he couldn't read.

"I think that would be fantastic." Suga agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ON TO THE TEAM BONDING WOOOOO!


	17. Paintball??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red team became Kageyama, Tsukki, Kenma, Yachi, Akaashi, and Asahi, the blue team was Hinata, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Daichi, Bokuto and Tanaka and the yellow team had Suga, Yamaguchi, Oikawa, Kiyoko, Noya, and Ennoshita. Kageyama and Tsukki groaned at having to be on the same team, Daichi muttered something about getting all the crazy ones on his team, and Yachi promised to take down as many people as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware of a few things: paintball probably isn't all that popular in Japan (Sorry, I just really needed this to go this way and you'll see why), there probably aren't places to play paintball in Japan (see above parenthesis), and that this is a short chapter (I feel it needed to end where it did). So all of that aside, enjoy my relatively short chapter.... sorry my dears hopefully you won't hate me for the end!

Hinata was one of the last people to show up at the club the morning they were leaving for their Team Bonding Weekend. Apparently, they were going to be spending the weekend at Suga’s parents’ house while they were out of town for about a week. Kageyama yawned as Hinata approached. “I don't know how you guys have done this every night for  _ months  _ now.”

“Seriously, that was crazy.” Kuroo agreed with his arm rested on Kenma’s shoulder while the blond played a video game.

“We sleep in a lot later than this.” Hinata said, rubbing his eyes.

Suga pulled up seconds later in a mom-style minivan and honked once. “Time to load up!”

They carpooled between Suga’s van and Iwaizumi and Asahi’s cars. Kyotani had called just that morning to say he wouldn’t be going along with only a vague answer as to why. The drive took almost three hours, but they’d left early enough that it was only noon when they pulled up. They unloaded their things into the living room, but Daichi and Suga didn’t let them unpack because they were onto their next spot. 

“Where are we going?” Hinata asked for the fifth time.

“Shut  _ up. _ ” Tsukki groaned.

“We’re here now.” Suga said, clearly excited. 

They parked and Hinata climbed over Kageyama to be the first one out of the car. “Paintball!”

They made their way inside and Daichi got them all set. They had a few hours and the place to themselves because of how many they had. There were three teams: red, blue, and yellow. To keep it fair, they drew little pieces of paper from a hat Kiyoko offered. On one side it was white and on the other was the color of their team. 

The red team became Kageyama, Tsukki, Kenma, Yachi, Akaashi, and Asahi, the blue team was Hinata, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Daichi, Bokuto and Tanaka and the yellow team had Suga, Yamaguchi, Oikawa, Kiyoko, Noya, and Ennoshita. Kageyama and Tsukki groaned at having to be on the same team, Daichi muttered something about getting all the crazy ones on his team, and Yachi promised to take down as many people as she could. 

They got their gear on quickly while someone explained how to use their paintball guns. Hinata and Tanaka were talking through most of it until Daichi silenced them with a look. The doors opened and they were given just two minutes to run out and find a spot with the only rules before beginning was don’t shoot anyone until you hear the buzzer and don’t start too close to anyone, even your own team member. They scattered quickly and found their places. 

As soon as the buzzer went off, Hinata smiled, knowing he saw Kageyama walk past him while he was looking for a spot. He crept out of his place slowly, trying to stay in the shadows of a few trees he’d nestled himself into. With his orange hair, he’d be spotted far too easily to be hiding somewhere in the middle of the arena so he skirted the edges, at one point spotting almost shooting Daichi before remembering they were on the same team. He ducked hurriedly as a shot was fired somewhere off to his left behind a mound of old tires. Asahi turned the corner with a spot of yellow across his chest, shaking his head with a smile. 

Daichi made his way around the tires before Hinata could, spotting Ennoshita hidden among them and getting him out next. Around an open barn door, a little figure he could only guess was Yachi charged him and splattered Daichi’s chest in red. She beamed and waved as he wandered off, quickly ducking into the barn where she’d been hiding. Hinata followed after her, checking over both shoulders many times before reaching the door. A shot hit the door just behind him and he ducked in quickly before the shooter could fire again. Noya’s annoyed grunt apparently made him a target because there was a quick succession of shots again. 

Once Hinata peeked out, he saw Noya splattered with blue and Tanaka with yellow. As they left, seeing they’d only lasted 10 minutes, they spotted Iwaizumi sitting atop a wooden structure. He was out in the open, but in such a position it would be nearly impossible to shoot him. As he watched, a few of his own teammates scurried underneath him. Kuroo was chasing someone from a little distance and Bokuto was scouting along behind the building where Iwaizumi knew someone had been earlier. 

A red shot hit just below his foot and he raised his own gun, looking around for where it had come from. Blonde hair stuck out from the top of the barn a little bit away and Yachi waved just a little before shooting again, narrowly missing his left shoulder. Iwaizumi rolled a little and took aim, also missing the little blonde. She jumped from something behind her and turned around with a blue spot across her back. Hinata waved to him from the window as Yachi made his way down and pointed below him. Iwaizumi shot at the person waiting below, smiling as Asahi nearly jumped out of his gear. 

Eventually, Kuroo had caught up close enough to his target, only to realize it was Bokuto and a member of his own team. He considered shooting him anyways, just to mess with him a little, but caught sight of curly black hair moving in and figured he’d leave it to Akaashi. Kuroo held back, watching as Akaashi and Bokuto collided, falling over one another and landing in the grass. Bokuto groaned and looked down at Akaashi lying over his chest. 

“Found you.” He said, reaching for his gun but unable to get it where it had rolled away.

Akaashi looked at him for a moment before moving up and kissing Bokuto’s lips, catching him and Kuroo- who was still looking on- off guard. The white haired man hesitated before touching Akaashi’s cheek gently, aware he was never going to get over the other now but not really finding it in himself to care at the moment. He heard a gun go off as the red of Akaashi’s bullet splattered between them. 

“Found you.” He said, blushing slightly. 

The dark haired dancer got up quickly and ran in the opposite direction he’d come, getting as far from Bokuto as he could. Both blue team members watched as he ran off, unsure of how to react at first.

“Well then.” Kuroo said finally. “That was something.”

“I swear, Kuroo, you can’t say anything, got it?” Bokuto said after jumping at his friend's voice.

“Yeah, okay. I promise, I won’t say a thing.” Kuroo agreed slowly. 

Bokuto got to his feet, dusting himself off and glancing back to where Akaashi had disappeared. He had a mixture of feelings fighting inside him but none of them seemed ready to win. He was happy, certainly, but also confused and a little hurt by him running away. 

“Well what am I supposed to do now?” He asked no one in particular as he turned away, picking up his discarded weapon and trudging back to the main building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor Bokuto bby 3 ;-;


	18. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi sighed even before Kuroo came stumbling towards him with bad news.
> 
> “This was a terrible idea.”
> 
> Suga smiled a little but nodded. “Pretty much the only bad part about this weekend.”
> 
> “At least they’re all having fun?”
> 
> “Maybe we shouldn’t have left the ice chest so out in the open...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the title XD whoops

By the 30 minute mark, only Suga had joined the others, gotten out by Kuroo who was still searching for Kenma. He was determined to find the little blond but he must have been great at hiding. As Kuroo rounded a corner, he almost fell back trying to avoid a stray shot.

“Iwaizumi!” He cried.

“My bad!” The other cried from his perch atop the wooden structure still.

He turned the corner again, this time coming face to face with Kageyama who already had the gun raise and in perfect position. With a simple tug of his finger, Kuroo was out, bright red splashed across him. He fell dramatically to his knees, looking up at Iwaizumi with his hand outstretched. From behind him came another few shots, one to his back and one to Kageyama’s.

“Whoops, didn’t mean to do that.” Hinata said looking at Kuroo’s back. “But I got you!” He shouted, beaming under his mask at how shocked Kageyama looked. 

“Can’t a guy try to die dramatically in peace, Hinata?” Kuroo said standing back up.

Hinata danced around a little, still excited over his win.

“Alright alright, you got me, Dumbass, you didn’t win the game.” Kageyama grumbled, slamming his hand down on top of his orange hair.

“Hey!” Before Hinata could say more, there was a sharp sound and a splat against his back, he turned to see Kiyoko wave at them and dance out of the way as Iwaizumi shot at her feet. He eventually got her, aware he was now the only member left of his team. Behind Kiyoko, he caught sight of brown curls that he knew just a little too well and smiled, hoping Oikawa hadn’t spotted him yet.

Before he stepped out where Kiyoko had been as she, Kageyama, Kuroo and Hinata went off to the beginning again, he spotted Iwaizumi at his perch and waved before running back. He nearly ran right into Kenma by the mound of tires and quickly took care of his fellow dancer. 

He crept through the bushes across the arena from Iwaizumi and heard what he knew too well was two people making out. Unsure of who all was out, he had no idea who it was but he figured he’d take just a peek- for blackmailing purposes of course- then duck back out. Oikawa hid behind a tree and peeked around the side to see Yamaguchi and Tsukki sitting in the grass, both of them with paint across their gear, though at this point it wasn’t clear to see if they’d shot themselves or not because they both had equal parts of red and yellow. 

While he was definitely going to mess with Yamaguchi about that later, he decided not to say anything now and instead moved around to where he thought he heard a branch snap. It turned out to be Akaashi who was getting close to finding the undercover couple so Oikawa took aim and shot him, unknowingly getting out the last member of the red team. 

Akaashi looked down in surprise as Oikawa revealed himself with a wide smile. “Gotcha!”

The other shrugged. “That’s fine. I wouldn’t want to be one of the last ones against Iwaizumi anyways.”

Oikawa sighed. “Of course. Who’s left besides us two then?”

“Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. No one seems to know where they are.”

Oikawa pointed behind him. “You may want to go collect them if it’s only the two of us then. Don’t let them go thinking no one found them back there.” Akaashi looked confused but Oikawa just added “And don’t tell them I told you.”

He made his way back towards Iwaizumi who remained sitting where he’d last seen him. “Iwa-chan!” 

“Oikawa?” He asked, raising his gun for when the dancer stepped in range.

“We’re the last two. What do you say to a proposed tie?”

“I say I don’t trust you to give up winning that easily.” He said with a smile as he climbed down, keeping most of his body hidden still.

Oikawa did his best to look offended. “I’m hurt by your words, Iwa-chan!”

“You’re going to be hurt by my paintball in just a minute.”

Oikawa smiled and quickly ran forward, gun raised almost before Iwaizumi knew what was going on. Almost completely in synch, the two pulled their triggers and let loose the paintball that could end the game. They both looked to see their shot had hit its target and cheered, but neither could tell who had pulled first.

“Obviously I won that one.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa looked down for a moment at his now blue vest then looked at the yellow covering Iwaizumi. “Hey Iwa-chan?”

“What?”

“You wanna make green?” He asked with a wink.

“Fuck off Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said trying to hide a smile. 

 

Daichi sighed even before Kuroo came stumbling towards him with bad news. 

“This was a terrible idea.”

Suga smiled a little but nodded. “Pretty much the only bad part about this weekend.”

“At least they’re all having fun?”

“Maybe we shouldn’t have left the ice chest so out in the open...”

The two watched the chaos around them. A game of beer pong between Asahi, Noya, Tanaka and Ennoshita was quickly turning against the first two, Yachi was giggling over something Kiyoko said and kissed the older girl’s cheek, Hinata was hitting Kageyama’s arm with a notebook and saying something about needing him to see what he’d drawn. 

“Where are the others though?” As Daichi let the words fall, Kuroo stumbled towards him from another room. 

“I need your help!”

Akaashi had followed him out, clearly not as drunk as everyone else. “Bokuto may have made a bit of a mess in the garage...”

Daichi groaned as he and Suga followed them back to where Bokuto was. Around him, a few mini red solo cups that had once held jello shots were scattered around and there was a puddle of what sort of resembled dinner by his head. Kenma was kneeling next to him, asking him if he needed to take a nap.

“Kenma, sweetheart, I don’t think he needs a nap I think he needs to get up.” Suga said. 

Daichi turned sat Bokuto up then hooked their arms under the others armpits, pulling him to his feet. “Oh that’s great.”

Akaashi went and grabbed a shirt of his since his bag was the closest for Bokuto to change into. Suga tugged the soiled shirt up over his head, careful not to get the mess in his hair. Bokuto on the other hand wasn’t as careful. He opened his mouth to say something but it wasn’t words that came out.

Suga jumped back, shuddering and giving Akaashi back his shirt. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry Bokuto, but I just-  _ no _ .” He hurried from the room to clean off his arm.

Akaashi decided to wait to put the shirt on until they were more sure Bokuto was done with all of that. Kuroo noticed Kenma cleaning up the floor and brought in a towel to help. 

“Hey, Bokuto, we’re going to go into the bathroom now, okay?”

Bokuto nodded and swayed slightly on his feet but was otherwise able to follow him. Akaashi kept his hands out to catch him if he fell, but they made it to the bathroom without another incident. While they kept him bent over the toilet, he kept trying to make conversation from telling Suga he was sorry once he came back in, thanking Akaashi and Kuroo- even though the latter wasn’t there- for helping him, and thanking Daichi for the wonderful weekend.

“Thank me once you’re done throwing up okay?” He said.

The other just nodded. Once he was nearly asleep, they got him over to the bathtub to rinse him off. Akaashi pulled his shirt over Bokuto’s head and Daichi got him to his feet again. They put him on the couch with a towel and a bowl next to him, but Akaashi didn’t want to leave his side. He sat near Bokuto’s head- but out of range- and watched Kageyama attempt to explain something to Hinata. While the latter appeared to understand, Akaashi could hardly make heads or tails at first what he was talking about.

“Are you telling him a bedtime story?” Tsukishima asked, dropping to the floor with Yamaguchi following.

Kageyama nodded slowly. “Did I do it right?”

“That was great!” Hinata cried.

“You suck at it.” Tsukishima disagreed.

“Tsukki! That wasn’t very nice.” Yamaguchi hissed. “Why don’t we play a game?”

“I love games!” Hinata said excitedly. 

“I’ll beat you!” Kageyama insisted.

“I’ll beat you both together.”

“Tsukki, please!” Yamaguchi begged.

“You two are so cute.” Yachi said scooting over, getting close to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. “Are you two dating?”

“Wha-what? No, no we’re not-”

Tsukki put his arm around Yamaguchi’s waist. “I’d date you.”

Yamaguchi blushed furiously. “You’re so drunk right now.”

“I’d date you.” He said again, resting his head on the others freckled shoulder and nodding.

“Your mother would kill me.” Yamaguchi sighed.

“So?”

“You won’t even remember this tomorrow.”

“Then why don’t you say it back?”

“Why don’t we get back to that game?” He asked, trying to change the subject. His face was so red now, Akaashi almost wanted to step in and save him. Yamaguchi rested his hand over Tsukki’s. He didn’t want the one time Tsukki admitted to wanting to date him to be under the influence of alcohol where he probably wouldn’t even remember in the morning.

“Game time!” Hinata shouted, nearly falling over into Kageyama.

Akaashi almost laughed. From what he could see, Tanaka was a loud drunk, Noya was a serious drunk (which kind of freaked him out), Kageyama was a confused drunk, Tsukishima was an angry/salty drunk, Yamaguchi was a giddy/mom friend drunk, Yachi and Hinata were hysterical drunks, Kiyoko was still pretty quiet, but she seemed to be hanging on her little girlfriend a lot more now, and Kenma was a worrisome drunk. Bokuto had no boundaries and that was obvious. Everyone else didn’t seem to change much or they were just a little tipsy, even Kuroo. That was probably due to seeing just how far about 15 jello shots and a few drinks landed Bokuto. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were making out in a corner for most of the night, pretending they’d had much more to drink than they actually had. Asahi was laughing over Noya attempting to scold Tanaka, and Ennoshita was concentrating very hard on making the last goal in their game.

Daichi and Suga settled into the couch and put on a movie, one that quickly engrossed nearly the whole room. Before he knew it, most of them had fallen asleep and they hadn’t even gotten to the good part of the movie. Iwaizumi was still awake, playing absentmindedly with Oikawa’s hair in his lap, Hinata was wide eyed like he wouldn’t let himself fall asleep yet, and Daichi and Suga were quietly discussing something or other on the couch.

Once Akaashi was satisfied Bokuto was really going to sleep through the rest of the night, he decided he could nod off too. He thought about his day, specifically all the parts involving Bokuto. Maybe he’d forget after all this. Even if he did, Akaashi would remember. As much as he wanted to wish he hadn’t kissed the gray haired man in their game earlier, he just couldn’t bring himself to regret it. 

He couldn’t regret kissing Bokuto, no matter what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These events may or may not be based off of a personal experience of mine... but I'll never tell.


	19. New Boy(friend) in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voice belonged to Akaashi Keiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was toooootally going to give you the whole BokuAka part at the same time then I thought.... why not drag it out a little? >:) <3 love you, little crows!

The next morning, Kageyama woke up with a splitting headache. He pulled himself up to see almost everyone else was up and helping Suga put the house back in order. Bokuto and Akaashi were still asleep by the couch, Tanaka was snoring in a corner, and Yamaguchi was just stirring from underneath Tsukishima's head on his stomach.

“You’re up!” Suga said helping him to his feet. “Good, have lots of water, if you need medicine it should be on the counter in the bathroom and breakfast is in the kitchen get whatever you want.”

Kageyama nodded slightly, not quite steady on his feet. His limbs felt a little heavy but that might have been a result of lying on the floor over night. Hinata was leaning over the toilet as he went for some advil. “Rough night.” He stated.

“More of a rough morning.” He muttered. Hinata got to his feet and rinsed out his mouth, splashing a little bit of water over his face. “Headache?”

The taller nodded. “It’s terrible.”

Hinata nodded and said, much louder than he needed to, “hope it gets better!” with a devilish smile.

“I will punch you so hard you throw up again.” He growled back, shutting his eyes tight.

“Not of you can’t catch me!” Hinata said hurrying from the room.

Kageyama let him go and grabbed his medicine to help out a bit.

“You should eat  _ something _ !” Suga was telling Tsukki as he walked back out.

“He doesn’t at much in the morning.” Yamaguchi said softly.

“Then more water.”

“Yes  _ mother _ .” Tsukki said taking the cup from him.

“Sassy little shit.” Kageyama muttered.

“I heard that. King.”

“I thought we agreed not to talk about that,  _ Captain _ .” He countered. 

Tsukki shuddered thinking about his sailor’s costume. “Fair enough.”

“You two need to either get to eating or helping.” Daichi said sweeping past them.

Soon enough they did get the house back in order and nothing had been broken which was the biggest surprise. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were still trying to figure out which of them had won the game of paintball as they finally climbed into the cars. 

“If anyone wants to trade me seats I certainly will.” Bokuto said before climbing into Iwaizumi’s car. On the way up, Akaashi had ridden with them but now Kuroo sat beside him. He could tell Akaashi was trying to see if he remembered what happened between them. Though he couldn’t remember anything after falling to the floor in the kitchen with Kuroo and Kenma, he figured he’d remember that kiss for the rest of his life. 

Still, he realized he’d given himself an excuse to act like nothing had changed between them and if he had to choose between Akaashi avoiding him even more or pretending it didn’t happen, he’d take the latter. 

When they got back to town, Akaashi seemed to have gotten a hold of himself too and they rode a taxi back home together as normal. Bokuto tried not to remember that in just a few days Akaashi’s boyfriend was supposed to be coming to town to see him for a few days. He hoped he didn’t bring him along to the club and to his relief, he didn’t. 

The first day his boyfriend was in town, they knew because the dark haired dancer didn’t show up early to play volleyball with them like normal. He tried not letting it show how different Kiyoko’s sets to him felt, but his spikes showed it. Akaashi always seemed to know just how to give it to him so he could spike it, just before he was feeling low about a rough patch. While Kiyoko was good, she wasn’t Akaashi...

He showed up just as they were about to open the doors, slipping past their newest security team member, Yahaba, who stood outside and bursting into the back room to change quickly.

“Where have you been all day?” Hinata asked as Akaashi hurriedly grabbed his things to change.

“His boyfriend just got into town, Hinata, remember?” Kenma said, not looking up from his game. “Come on, I had that one.” He muttered under his breath.

“Oh, right! How is he?” 

Akaashi brushed past him with a simple “He’s good” and picked a room to change in.

Yachi gestured for him to let it go before he could come back out. “Don’t pry. I don’t think things are going all that great.” She whispered.

“What? Why?” Yamaguchi asked, dropping his voice too.

“No real reason... just a feeling.” She answered. 

They quickly dropped the subject by the time Akaashi made it out. He was the first to go on stage still so he made his way out before they would have even had the chance to say anything more. 

From the audience, Bokuto was trying not to watch Doll this time, more aware than ever that the dancer was completely unavailable to him. Kuroo noticed his back turned towards the stage and bumped his shoulder with his own. “What’s with the long face?”

“Nothing.” He replied, trying to convey the fact that he was not in a sharing mood.

Kuroo seemed to understand and sat at the stood next to him, motioning to Asahi to get him one of his regular drinks. Asahi glanced at the dejected looking Bokuto then back to Kuroo who simply shook his head. The taller seemed to understand well enough and didn’t attempt any conversation. With Bokuto, if there was a low, it was pretty far down there. 

As soon as Doll left the stage however, he seemed to relax a little bit. Kuroo noticed he wasn’t drinking like normal and figured that was a result of their Team Weekend. Now that business was picking up again, they soon had to vacate their stools so customers could sit down, Kuroo walked Bokuto around, not saying anything and not pressuring Bokuto to either.

Before they realized just how much time had passed, Akaashi was up again and Bokuto tensed just hearing the music. Kuroo looked sideways at him, noticing how he was looking anywhere but at the stage. 

“You know... he isn’t here right now.” Kuroo said, finally understanding this must be one of the days the dancer’s boyfriend was in town. 

“I know. That doesn’t mean he isn’t here” Bokuto said quietly.

“But not  _ here  _ here.”

“Are you encouraging me?”

Kuroo put his hands up. “I just hate seeing you like this. It’s not normal Bokuto mode.”

“Well tonight isn’t a normal night.” Bokuto said, returning to the bar without Kuroo.

 

This continued for the few days Akaashi’s boyfriend was in town. Bokuto never seemed to hear his real name, but it made it a little easier to ignore him while away from the club if there was nothing to remind him while he was out. What if he had a really masculine name? What if he was way more attractive than him? Akaashi wouldn’t have the answers he was looking for, so there was no way to find out. 

Akaashi on the other hand was trying desperately not to let anyone know anything about him or his boyfriend about them. He got to the club late and left early to avoid talking with anyone for too long. He began missing the rides in the taxi with Bokuto even though they weren’t that long in the first place. 

The day everything fell apart though, Bokuto had no way of knowing anything was wrong. Akaashi danced like normal, from what Kuroo told him, and he kept himself to the back of the club so the dancer wouldn’t run into him on his way out. Bokuto rode the taxi home alone, staring out the window like he was in some ridiculous sappy movie and hating the fact he couldn’t crack the joke to Akaashi. 

He readied himself for bed, aware that either today or the next was his last day in town, hopefully getting Akaashi back to normal and him by extension. As he drifted into sleep, nearly three in the morning just like normal, Bokuto’s thoughts ran over their kiss for maybe the millionth time since it happened. The softness of Akaashi’s lips, the eagerness in the beginning when he held nothing back... 

Bokuto rolled over in his sleep, a voice pervading his dreams. It called out his name, desperate like owner was drowning and he alone held the last life preserver. 

The voice belonged to Akaashi Keiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 please don't hurt me just yet.


	20. Tell Me I'm Not Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t used to this whole taking care of someone else thing, but Kuroo had told him Akaashi never left his side while he was drunk just last weekend so he would be damned if he didn’t at least try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY POOR SAD AKAASHI BABY I'M SO SORRY

Bokuto pulled himself out of the dream, tearing his head away from the pillow and slapping his cheeks lightly to help wake himself up. The gray haired man rubbed at his eyes as he moved towards the window. He wasn’t sure  _ how  _ he knew who it was with the words being slurred and the window shut to the cold weather, but he just did; even mostly asleep, the stuttering, broken voice of Akaashi Keiji pulled him to his feet and now to the window.

As he slid it open, the first thing Bokuto noticed was that the dark haired dancer was crying. Second was that he was standing on the sidewalk in nothing more than pajamas. 

“Bokuto!” Akaashi cried out.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto replied. “What the hell are you doing it’s-” he quickly checked his phone to see it was almost 4- “4 in the morning!” 

“I-I need help.” He replied, helplessly spreading his hands and looking up to the second story apartment window with large eyes. “I couldn’t remember which one was yours.”

“Wait there!” He called as he grabbed a blanket and hurried from the apartment, only distantly registering he left the door open behind him. Bokuto bounded down the stairs so fast and recklessly he nearly fell down the second half but didn’t let that stop him. “What happened?” He panted out as he came up to the shorter man.

Akaashi shivered slightly as Bokuto wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. “I’m sorry...” He said softly, wiping his cheeks.

“What are you sorry for?” The other asked, now incredibly confused. “What happened?”

Akaashi shook his head as he dropped to his knees. He lowered his face into his hands and his breathing hitched in his throat. “I’m sorry to wake you up with this I’m just- I’m a mess right now.”

“Are you drunk?” Bokuto asked as he knelt beside him and caught a whiff of alcohol on the younger one. He shrugged. As he lifted his head, Bokuto noticed a small cut on his cheek, not too deep- it had probably hardly bled at all- and barely noticeable in the dark. “Who did that?” He asked, touching the dancer’s cheek lightly with his fingertips just grazing the skin around it.

“We broke up.” He managed to say finally.

“So he  _ hit  _ you?” Bokuto demanded.

“Not really! I swear, it was kinda my fault anyways.” Akaashi said putting his hand over Bokuto’s, holding it near his face.

Bokuto stood and pulled him to his feet. “Listen to me, okay Akaashi? You’re going to come upstairs with me, you’re going to take a shower and drink lots of water to sober you up a little, you’re going to change, and then you are going to tell me just what happened.” He said calmly, but firmly. He wasn’t used to this whole taking care of someone else thing, but Kuroo had told him Akaashi never left his side while he was drunk just last weekend so he would be damned if he didn’t at least try. 

The younger followed Bokuto into his apartment, letting himself be led along by their linked hands and burying himself into the blanket which smelled distantly of something refreshing like mint or pine, he couldn’t quite tell. With a spare pair of pajamas from Bokuto’s dresser, Akaashi stepped into the shower, letting the water rain down on him while he tried to gather his thoughts. He cried a little- mostly silent sobs so as not to freak out his host- and washed his hair with whatever shampoo Bokuto had lying around. He was too tired or tipsy or sad to pay much attention to what it was to make a light joke later on. 

Two mugs were waiting on the table by his couch when Akaashi came out, a towel wrapped around his hair. “Come on, sit down I won’t bite.” Bokuto said, patting the couch cushion beside him.

The dancer sat down at the very opposite end of the couch, still unsure of what to even tell his friend. “Before you ask me anything, I know you remember the paintball game.”

Bokuto blushed a little, looking down at his cup as he held out Akaashi’s to him. “O-Oh yeah? Well, I mean I didn’t exactly try to forget it...”

“I know, and I want you to know... I was going to break up with him either way.” Akaashi said, pulling his legs up almost like a shield between them. “But now... Well I don’t know what you think about me.”

“What do you mean? I’ve been-”

“I know you- I don’t know, admired me from a distance? Which I appreciated while I was in that relationship, but as it was long distance and you were here and funny, and surprisingly charming. Things got a little complicated.”

Bokuto’s cup was nearly slipping out of his hands while he stared at Akaashi, dumbfounded. “You- I’m sorry, what?”

“Why else would I have kissed you?” He asked, not meeting the other’s gaze. “Anyways, I wasn’t sure by how you reacted if you felt the same way or if I was just... I don’t know, more of a prize? I mean my name is Doll, for crying out loud, what kind of-”

Bokuto stood suddenly, setting his cup down a little too hard on the table and reaching a hand out to Akaashi. “Don’t say it. Don’t say that you don’t deserve anything less than the world Akaashi, because you deserve it all.”

The dancer took the outstretched hand, setting down his own cup as he stood. Bokuto hit a button on his phone and a soft, piano cover of some song he felt he knew began to play as he pulled Akaashi in, putting his arms around him.

Akaashi felt all the emotions bubbling up again, wrapping his arms around under Bokuto’s and burying his face in his chest. He wasn’t aware he was crying until Bokuto whispered soft words of comfort into his hair, kissing the top of his head lightly.

“He told me I wasn’t good enough for anyone to love anymore.” He finally sobbed out. “I met him in a damn club, he knew I liked it but he assumed when I moved here there wasn’t another one around so I got a different job so to appease him, I pretended I had. He found one of my costumes while I was out and just waited for me to come home. He yelled, he threw a few things at the walls, not trying to hit me but I got in the way and well, that’s where that came from.” As the words poured out of his mouth, the tears flowed from his eyes. “Too many people had seen me, touched me, lusted after me. I wasn’t... good enough. I wasn’t worthy anymore, there was something wrong with me. I just-”

Bokuto silenced him with a kiss. This time there was no paintball gun click, no bulky armor, no awkward position. This time, Bokuto surprised Akaash and the best part was, neither one ran away this time. “He was wrong.” 

“But it’s true, I mean doing what I do-”

“Makes you happy.” Bokuto finished for him. “I’ve seen you up there. You love it. You love the lights, the costume, the crowd, the feeling, I can see it all. You’re not impure, you’re confident and brave and strong and beautiful. Akaashi Keiji, you are so beautiful.” He cupped Akaashi’s face between his hands. “You are beautiful and you are not damaged or impure for the things that make you happy. You’re perfect here-” He kissed Akaashi’s mouth “-and here” he moved to his nose “- and here” to his forehead, slowly covering most of Akaashi’s body in little kisses even down to the tips of his finger tips. 

Akaashi pulled Bokuto’s mouth back into reach and kissed him properly, putting his arms around the taller man’s neck and standing on his toes to reach. When the pulled away this time, they touched their foreheads together, breathing in the cold air that lingered between them. 

“Thank you, Bokuto.” He finally said.

Bokuto smiled slightly. “Don’t worry about it.” He smiled lightly, finally feeling Akaashi’s heart beating next to his, his frame held within his arms; it was better than he’d imagined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little better right guys? Sorry bout that...


	21. New Year's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Kiyoko went up to do the lights and music, she stole a sweet kiss that Yachi returned eagerly before leaving through the side door and going out onto the floor. Both of them replayed the various parts of their relationship in their minds; their first kiss, their first date, Yachi meeting their new group of friends, Kiyoko meeting her family, even moving in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is probably really misleading but oh well. A little backstory into I think the only female characters in this entire story but they're my children so I adore them *-* Also, sorry for the slow update but MAN four essays in one week takes up a lot of time.... Anywho I'M ALMOST DONE AND THAT MEANS MORE WRITING so yay for the end of the semester XD

The next morning, Bokuto woke up on his couch, slightly uncomfortable, but when he looked down at Akaashi still wrapped in his arms, he couldn’t help but smile. He gently tried to detangle himself, not wanting to wake up the dancer as he pulled away. Akaashi’s face was calm and peaceful, much unlike just hours earlier; how could anyone find it in themselves to think that this dark haired man was in any way impure? His lips were slightly open, his chest rising and falling slowly, and his dark hair fell onto his face in a mess since he’d gone to bed with it still wet. 

But oh was he beautiful.

Bokuto tore his eyes away from the couch and took a shower. While the water ran over his body, he wondered how Akaashi was going to feel once he woke up. He wasn’t going to forget--he wasn’t  _ that  _ drunk--but he might not be all that excited to talk about it again, especially with him. As it turned out, he didn’t have to worry about it much. He found Akaashi just getting up off the couch, a small stretch and a yawn making first-thing-in-the-morning-Akaashi look even cuter than sleeping-Akaashi.

“Morning.” Bokuto said with a small smile.

“Morning.” Akaashi sighed, plopping down in a seat at Bokuto’s table. “Sorry about crashing here.”

“Don’t worry about it. I didn’t really think you wanted to be alone after last night.” As he spoke, he busied himself trying to find something to make for breakfast. He wasn’t sure what the other would want or even what he had since he hadn’t gone to the store very recently.

“Thank you again, by the way.” Akaashi said, fiddling with his fingers in front of him on the table.

“Tell you what. To make it up to me, let me take you out for breakfast. There’s nothing here and I’m in the mood for some bacon.”

Akaashi laughed slightly and nodded. “Sure thing.”

 

At the club, no one had even a sneaking suspicion that Akaashi had spent the night on Bokuto’s couch except for Kiyoko. As he was getting dressed, he realized most of his hair was still pretty flat from being pressed up against Bokuto and the couch while he was asleep. He shyly asked Kiyoko if there was anything she could do to fix it to which--of course-- there was. 

She sat him down on a chair by a mirror and while she brushed, curled, sprayed and fluffed, had a small smile on her face. As soon as he was done, she finally asked “so what happened last night that gave you this kind of bedhead?” 

Akaashi felt himself blush and looked away from her eyes. “Oh umm... well that’s a long story.”

“Well then what’s the short version?”

He sighed and told her only that his ex had broken up with him, that he’d gone to Bokuto looking for help, and that Bokuto had let him stay on the couch. Since they hadn’t really talked about what to say when someone asked, Akaashi didn’t mention they’d  _ shared  _ the couch. 

Kiyoko smiled. “You know the boy really likes you, right?”

He nodded. “I think he likes to think it’s not all that obvious.”

“And you know I think you really like him too.” Akaashi gave her a confused look. “Well let’s just say Bokuto’s not the only one who isn’t the best at hiding his feelings.” She left him with that in mind and moved then to help Hinata tie the bowtie around his neck; after all this time, he still hadn’t gotten that part down yet.

“What about you?” She asked, running her hand over a few of Hinata’s flattened curls. 

Hinata blushed almost as bright as his hair. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

She raised her eyes brow and twisted the hair, spraying it up in place. “I guess I could always ask Kageyama, right?”

The small dancer turned suddenly to Kenma who was looking down at his game, legs crossed underneath him. “What? Coming Kenma!” He said hurrying from Kiyoko’s side.

Yachi took his place and smiled. “Those two too?”

“Oikawa?” Kiyoko asked with a look over at him setting his crown atop his head. 

“And Yamaguchi. I had to cover up a few spots on Oikawa’s neck and jaw but Yama just seems a little... distracted.”

“He has all week actually. Since we got back from the Team Weekend.” Kiyoko nodded. “Hinata I think went over to Kageyama’s house earlier, but Akaashi definitely spent the night. With Bokuto.”

Yachi nearly squealed and demanded all the details. Kiyoko could only relay the basic story that Akaashi had told her, but the small blonde was excited anyways. “So this means we called it!”

Kiyoko nodded. “I’m just a little concerned now about how they’re going to get passed this part. Right now it’s the kind of flowery protect and be protected type of relationship. That’s not how it’s always going to be and if it starts off this fast... hopefully it doesn’t mean that’s how fast it ends.”

Yachi took her girlfriend’s hand and intertwined their fingers before pecking her cheek. “You need to look on the bright side. Sure these aren’t the perfect circumstances, but neither were ours.”

Kiyoko took her other hand and kissed Yachi’s forehead. “And look where we are now.”

“Exactly.”

“Yachi. Kiyoko.” Kenma said, now looking away from his game. “Sorry, I was just putting away my game and I overhead that last part... how did you two meet?”

The other boys all looked at them now and Yachi blushed, unused to being the one attention was put on. She stuttered out a few beginnings to sentences, but Kiyoko was the one to finally start their story. 

“Well... that was about three years ago. We both had boyfriends at the time and we met because they were in the same friend group. Yachi was just in her second year of high school and I had graduated already. It was a New Year’s party and we were playing a few games but one thing lead to another and Yachi got a little too drunk. Not quite as bad as Bokuto, but she did throw up and I happened to be passing the bathroom as she did so I knocked and offered to hold back her hair. While I tried to sober her up, we started talking a little.” She smiled and squeezed Yachi’s hands. “She kept asking why I was so pretty. That was actually the first thing she said. I pulled her hair back and once she was done, she just turned and said ‘Wow, why are you helping me you’re far too pretty!’” Yachi blushed again and laughed a little.

By this time, the others had gathered around them, sitting on the floor or the couch or a chair. They urged her to keep going so she did.

“I told her my name and she asked me not to tell her boyfriend that she’d thrown up so I promised I wouldn’t. We separated for a little bit until it got close to midnight when we all went outside to watch the fireworks and kiss for the new year. I caught her out of the corner of my eye and the guy she was there with was someone I knew had a bad reputation so before he could kiss her I grabbed her hand and pulled her away. I tried just telling her to be careful around him but she, as drunk as she obviously still was, decided to kiss me instead.”

Yachi quickly cut in now. “I didn’t even remember doing that the next time we met up and hardly anyone else was paying attention but when we saw each other again she was the only one who even remembered.”

Kiyoko nodded. “I couldn’t stop thinking about her though. I almost couldn’t wait until we ‘happened’ to see each other again but I did and she recognized me as the one who held her hair back and long story short I asked her out and I introduced her to a much better set of friends- Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Kuroo and Bokuto. About a year later Daichi called to ask if we could help out and now here we are.”

“Here with you guys.” Yachi added.

“That’s such an unexpected story.” Hinata blinked. “I don’t know what I thought it was going to be, but it wasn’t that.”

“It’s cute though. You couldn’t stop thinking about her after that one night.” Oikawa smiled.

“Sound at all familiar?” Kiyoko asked.

He smiled. “Maybe. A little.”

Yachi clapped her hands together suddenly. “Alright, alright. Apart from me and Kiyoko’s love story, we still have a show to put on. Akaashi, you’re up.”

Akaashi nodded and made his way over to his spot. 

Before Kiyoko went up to do the lights and music, she stole a sweet kiss that Yachi returned eagerly before leaving through the side door and going out onto the floor. Both of them replayed the various parts of their relationship in their minds; their first kiss, their first date, Yachi meeting their new group of friends, Kiyoko meeting her family, even moving in together. 

That last memory had- until recently- been one of mixed emotions. Kiyoko’s parents were extremely traditional and had been hoping that she would have stayed with the boyfriend she had before meeting Yachi. They liked Yachi when they thought she was Kiyoko’s friend, but when Kiyoko told them she was in fact in love with her and they were moving in together, they didn’t approve. Yachi did everything she could to reach out to them and mend their broken relationship with their daughter, but eventually Kiyoko asked her to stop. She simply said if they weren’t willing to support her happiness unless it fit into a mold they had designed, then they didn’t deserve to have her or Yachi in their lives. 

Now, Kiyoko liked to say her family had only grown; instead of a close minded mother and father, she had Suga, Daichi, Asahi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and most importantly, Yachi. Then she had Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Yaku, Lev, Iwaizumi, Kyotani, Tsukishima, and Kageyama. Now, she even had Yamaguchi, Kenma, Oikawa, Akaashi, and Hinata. She and Yachi joked they had more brothers than they knew what to do with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kiyoko, but KiyoYachi makes me SO HAPPY I love these little bbys.


	22. Things Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for almost two weeks, everything was going fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll apologize in advance

As Yachi and Kiyoko reflected on their past, the dancers started to wonder about their future. “Do you think they’d consider getting married?” Hinata asked, glancing up where Kiyoko had disappeared. 

“Hinata.” Kenma said. “We live in Japan.”

“That’s illegal.” Yamaguchi clarified.

“Yeah I know.” Hinata sighed.

“It would be nice if they did.” Oikawa agreed, sitting on the couch, messing with the edges of his cape. 

“What if they went out of the country? Like in America or Ireland they just legalized it. ‘Love Wins’ it was all over the pace.”

“You want to kick them out of their home--city and country--and leave their friends and family to get married and not be allowed to come back or else that marriage would be considered unlawful? What exactly is that supposed to be helping, Hinata?”

“I wasn’t asking for snarky comments,  _ Kenma _ .”

Yamaguchi shrugged. “He has a point. For any of us here... well aren’t many options beyond cohabitation.”

“That means living together, Chibi-chan.” Oikawa added.

“I know what it means!” Hinata countered.

Akaashi walked back in, signaling that The King was next to take the stage. Hinata dropped the conversation as he changed finally. The rest of the night went on as normal until the girls stopped them before they left. 

“Like we said before, after you boys got used to things we were going to start doing private dances.” Yachi started calmly.

As they figured, Yamaguchi and Hinata seized up, looking flustered.

Kiyoko swooped in next. “If you don’t want to, you certainly don’t have to. The same rules for when you’re on the main stage apply; no touching allowed and your safety and wellbeing comes first always. Now we can’t be there to assure that second part, but that’s why we wait this long and let you guys decide if you want to or not.Iwaizumi or Kyotani will be standing just outside the curtain, not even a door, to be sure you are all okay. Any hint of trouble and they will burst in to help. Each night we’ll put up a list of anyone who wants to dance while the others cover the time or just in between your dances. If you guys want to, we’ll be staring tomorrow.”

Kenma and Akaashi volunteered without much trouble but the other three hesitated. While Oikawa had gotten over his stage fright by now, he wasn’t sure how he liked the idea of private dances behind a thick curtain where he couldn’t lock eyes with Iwaizumi to help ground him to reality. Also, the fact that their relationship was going really well made him feel almost disloyal even though he knew the security guard would understand. 

Yamaguchi and Hinata were just far too embarrassed by the idea of someone being so close and them being so utterly alone. Sure it was just a curtain and either Kyotani or Iwaizumi was going to be on the other side, but the intimidation factor was just way to far above them to be comfortable.

Yachi only took down the two names and sent the boys on their way. 

 

For almost two weeks, the private dances went on without much of a problem. Akaashi killed it each time, always running out of time for the requests he got. Kenma seemed to do almost as well, filling up his time almost each night. Once Oikawa and Iwaizumi talked it over, Oikawa had decided he was okay with it, though Iwaizumi told Kiyoko to warn him any time The King was in there so he could be the one standing guard. Yamaguchi tried it a few times, noting that Kyotani said Tsukki had been caught watching for him to come out, and was slowly getting used to it. Hinata had only tried once and completely given up since half way through his dance he’d fallen off the stage; in his defense, it  _ was  _ quite a bit smaller than their normal one.

So for almost two weeks, everything was going fine. 

Then, someone attacked Kenma. 

The night of the attack, Yahaba had to turn away one person for almost starting a fight in line, but let the perpetrator in without knowing what he was going to do. He’d passed through the line before, not a regular he’d been around once or twice. He seemed to keep his head down and hurried past him, Iwaizumi and Kyotani. He never sat near the back or at the tables by the servers or close enough to the bar for Asahi to remember him. 

This guy had no particularly identifying features other than this was the first time he’d signed up to see Kenma privately and he had just made the last spot. 

By the time Calico was ready for his last dance before going home, the perv sat down on the couch, rigid but like he was trying to appear calm. Kenma considered asking him if he was comfortable or if they should maybe open up the curtain or just stop all together, but the other man gestured for him to start so he brushed it off. What could go wrong? Kyotani was standing just outside.

Calico began his dance, making sure to keep to the new steps he’d come up with in past times to make these private dances more interesting. He didn’t have a pole here, so many moves using it had been modified. He rose to his feet slowly, moving his tail between his legs as he did. Hips moved in circles, hands slid against skin, and the bell rang lowly as it swung from his choker collar. He licked his lips, winked his eyes, and did his best to put on a good show, unaware that was going to be working against him. 

The moment he turned around for more than a moment, the other man rose to his feet and advance to the stage, pulling Kenma down by his arm. Before he could say a word, Kenma’s mouth was covered. 

“You know there’s something really wrong with being this way.” The other man said in his ear. 

Kenma barely registered the smell of alcohol on his breath of the panic he felt. His heart was beating fast as he ran over ways to get out of his situation. For all the time he spent alone, he really wasn’t much for reading other people but he could gather enough about this man to know it wasn’t just Kenma he had a problem with.

He struggled to get free of the hand over his mouth. “You’re one of us too don’t you?”

“I- I’m not- I don’t”

Kenma screamed out and kicked backwards, separating them. Iwaizumi stumbled into the room and Bokuto and Kuroo followed closely behind him. Iwaizumi dealt swiftly with the man who’d attacked Kenma while Bokuto stood between them and Kuroo pulled him to his feet.

“Are you okay?”

Kenma realized his hands were shaking, but he didn’t feel as panicked anymore. “Umm... I think I’m okay.”

Iwaizumi pulled the man’s head up to look at him. “What exactly were you trying to pull?”

“I think he’s-”

“I’m not!” The man shouted, cutting Kenma off.

“He’s gay, Iwaizumi.”

The man struggled under Iwaizumi, screeching protests until Bokuto could bring Kyotani in to help. Together, he and Iwaizumi got the man outside while Kenma sat on the edge of the stage. Moments later, Yachi, Kiyoko, Suga and the other dancers burst in, crowding around Kenma and Kuroo. Suga quickly hushed them from asking too many questions as he looked the blond over.

Kenma pulled his arm away. “I’m fine. I’m not hurt.” He rose and made his way through the crowd. “I’m going home.”

“Kenma-” Kiyoko put her hand over Kuroo before he could get more than a step forward. 

“Feel better Kenma.”

The blond swept out of the room and left again without another word to any of them.


	23. We Have a Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto plopped his chin into his palm on the edge of the bar. “The spread thin part of the problem seems to be getting to them.” He said as the servers left.
> 
> Asahi nodded his agreement. “Noya could be onto something. We need a new place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about leaving you with sad Kenma ;-; I wish I had a better excuse, but I kind of just lost where it was I was going with this and long story short, we're back so yeah

Kiyoko and Suga agreed that now, private dances were out of the question. They told the other customers and were met with numerous complaints, but the look of unease on the dancers’ faces made their resolve absolute. 

As he made his way to a back room where Daichi was going over some paperwork, Suga began having unsettling thoughts. First the break in and the window, now an attack inside? Maybe this club wasn’t as great of an idea as they’d first thought. 

Daichi seemed to be able to sense his troubled thoughts without even looking at him. “What’s wrong?” He asked, setting his pen down and giving his boyfriend all of his attention.

“Kenma was attacked.” Suga said, realizing his voice was thick thinking of a member of their makeshift family nearly getting hurt. 

“What? What exactly happened? Is he okay?” Daichi stood suddenly, nearly knocked over his chair.

Suga rested his hands on Daichi’s forearms. “It’s okay, he’s okay. He isn’t hurt, Iwaizumi and Kyotani took care of it. But he left and frankly... I don’t know that he’ll be coming back.” He sighed and fell into another chair, putting his head in his hands.

Behind him, Kuroo came through the door. “Daichi, Kenma-”

“I know, Suga just told me. Did you get a chance to talk to him before he left?”

“No... he was in a hurry to get out. I don’t blame him either.” He said with a dejected sigh. “What if... what if he doesn’t come back?”

“I wouldn’t blame him.” Suga said sadly. 

Kuroo just left his shoulders fall.

“This is getting to be a bit too much...” Daichi leaned against his desk. “The break in, this attack... the other dancers must be getting nervous and Asahi said he’d been noticing one or two people come by him getting a little too aggressive once they start drinking and if they get to the stage while anyone is up there...”

“What are we going to do?” Suga asked.

Daichi didn’t answer and neither did Kuroo.

At the bar, Bokuto and Asahi were having a similar conversation with Ennoshita, Noya, Tsukishima, and Kageyama, stopping by the ask for the details.

“Everyone seems to be getting more rough.” Asahi said gesturing down the bar where one man was looking moodily towards anyone he made eye contact with. “That guy has had three beers in the last hour and a half, but I’ve seen him do more in less. He gets loud and has threatened to start a fight before. I think we’re too cramped for space and low on staff.”

Bokuto nodded. “I was thinking that the other day when Iwaizumi said something about having to restrict people more often recently. It’s does seem to be getting a lot more crowded lately.”

Noya tossed his tray on the counter. “We should move.”

Kageyama who was just walking past stopped when he heard that. “We’re moving?”

“We should! This place is getting small and we’re in a terrible part of town that’s why all this is happening.”

“Oh, and where would we be moving to?” Tsukishima asked as Asahi handed him an order of fries. “There’s a reason we can’t be in the middle of town you know.”

Kageyama opened his mouth to say something but Tanaka cut him off as he leaned around Asahi. “You’d rather stick around here? What if next time it’s Yamaguchi, how would you feel then?”

Tsukishima’s face twisted suddenly into a scowl. “Hey, why don’t you just-”

Kageyama put his hand on the blond’s chest and shook his head. “We’re not fighting amongst ourselves now. That’s not going to fix anything.”

Asahi looked down at Tanaka. “Low blow.”

Tanaka sighed. “I was just saying.”

“Next time, don’t.” Tsukishima turned and stalked away. 

Bokuto plopped his chin into his palm on the edge of the bar. “The spread thin part of the problem seems to be getting to them.” He said as the servers left. 

Asahi nodded his agreement. “Noya could be onto something. We need a new place.”

 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa waved goodbye to Suga, Daichi, Kiyoko, and Yachi as they left that night. Oikawa was being quiet, but Iwaizumi knew the reason so he didn’t try to push too much into a conversation. 

“Oh damn.” He said suddenly.

“What?” Oikawa blinked.

“I forgot my wallet inside. I’ll meet you at the car okay?” He said already turning back. 

Oikawa remembered where they’d parked earlier so he moved towards Iwaizumi’s car. Getting rides from him gave them more of an excuse to crash at the other’s house if it got to late or if one of them got an impromptu date idea, but he was just ready to get home and go to bed. Iwaizumi had to park at the end of an alleyway and Oikawa got a chill glancing down it, deep shadows stretching forward like evil fingers scratching along the dark of the night. 

After he’d gotten halfway through, he heard someone behind him and sighed a little in relief. “Not going to lie, this alley kinda freaks me out.”

There was a click in response and when Oikawa turned around, he didn’t see his boyfriend standing there like he was expecting. Instead, there was a man holding up a gun, his hands a little wobbly, but his face set in a hard frown. “I don’t want any trouble, got it? I know you work at the god forsaken  _ club _ and I know you have plenty of cash on you so I just want you to hand it over got it.”

Oikawa’s heart sped up so fast he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. “O-Okay.” He said slowly, reaching back for his wallet. The man had his eyes trained on him the whole time, his finger poised on the trigger. 

Another shadow passed behind the man but before either of them could see who it was, the gun was skittering across the alley to land at Oikawa’s feet, the man was being knocked onto his back, and Oikawa was--though he would deny it--screaming. Iwaizumi pinned the man to the ground while Oikawa tried to catch his breath. 

If it were a different situation, Iwaizumi might have made a joke about how scared he looked, but right now he could just see fading terror at what was only a few seconds of an adrenaline rush for him. The man underneath him tried begging to be let go, claiming he wasn’t actually going to hurt anyone, but Iwaizumi just punched him each time he tried to speak so soon he stopped trying. 

Daichi appeared at the end of the alleyway, followed by the others with Yachi saying something into her phone. They had apparently heard Oikawa’s scream and called 911 as they rushed to see what happened. As it turned out, the gun wasn’t even loaded which just made Oikawa even more embarrassed. 

Once his attacker had been taken away, Oikawa felt himself finally start to breath normally again. His muscles relaxed as Iwaizumi knocked the dancer’s shoulder with his own. Yachi tearfully hugged them both and let them continue to the car. Distantly, they heard Suga say something about really needing to change now, though they both decided not to ask for anything more to worry about.

Iwaizumi wanted to do  _ something _ , reach out and take his hand or say something to make him feel better but he just couldn’t think of the right thing to do. They pulled up to Oikawa’s apartment and the dancer turned to look at him slowly. “Do you want to come upstairs?”

“Anything you need just let me know.” 

They climbed out and Iwaizumi intertwined their fingers. These two attacks may have been motivated by thick headed people not being able to understand why two men would want to be together, but Iwaizumi was going to be damned before he let Oikawa start thinking they were right. He followed his boyfriend inside and kissed him just inside the door.

“Oikawa... Tooru.” He said, really tasting his name for the first time. “Tooru.” His hands slid from Oikawa’s and trailed up his arms to rest on his cheeks. He hated being shorter than Oikawa most of the time, but sometimes looking up at him wasn’t all that bad.

Oikawa smiled slightly. “Hajime.”

Iwaizumi kissed him again, loving the sound of his name as it passed through those soft lips. Before he knew what was happening and before he could fully think through what he was doing, he uttered three words he figured would have stopped the world from spinning, at least for a moment. 

“I love you.”

But the world didn’t stop.

There was no rainbow over their heads, no fireworks, absolutely nothing changed.  _ And why should it?  _ He realized.  _ This is just stating the truth. _

This truth settled over Oikawa and he couldn’t decide if the words felt more like a comfortable welcome home or the beginning of something he had been waiting too long to have in his grasp. Maybe it was neither, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. All he knew was that this truth captured him in the same sudden way.

“I love you too.” He said more confidently than he’d said anything else before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing "I love you"s *-*


	24. Everything Ends Sometime, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe we can still meet up to play some volleyball.” Hinata said, though his attempt at a hopeful tone was broken by a crack in his voice.
> 
> Kageyama tossed him the ball they always used, one of his own. “Keep it until then, okay?”
> 
> He nodded, rubbing his eyes.
> 
> Bokuto squeezed Akaashi’s hand once it slipped into his. “We’ll still be able to see each other sometimes right? We all know who we are now, it’s not like we’re strangers.”
> 
> “We’re still a family.” Oikawa agreed.
> 
> “We’ll always be one.” Yachi sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will apologize in advance... I seem to say that often now

The next day, Kenma didn’t show up. Apparently, he had avoided Yamaguchi and Hinata in class as well, making them all very nervous. Things only got worse from there as Bokuto, Kuroo, Asahi, Daichi, Suga, Kiyoko and Yachi all showed up at the same time, none of them able to maintain eye contact. The short lived rivalry of volleyball fell flat as they reluctantly gathered to hear what could only be bad news.

“We’re going to be closing the club.” Suga said carefully.

They were met with various reactions but all of them were negative. Daichi quickly calmed them and the words he spoke seemed to weigh heavily on his shoulders. “We’ve decided that it’s no longer safe for any of us to keep doing this. Yesterday, Kenma and Oikawa were both attacked and we were robbed before that. Iwaizumi has said the crowds are restless, Asahi and Tanaka noticed the customers getting angry, and when you all signed up to work here, we promised you we’d keep you as safe as we could.”

“This is us keeping that promise. There’s no way to ensure that it won’t happen again, there’s no way to keep all of you safe and that’s not fair to you.” Suga finished.

“What are we going to do now?” Hinata asked hollowly.

“We’re going to give you all the most remarkable references and you’ll all find new jobs.” He replied sadly. Slowly, he wiped away a tear from his eyes. “I’m sorry you guys, I wish there was a better way, I wish there was  _ any  _ other way but right now there just isn’t.”

While none of them were ready to accept it, they slowly realized they were going to have to.

“But... This place... it’s more than a club.” Kageyama spoke up finally.

“It’s become like a second home.” Hinata agreed.

“We’ve all become sort of like a family.” Yamaguchi said tearfully.

Suga really looked like he was going to cry as they all reached out to those around them, linking their arms and giving a tearful group hug. Yachi let her tears fall silently, glancing around and seeing a few of the others do the same. 

“Maybe we can still meet up to play some volleyball.” Hinata said, though his attempt at a hopeful tone was broken by a crack in his voice.

Kageyama tossed him the ball they always used, one of his own. “Keep it until then, okay?”

He nodded, rubbing his eyes.

Bokuto squeezed Akaashi’s hand once it slipped into his. “We’ll still be able to see each other sometimes right? We all know who we are now, it’s not like we’re strangers.”

“We’re still a family.” Oikawa agreed.

“We’ll always be one.” Yachi sobbed.

Slowly, they realized there was no longer a reason to stick around. They began to break off, Hinata Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Kageyama going back to their college dorms, Akaashi and Bokuto to their apartments, and Asahi, Kiyoko, Yachi, Tanaka and Noya to their own homes.

“I can’t imagine my life without this place.” Kuroo said looking up at the sign, never to be lit again. “I wonder if it was really a good idea in the first place. Seems like it just ended up hurting in the end.”

Daichi put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It was a great idea.”

“Even to the end.” Suga nodded. “It hurts because of everything we gained and lost.”

“It feels like we lost everything.” He said sadly.

  
  


It wasn’t even a whole three days after that when Kageyama got a call from Hinata. He was so relieved he almost wanted to scream. After all their talk, none of them had reached out to anyone. As much as they wanted to stick together, it was hard when life threw in the threat of finding a new job and suddenly having your income cut off; it made it harder to actually set aside time to play a game of volleyball.

So when Hinata’s name popped up in his phone, all those deleted texts disappeared. Kageyama answered with a smile, but threw in a “baka” just to throw him off a little.

Hinata smiled at the sound of his voice but even more at the little insult; he knew it held no real malice to it. “Hey, that’s not a very nice thing to say to someone in the hospital.”

Kageyama froze in place which happened to be the middle of the store. “What?”

“Sorry, that sounds a lot worse than it is.” Hinata said hurriedly, but Kageyama had already started moving, leaving his basket in the middle of the aisle and hurrying out to his car. 

“Were are you?” He demanded.

“I just told you the hospital but-”

“Which one, Dumbass!” 

“The one on the nice side of town! But listen, that’s actually not why I called you, I-”

“I’m coming over.” Kageyama cut him off as he climbed into his car. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

He hung up before Hinata could say anything more so instead he sighed and leaned back in his hospital bed. “Well that didn’t go the way I was planning.”

By the time Kageyama made it into Hinata’s room, he had come up with a number of situations in which he would find the little orange haired ex-dancer, but strangely enough none of them turned out to be true. He finally burst into the room, startling Hinata and earning a small groan, and sighed to see he wasn’t barely clinging to life which really wasn’t the most likely case anyways, but who knows anymore.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack, Dumbass!” He growled.

“Hey, I’m in the hospital, don’t yell at me!” Hinata replied with a smile. He couldn’t help it; he was glad to see the raven haired man again even if it had been only a few days. “I have amazing news.”

“First thing first, why are you in here?” Kageyama demanded as he pulled up a chair.

Hinata gently pulled away the blanket he had draped over him and revealed the sling his arm was wrapped in. “It goes along with the good news so can I just tell you now? Please!” He begged.

Kageyama spread his hands which Hinata took as a sign of defeat and launched into his story.

“I was riding my bike into the middle of town to go looking for a job right, so I was riding around looking for anywhere with a sign in the window and I found one, but it was for this place--actually that coffee shop that used to do karaoke on weekends--and it said the place was going to be up for sale. It’s on the edge of town like on the outskirts way way out there, I was tired and I’d been biking all day but I found it and I thought it would be the perfect place to get Midnight Allure back up and running!”

The other waved his hands for Hinata to stop. “Woa woa woa, you found a place that would actually let us use it for that?” He asked.

Hinata’s smile slid from his face. “Well, that’s where this comes into place.” He said looking down at his sling and bandaged arm. “So I got excited and I was going to race over there and I maaaay have not been paying the best attention and well... I rode out in front of a car.” Kageyama smacked his palm into his forehead as Hinata blushed. “The doctor said I only broke my arm and got this nasty bruise because I was still on my bike and if I were walking it-”

“Like you were supposed to?”

“Like I was supposed to... I could have had much more severe damage done.”

“You say that like you’re smart for some reason.” 

“Shut up Kageyama.” Hinata grumbled. “Anyways, I need you to go check now. If we can get the club back...”

Kageyama nodded. He knew just how much Hinata wanted it back because he felt the same way and from their tearful goodbye, so did everyone else. “Fine, I’ll go check it out. Am I the only one who knows?”

“For now. I don’t want to get everyone’s hopes up.”

He nodded. “Back to why we’re having this conversation in a  _ hospital _ , when do you get that thing off?” He casually laced his fingers in with those of Hinata’s free arm, making them both blush but more comfortable as if this little contact had been missing the whole time.

“This? This isn’t even my cast yet. I don’t get the cast until later today.” Hinata hesitated to continue and as he did, he blushed because he knew just how cheesy his next words were going to be. “You have to answer a question for me okay? Just in case I die in there.”

“You’re not going to die, dumbass.” Hinata squeezed his hand even harder, making him wince. “Oww, okay! Yes, fine, what do you want?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Wait, what have I been up till now?” He demanded.

Hinata blushed. “We never really talked about it.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Are you turning me down or what?”

Kageyama rose out of his seat, leaned forward, and kissed the little ex-dancer, careful not to bump his other arm. “You really are an idiot.”

“Shut up.” Hinata mumbled, pulling his head back down to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify I'm not actually ending it here sooooooo don't freak out


	25. Over Their Heads? Probably.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This place has been in my family for-”
> 
> “Frankly-” Tsukki interjected, “- we don’t care, you’re the one who let it fall almost literally to pieces so you don’t have much of a bargaining chip there even if I did believe you. Ten. And all the tables and chairs.”
> 
> “My tables?” He asked in disbelief.
> 
> “I’m sorry, is there an echo in here?” Tsukki asked, turning to Yamaguchi who snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about it now, I don't think the chapter summaries even really summarize the chapter....... .-. idk man idek

Yamaguchi rolled over when a phone buzzed somewhere on the table next to the bed. It was Tsukki’s phone but he appeared to be sound asleep so he figured he’d just take a look to see who it was. As he did, his own phone buzzed with a message from the same person: Kageyama

“You saved Kageyama in your phone as ‘The Asshole?’”He said, shaking his head. 

Both messages were the same, asking them if they would help him out with something downtown. He supposed he should, but it was odd to hear from him of all people. Yamaguchi responded that he would meet him at the address he sent and gently turned to wake Tsukki up. 

He couldn’t quite bring himself to do it just yet, however, and instead took a moment to notice the little things he didn’t get to while the blond was awake; the slope of his nose usually covered by his glasses, his thick eyelashes that were probably the most delicate part of him, his slightly protruding collarbones. Yamaguchi felt conflicted about the little marks he’d left across them and the rest of Tsukki’s chest. On one side, it was a reminder that they were really there, that they’d been together again and that each time it was  _ real _ . On the other, it was a reminder that they were there and had been together, but not really together, like there was a barrier between them even in the most intimate pieces of each other they still weren’t as close as he truly wanted. 

Before he could drive himself much crazier with longing, Yamaguchi made the exaggerated movements with getting out of bed that would wake the other up. It worked and slowly, Tsukki reached around him and slipped his glasses back on. “What time is it?”

Yamaguchi tried not to focus on the mixture of soft and husky that came with Tsukki’s morning--or in this case afternoon--after voice. “I don’t know but ‘The Asshole’ texted you.”

That earned a groan as Tsukki fell back onto his pillows. “Can I ignore it?”

He shook his head. “I didn’t and he asked if I’d text you to ask since you didn’t answer him.”

“Why do you have to be so nice to people?” He grumbled.

Yamaguchi just shrugged as he pulled on his jeans. “Someone has to counteract you I guess.”

Eventually, he got him out of the house and they met Kageyama at the edge of town in front of a failing coffeeshop. Yamaguchi noticed a few reasons as to why they would have been going out of business, and not just the odd placement. 

“The outside looks like it’s going to fall apart.” He said first.

Tsukki sighed. “Did that little idiot actually think this was worth getting sent to the hospital for?”

“It could work.” Kageyama said defending his new boyfriend.

“Alright alright, why don’t we see how much the place is going for before we start arguing with each other. You two haven’t even seen each other in three days are you’re already staring.” Yamaguchi said, making his way inside though careful not to grab onto the splintering wood railing up the four steps to the door.

“I don’t even know if it’s big enough.” Tsukki said, though he quickly stopped as they took in just how big the space really was. If they could take out the bar and all the tables and renovate the kitchen area into either a new bar or an office, use the (slightly pathetic) Karaoke area as a space for a stage... well there was room for two stages of they did it right. 

“Bet you’re eating those words now, huh?” Kageyama said with a smile as he glanced around.

“Shut up” 

“Both of you hush.” Yamaguchi chided as he walked up to speak to someone behind the counter. They made their way back to talk with the manager, spotting quite a few issues along the way, but he was actually getting excited with the thought of getting his Nova side back. He’d even been planning to really get his belly button pierced before everything fell apart.

Even Tsukki couldn’t keep himself from thinking about the possibilities. He pictured breaking up the back room to make more seating area and more room for a second stage. They were going to need more people. 

Yamaguchi got a price and nearly lost all the blood in his face. “I’m sorry, how much?” He squeaked.

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Tsukki protested. “The place is falling apart! You’re hardly in a place to negotiate.”

“Ten million.” Kageyama said calmly.

“Ten million?” The manager repeated.

“Ten million.” Kageyama nodded. “That’s more than the place is worth with all the fixing we’d need to do.”

“This place has been in my family for-”

“Frankly-” Tsukki interjected, “- we don’t care, you’re the one who let it fall almost literally to pieces so you don’t have much of a bargaining chip there even if I did believe you. Ten. And all the tables and chairs.”

“My tables?” He asked in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, is there an echo in here?” Tsukki asked, turning to Yamaguchi who snickered.

“That’s better than anything else you’d be getting for it.” Kageyama said firmly. 

After just a few minutes, Kageyama had the manager promising to send them the paperwork they needed. As they left, Yamaguchi stuttered out a praise for his haggling skills. “Where on Earth did you learn to do that?” 

“We have a bigger problem, how are we supposed to run this place on our own?” He asked, suddenly panicky.

Tsukki slapped the back of his head while Yamaguchi did his best to hold back a laugh. “How can you be such an idiot and yet you just solved everyone’s problems for ten million yen?”

They were quick to get back to the hospital and tell Hinata the good news then call Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Oikawa, Akaashi, Yahaba, Iwaizumi, and Kyotani. They weren’t going to get everyone else involved yet because they wanted it to be a surprise, but one name stuck in everyone’s mind:  _ Kenma _ .

After hearing he’d still been avoiding texts and calls, Akaashi suggested let him know once they actually had a better plan than “scrounge up 10 million yen by next week”. Noya and Tanaka offered to sell their shared apartment at one point they got so desperate. Without much more headway by that night, crowded into Hinata’s hospital room, they agreed to do their best to figure out getting 840,000 yen each. Most of them had most of it still from when the club was still open, but Akaashi reminded them rent would probably be coming up soon for most of them. As they stood now, they were still almost a million yen away from what they needed just to cover  _ getting  _ it, not counting any renovations.

 

The day Hinata went back to school, his left arm in a bright orange cast, he nearly ran into Kenma. The blond blinked once, registering that it was in fact Hinata, that he was wearing a cast, and that he had been mumbling something about  _ math _ . 

“Kenma!” Hinata cried in surprise.

“Hinata...” Kenma hesitated. “Your arm...”

“Oh umm, yeah. Long story.” He edged around his friend--were they still friends? Yeah, sure they were, that wouldn’t change after a few days of being ignored, right?--and excused himself quickly. As much as he was dying to beg Kenma to help, to come back, he had to hurry if he was going to be able to sell his books to an incoming freshman before anyone else could tell the new student that they weren’t actually as expensive as Hinata was asking. He was going to get that money one way or another even if it wasn’t in the best way.

Oh well, he’d find the kid later and pay him back once the club was up and running. He’d find Kenma again later too, just as soon as he could spare a minute to do so.

Akaashi and Noya were having the worst trouble keeping the secret from Bokuto and Asahi. They were stressed so of course their boyfriends would ask about what and not being able to just tell them was going to drive them crazy eventually. If they couldn’t figure it out though, they would have raised their hopes for nothing and they weren’t ready to watch that happen again. 

On the last day, they all gathered outside the now empty ex-cafe and prayed that if they gave him back the tables, the owner would settle for about 9 thousand yen less than what they’d first said. Before Hinata went up to the door, the papers in his hands and everyone else with their money or checks stuffed into their pockets.

A small noise from behind them made Hinata turn and see one of the last people he expected. “Kenma?”

The blond brushed his hair behind his ear when everyone turned to look at him and blushed a little. “I heard you guys could use a bit of help?” He said, holding up a bulging envelope. 

Rather than saying anything, Hinata jumped back down the steps and threw his arms around his friend. Once Kenma hugged him back, somewhat awkwardly, the others gathered around, patting his back or welcoming him to their midst again.

“Kenma, there’s like-”

“About 12 thousand yen in there.” He finished for Yamaguchi who’d peeked into the envelope. “I live off of almost nothing, I’ve hardly used a lot of what I make. I can get more, I just-”

“That’s perfect Kenma!” Tanaka assured him. “You saved us!” 

He smiled and followed the others inside where they signed on the dotted line and handed over their various bills, checks, and envelopes. Hinata looked down at the paper as he climbed into Kageyama’s car, his cast causing a little bit of trouble buckling up, and eventually looking sideways at him. “Did we really just buy a place to put a strip club?”

“In a better part of town.” Kageyama added with a slight smile.

“Before we’ve even graduated?”

“Before we’ve even moved off campus.”

“Without telling the others?”

“After you broke your arm for it.” Kageyama pulled his face closer and kissed his smile. “We sure did.”

“Good, just making sure this isn’t a dream.”

“I could pinch you if you’re still not sure.”

“Don’t threaten the crippled! Respect your elders!” Hinata complained.

“Oh I’m sorry, who said that, was it you down there?” He teased.

“That’s it, I’m taking your name off, you don’t deserve it anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so 10 million yen is somewhere in the ball park of 10,000+ american money sooooooo idk man i guessed clearly i know little to nothing about the world behind what i want to happen so who knows.
> 
> edit: it's been pointed out to me I'm terrible at conversions (go figure) and so my math is completely off on this so you know what just imagine a lot of money and well there we go problem solved XD whoops


	26. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I heard Bokuto ask Kiyoko the first day Akaashi and I showed up for work if she was going to run off to marry Yachi like those two dancers, Yaku and Lev I think.” Oikawa remembered. “She just said she wished they could-”
> 
> “They’re eloping?!” Tanaka asked suddenly.
> 
> “-stay here since it’s their home.” Oikawa finished. “So no, but I guess they’d like to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola

During the few weeks, they did as much as they could on their own. They deep cleaned, moved tables and chairs, knocked down a few walls--they had a  _ lot  _ of fun with that part--and made up a new Midnight Allure sign. Eventually, they accepted the fact that they wouldn’t be able to build the bar and two stages up to code without someone who actually knew what they were doing, so they hired someone to help out. Kenma had no problem paying for it, but the others promised profusely that they would help pay him back just as soon as they could. For the time being, most of them were cutting back as much as they could, some even walking everywhere instead of driving to save on gas money. 

The biggest change they came up with was straight from a spur of the moment idea Tanaka had.

“What if we expanded our appeal a bit.” He asked Noya as they took a break from painting.

“By doing...?”

“By hiring guys  _ and  _ girls.” Noya gave him a confused and questioning look so he quickly continued. “Not that I hate the way things are going, I mean clearly we were doing okay, right? But maybe we’d have a lot less problems if people could just come in and watch while we had a guy on one stage and a girl on the other. That way whoever comes in... well they don’t have to be embarrassed about  _ who  _ they’re coming to see.”

“That’s actually... a pretty good idea...” Noya said in slight amazement.

“Really?”

“Yeah really.” Akaashi agreed, poking his head around Tanaka. “Sorry to eavesdrop, but I agree with Nishinoya.”

To Tanaka’s surprise, a lot of the others liked the idea. Kenma was especially receptive to the idea of people being able to come in without announcing they were gay or bi or however they identified, especially if it made them uncomfortable. 

By the end of the month, luckily coinciding with the end of the year exams so now leaving them with much more free time, they stood back to look at how much the place had improved. 

“Do you think they still have all of the old equipment?” Kenma asked.

Just like that, the mood of the entire group dropped. “Oh no, what if Kiyoko and Yachi already sold all their sound equipment again?” Oikawa moaned.

“Or everything for the bar!” Tanaka whined.

“Hinata... I think it’s time to at least get a few of them back in on the plan.” Kageyama sighed.

Hinata stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. “That’s lame. We were supposed to be able to do this to give back to them!”

“Well look how well you thought that through.” Tsukki muttered.

“I heard that.”

“What if we just tell Kiyoko and Yachi?” Yamaguchi asked.

“I would say Daichi and Suga. They were much more invested in the whole thing.” Akaashi said. 

Since they really couldn’t refute the facts that now stared them in the face, Hinata gave in. “However, I have some conditions.”

“Like what? You do realize you’re not actually the only name on that paper, right?” Tsukki reminded him.

“I have an idea. Kiyoko and Yachi have been beyond amazing to all of us, right?” He said, earning a nod from everyone.

It was true, Kiyoko and Yachi had been there from the very beginning; they agreed with Kuroo right away that it was a great idea, they helped Daichi and Suga plan for it by signing up as two straight couples to avoid the questions, they spent countless hours getting dancers ready, they gave up their other jobs to help them out, they worked with every single employee to make sure they were comfortable and felt safe working there. 

“The first day I showed up,” Kyotani started, looking at the ground with just a hint of a blush, “I wasn’t really... okay with this whole thing. I was pretty hard on them but they were so nice and saw right through me.”

Iwaizumi punched his shoulder. “I remember that. You said something shitty to Yachi and she almost started crying.”

“I wasn’t used to having someone so small and cute around!” He cried in his defense.

The others laughed.

“You mean to tell me you used to have an issue working around half naked guys all the time? I can’t even believe that.” Yahaba said.

“No need for commentary.” He grumbled in response.

Yahaba smiled and whispered something in his ear, making him blush even harder.

“Wait a minute!” Hinata said, his eyes switching furiously between the two of them. “You two-”

“You really can’t see past your own nose can you?” Tanaka asked, smacking his palm to his own forehead.

“I’m so out of it.” Hinata sighed.

“Yachi and Kiyoko totally knew I liked Bokuto, probably even before I did.” Akaashi smiled.

“I’m pretty sure they set up a lot of us actually.” Noya said.

“I wouldn’t have even gotten Iwa-chan’s number if it wasn’t for Kiyoko.” Oikawa teased, earning himself a smack to the arm and peck to the cheek.

“Kuroo told me Yachi was the one who suggested Suga ask Daichi out on a real date. They’d probably still be stuck in the middle of this weird friends-but-more stage they were in before if she hadn’t.” Kenma shared.

Yamaguchi felt his face flush and leaned away from Tsukki who sat next to him. Weird more than friends thing? He had more in common with Suga than he first thought. Maybe he should talk to him about that...

“I heard Bokuto ask Kiyoko the first day Akaashi and I showed up for work if she was going to run off to marry Yachi like those two dancers, Yaku and Lev I think.” Oikawa remembered. “She just said she wished they could-”

“They’re eloping?!” Tanaka asked suddenly.

“-stay here since it’s their home.” Oikawa finished. “So no, but I guess they’d like to.”

“How long do you think it’ll take Japan to join that bandwagon?” Tsukki asked.

“Too long.” Noya said. “America just got theirs  _ last year _ , I doubt ours is coming all that soon.”

“And now as I was saying-” Hinata said to bring them back to the topic and detract from the sudden fall of the mood “I really want to do something a little extra for them. I mean we got the club back and everything and we’ll give it all back to them like we planned... but for the girls, well... I’ve sorta been planning something a little special.”

The others listened intently to Hinata’s idea, adjusted it slightly, then designated a few to call Daichi, Suga, Kuroo, Asahi, and Bokuto to finally reveal their new club space.

They nearly made Kuroo and Daichi cry. 

The others were almost in puddles before they’d gotten all the way through the doors. Of course Suga demanded to know what had happened to Hinata’s arm, but instead of answer he launched into introducing them to the new place. 

“We’re not exactly finished.” Hinata said, gesturing to some painted walls that needed retouching.

“And we’re missing a bunch of our equipment.” Yamaguchi added.

“And we’re out pretty much all our money.” Tsukki said.

“And we may be short handed now with this new place.” Oikawa cautioned.

“But we hope you guys are willing to join us with this again.” Iwaizumi smiled.

“As the owners of course.” Akaashi slid a new piece of paper “selling” the new place to the five of them. 

“No questions asked.” Noya finished.

There were tearful agreements and hugs thrown all around. Suga had to sign last because he was crying too hard to even see the paper. He turned to Daichi and gave him a kiss, passionate but quick to avoid making the others uncomfortable. “I can’t believe it.”

Daichi turned to everyone else, breathing in the feeling of being one of the owners of Midnight Allure again. “You guys... thank you so much.”

They group hugged again and Kuroo looked around, glad to see Kenma was there this time just on the other side of Bokuto. “Wait, why aren’t Kiyoko and Yachi here?”

“Oh yeah.” Hinata’s eyes sparkled. “About that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sayonara


	27. Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You guys...” She smiled with tears in her eyes. “Wait, Hinata what happened to your arm?”
> 
> He groaned and pulled down the sleeve of his tux farther. “Don’t worry about it! It’s a truly thrilling tale, but one for later!”
> 
> “He got hit by a car.” Tsukki snickered.
> 
> “Later!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more KiyoYachi!!!! You know I totally wasn't planning on them even being this big of a part in this fic... interesting how that works cuz here we are now.

Just a week later, everything was in order. Hinata paced around in front of the door nervously until Kageyama rested his elbow on his shoulder. “If you keep doing that, we’re going to have a weird groove in the floor.”

“We don’t need another thing to fix thank you.” Tsukki said.

“I’m just nervous now that it’s time!” He sighed. “I just really want them to like it you know.”

“This isn’t really as serious as you’re making it.” 

Yamaguchi smacked Tsukki’s arm lightly. “Let him worry a little bit. Besides the more he worries the less I feel like I need to.”

“She’s here!” Asahi whispered loudly, hurrying up to them.

“Oh my God.”

“Hinata, calm down.” Kageyama said, shushing him.

They got into their positions by the door. One one side, Hinata, Kenma, Yamaguchi, Akaashi and Oikawa stood all in tuxes with different colored ties to match their dancer outfits; orange, white, black, blue, and teal respectively. On the other side, Kageyama, Kuroo, Tsukki, Bokuto, and Iwaizumi stood with matching ties, creating an aisle between them. At the front, Yahaba and Kyotani stood, waiting to open the doors.

The two of them pulled the double doors open, revealing the scene to Tanaka and Kiyoko. He’d convinced her to wear a white dress, one that they’d seen her wear before that had a high-low bottom and lace top that seemed perfect. As she gasped and put a hand over her mouth, Kyotani settled a traditional wedding hook in her bun. 

“You guys...” She smiled with tears in her eyes. “Wait, Hinata what happened to your arm?”

He groaned and pulled down the sleeve of his tux farther. “Don’t worry about it! It’s a truly thrilling tale, but one for later!”

“He got hit by a car.” Tsukki snickered.

“Later!”

Daichi stopped them and walked down their makeshift aisle to hold his arm out to Kiyoko. “We figured the civil ceremony was more fitting to your situation. May I?”

A tear fell down her cheek as she nodded and looped her arm in his. Just behind her, the boys closed in to block the door when she glanced back. Almost perfectly timed, Noya pulled up with Yachi as Kiyoko stood in front of Asahi. Yahaba set the wedding hook in her hair as Suga cheerfully offered his arm. She was looking around curiously, but could only see the back of everyone’s heads. 

By this time, Tanaka had made his way up to where they’d set up a temporary sound system and projector. He flipped a few switches once Noya had joined him and as the music started, Kiyoko watched the boys link arms and walk towards her. Oikawa winked and gave her a thumbs up as he and Iwaizumi let go of each other, Oikawa at her side and Iwaizumi where Yachi would be standing soon. Akaashi and Bokuto followed them,then Tsukki and Yamaguchi, Kuroo and Kenma, and ending with Kageyama and Hinata. 

Yachi had fully grasped what was going on by now and she had a stream of tears down her cheeks before Suga even prompted her to step forward. She wiped her eyes lightly as she moved forward and couldn’t take her eyes off of her beautiful girlfriend. Kiyoko laughed slightly seeing her and noticed that she too was crying softly. Once Suga reached the stage with her, he kissed Yachi’s cheek and stepped back with Daichi.

Asahi cleared his throat to indicate to Tanaka and Noya to stop the music, but they didn’t seem to hear. He tried again, but still the music played.

“Are you going to give the signal or are we changing the plan?” Noya called down.

Groans, laughs, and sighs filled the air as he said, “Turn it off, Noya!” 

They shut it off and Yachi took Kiyoko’s hand in hers. 

“So I just got this permission yesterday online and I have no idea if I’m doing this right as far as words go because I’m really not great with words as you all surely know by now but umm where was I going? Of yes so I might get something wrong so-”

“Asahi!” Daichi said firmly. “Confidence!”

“Right...” As Asahi began, he set out three cups of sake and step by step, Kiyoko and Yachi drank from each. As they couldn’t technically be married in Japan, they instead underwent the process of “koseki” where Kiyoko dubbed Yachi her next of kin which gave her as close to the marriage alliance as they could get. 

For symbolic sake, Daichi handed Kiyoko a simple silver band that matched the one Suga handed Yachi. They said they got the kind made to engrave but figured they’d each want to pick out their own messages for that. 

Asahi signed the last papers, Daichi and Suga put their names in as the official witnesses, and Kiyoko kissed her once again crying Yachi. The boys cheered and tossed rose petals over them, gathering in for a group hug. As difficult as it was, eventually the girls got their own hug with each of the others, expressing their excitement, thanks, and love. The boys told their story of getting the place fixed up, officially invited them to return to their job, and were soon in the middle of much celebration. 

Music played, pictures flashed on the walls, and everyone was having the time of their lives without a care in the world. They finalized plans once Yachi and Kiyoko admitted they actually hadn’t thrown out any of their old costumes or equipment. Actually, they had been hoping to stumble upon something like Hinata did all while they were looking for other jobs. Yachi had an interview just two days from now but she was going to have to politely decline now that they wanted her back. 

Eventually, they all separated for the night, ready to get the club back up and running the next day and in business as soon as possible. Kiyoko waved as Tanaka pulled away from their little house and laced her fingers in Yachi’s. 

“One day,” Yachi said, interrupting herself to yawn, “I’ll marry you for real.”

Kiyoko smiled and kissed her forehead. “I can’t wait for that day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a pretty short chapter and not quiiiiite how I wanted it, but I'm tired so her little crows XD


	28. Better Late Than Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were a pair of idiots really, but better late than never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey sorry for the long wait again little crows my bad.... I just started my second job and I'm always so tired now XP anywho yeah

The next day, Bokuto and Kuroo met Kiyoko and Yachi early at the new Midnight Allure to look over a few possible new members for when they opened again. By the end of it, they’d hired quite a few girls to help bring in a wider variety of people. Kiyoko and Yachi helped figure out costumes and they looked so happy to be back at what they loved. 

Daichi and Suga put out the news that they were opening again all over town to anyone who would let them. They weren’t too surprised by the number of people who turned them away, but they did recognize a few people around town and asked them to spread the word to anyone else who would like to. 

Iwaizumi, Kyotani and Yahaba saw to getting some more security. After Yahaba recommended some friends of his--Mattsun and Hanamaki--they figured six would be enough at least for the time being. They picked a very intimidating looking  Takanobu Aone for their last member and spent a few days teaching the three newbies the rules and how-tos that came with the job. 

Hinata spent most of the morning waiting in the hospital with Kageyama to get his cast off. As soon as it was off, Kageyama asked “how did you get  _ more  _ pale?” to which Hinata smacked him in the arm. They went out for lunch just around the corner where they spotted Akaashi, Kenma, and Noya looking over something they found out was a drawing Akaashi had done for their new logo. They gave a few comments and Akaashi soon left to meet up with Bokuto to get it printed up. Asahi and Tanaka showed up just as he was leaving, assuring them they’d be fully stocked for when opening day came around.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were sitting around in Iwaizumi’s living room watching TV when he cleared his throat and nudged Oikawa to lift his head off his lap. “Oi, get up.”

“I don’t wanna.”

“Fine I’ll keep it then.”

Oikawa’s head shot up as he quickly asked “Keep what?”

Iwaizumi just smiled and got up, leaving him on the couch. When he came back from his room, he was looking at the ground with a slight blush across his cheeks. He took Oikawa’s hand in one of his, turned it up and dropped something into it. When he looked, the dancer realized it was a brand new key, a silver one patching the one IWaizumi kept on his own key ring.

“Iwa-chan...”

“I figure you’ve been around here enough lately that uh- well I mean I’m not saying you have to accept it and if you don’t want to move in you could still keep it for you know whenever you want to stop by or just whatever I guess I just-” 

Oikawa’s lips cut him off and he pulled him down to the couch and kissed him. “Is this because I need to start paying rent for how much I’m over here now?”

“Yeah, freeloader!” Iwaizumi smiled and kissed him again. “It’ll save us both gas anyways.”

“So economical, Iwa-chan!” 

“Shut up already.” He said settling back into the couch, his arm around the dancer’s shoulders. 

Across town, Tsukki was trying to decide the best way to tell Yamaguchi the same thing. He knew that the night of Kiyoko and Yachi’s makeshift “wedding”, they’d all gotten a little drunk, but Yamaguchi had made sure to stay sober enough to drive them both home that night, refusing to sleep with him when he was a drunken mess. Now, he was trying to decide if the freckled boy sleeping soundly next to him would react well to what he wanted to ask. 

He’d tried practicing it alone before, but nothing ever seemed right and he really just felt like an idiot. He’d tried asking Kuroo once but thankfully realized what a mistake that would have been before he made it. He considered asking Kiyoko or even Daichi, but every time he’d chickened out. 

Now though, as he watched the little piece of hair moving in the shallow breaths Yamaguchi took in his sleep, Tsukki knew it was the right moment. He’d been telling himself for a while now that his friend didn’t  _ really  _ like him, not enough to mean something; they’d just stay friends as long as they could. Then that day came when Yamaguchi kissed him and dragged him away and he managed to then convince himself that it was all going to be some sort of joke, some way to get him to feel bad for not saying anything the first time he’d seen him as Nova. 

The whole time though, he knew. Of course he knew. Who else could actually stand him for so long? His pessimism, his insults, his standoffish nature, who else could possibly stand being friends with him through all that? Yamaguchi Tadashi could. And it was more than that, he noticed the way things had changed. Since they met Yamaguchi had been a close companion, but for a while it had actually been out of fear; Tsukki was a force no one wanted to face. Still, he could almost pinpoint the moment when that changed. Yamaguchi grew up and didn’t need him anymore but he still stayed. He stayed because he wanted to, because he wanted  _ him _ . Tsukki was done offending him and betraying their friendship by pretending he couldn’t see that anymore. 

“Tadashi.” He whispered softly. “Tadashi.” Yamaguchi stirred slightly as Tsukki raised his voice a little with each utterance of his name. “Tadashi. Tadashi, hey wake up. There’s something I need to ask you.”

The freckled brunet rubbed his eyes and yawned slightly, blinking his soft brown eyes up at Tsukki, peering through his thick lashes. What was he doing? Oh right.

“Tadashi...”

“Yeah?” He asked sleepily. A look passed over his face. “Oh, I’m sorry are you trying to get me to leave? Sorry, I drove you home last night, I didn’t mean to- I just you know it was late and I-”

“Hey, wait a minute.” Tsukki said grabbing his hand as he tried to get out of the bed. “Just... just listen to me okay? Just give me a minute.”

Slowly, Yamaguchi searched his face, finally nodding. 

“I know we’ve had a weird couple of months.” He started, releasing Yamaguchi’s hand but not moving his very far. He avoided looking him in the eyes, fearing he might get scared all over again. “But I know that the past couple years have pretty much been the same too. We’ve both been pretending we didn’t see it, didn’t notice it in each other. I was just pretty scared to think that I could like you and I was really just seeing how long it took before you just decided to leave but damn you know how to hold on. Anyways, I guess I’m saying I know- or I  _ knew  _ all along. And honestly I’ve felt the same the whole time. I can’t really tell you why or how or whatever I’m not going to go into this big long deep speech about what you mean to be because I hope you already know that you pretty much mean the whole world to me. And... and the real reason I woke you up just now is because I needed to tell you and I- I want to get my own apartment next semester and.. I just... I want you to get it with me.”

By the time Tsukki had finally stopped talking, he was met with a kind of charged silence. He looked up slowly, met with Yamaguchi stuck between crying and laughing.

“Are you  _ laughing  _ at me?” He demanded.

The brunet let out a light laugh that shattered the silence and filled his heart with so many emotions he couldn’t tell which one was responsible for making him blush. Next, Yamaguchi threw his arms around the blond’s next, knocking him back onto the bed and bumping their heads together. As they both rubbed their heads, Tsukki looking up at him, Yamaguchi leaned in and kissed him for what felt like the first time. It was soft and happy and half smile and neither one had had a better one. 

“I’m laughing because of all the ways you could have said it, you choose to say it like  _ that _ ?” he beamed down at him. “Typical.”

He huffed through his smile. “It worked didn’t it?”

“It did.” They kissed again and Yamaguchi laid his head on Tsukki’s chest. “That kiss was a yes by the way. In case that was lost in translation.”

The echo of Tsukki’s laugh made him smile again as he sighed. They were a pair of idiots really, but better late than never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ummmm I'm thinking this is actually going to be one of the last chapters... there will probably only be one more maaaaaybe two depending on how things work out, but thanks so much for reading this much longer than originally intended fic you guys are the best!!


	29. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the end! I've been pushing off writing it because (I suck at endings) I can't believe it's over (also work is incredibly exhausting). Thanks for reading guys love you all and don't worry, another fic is coming soon!

Their first day open, they were all pleasantly surprised by how many of their old customers--and plenty of new ones--showed up at the doors. Tanaka’s idea was working wonderfully; so much in fact that Kuroo had to jump in to help out behind the bar and Bokuto out with the servers. 

Though Iwaizumi had had to fight Yahaba about being the one posted inside--simply because that was what they were used to of course, not because he was terribly excited to see his stupid boyfriend up on stage again--he started having second thoughts as the King’s music started. He really wasn’t sure how well he was going to be able to do his job if he was already going slack jawed as Oikawa walked out. It had been far too long since he’d seen that corset.

Bokuto tried his hardest to trade breaks with Tsukki, but the blond figured he liked making Bokuto suffer while Doll took to the stage. Instead of ogling from the front like he wanted, Bokuto had to settle for peeking up whenever he could, catching glimpses of the tossed curls, lidded dark eyes, and seductive smiles he felt right in his gut. 

Kuroo had a similar problem as Calico came out onto the stage. He probably made a few customers upset because of his distracted eyes, but he really just couldn’t help himself. It had been much too long since he’d seen Kenma in so little. What he found pretty interesting was how little any of the dancers seemed to mind sharing the time with a girl just across the room on the other stage. The arrangement seemed to work well, though later when he asked Kenma, Kuroo heard that it was quite weird having women standing at their feet now instead of just men.

Everyone knew after that first day that once Kageyama got distracted there really wasn’t much they could do about it so when Beaux’s music started, the dark haired server quickly dumped his tray and did his best to keep himself cool while slender hips and black taped nipples drove him just a little crazy. Was a month long enough to wait? Probably... Hinata surely wouldn’t hate the idea of spending the night in his dorm tonight right, it would be late and dark and well Kageyama just didn’t want to make him walk all the way to his own room....

Since Tsukki had been adamant about getting his break at the right time, the start to Nova’s dance signaled his turn. As the leather-clad dancer moved about the stage, Tanaka noticed something new and blurted it out in disbelief. “Is that a belly button piercing? Like a  _ real  _ one?”

“Oh yeah I went with him to get that one, he says it hurts like hell but  _ damn _ .” Tsukki confirmed.

“To think that that’s actually the same person who showed up looking for your job.” Kuroo said when he came to refill a cup.

“If you’re looking for a thank you, you’re not going to get one.”

“No no, I  _ know  _ you’re grateful. You and little Tsukki that is.”

Tsukki just glared as the dark haired man smirked and blended back in with the crowd before he could retort. At the end of the night as everyone left to go home, Asahi stopped Yachi and Kiyoko, handing Yachi some money and an envelope.

“What’s this for?” She asked as she pulled the card out.

“We had a bet.”

Yachi scanned the paper to see Lev and Yaku’s names in fancy script. Apparently Russia hadn’t fit them well enough; they were getting married in America and had wanted to let them all know.  Her face brightened with a smile and she squealed. “I knew it!”

 

Two and a half years ago--almost to the day--Daichi invited his friends out for a few drinks; an event he never imagined taking them through setting up a strip club, gaining a whole new family, struggling through break-ins and attacks, shutting down the club, opening a new one, and performing a wedding ceremony within what now seemed like such a short time. As he locked the doors on the night of their first day open, he could hardly keep all of the emotions inside of him. 

As if sensing his feelings, Suga intertwined their hands and kissed his cheek. “How about you, me, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Asahi go out for some drinks? We have a lot to reminisce about now don’t we?”

“Now what could we possibly find to talk about?” He asked brushing some light hair off of Suga’s face as they both smiled.

Two and a half years ago, Yachi and Kiyoko were approached with the strangest job opportunity they’d ever heard of: designing costumes for strippers in a gay bar. They’d shared a worried glance, debated for a moment--because how successful could a thing like that really be?--and eventually consented to become a part of a wonderful family whom they loved their their whole hearts. They no longer wished for a whole family to accept them; they had one. 

Two and a half years ago, Ennoshita, Nishinoya and Tanaka were given a similar proposition that would completely alter their lives, bringing Noya closer to Asahi and giving Tanaka a place he could be himself, as loud as that might be. Ennoshita was always aware of just how quickly they’d agreed to the offers, unsure of where it would lead him but trusting in his friends.

Two and a half years ago, Kyotani and Iwaizumi were given the chance to help pay for an apartment right after college. They accepted before realizing just what they were getting themselves into. Even so, neither one ever considered quitting once they got to know their coworkers, friends, family... No neither one could ever really leave, despite their half hearted complaints.

Two and a half years ago, Akaashi was a dancer in a gay bar, soon to meet a boyfriend who could never fully understand him. He had no way of knowing that he wasn’t just changing schools the next year, but finding his true home and family.

Two and a half years ago, Oikawa was a nervous mess trying to maintain his cool exterior that had gotten him through high school as the reality of his lack of preparation for the real world began to set it. A job? Showing off his body? In a place that accepted the fact that he was gay without question? Could he have had better luck?

Two and a half years ago, Hinata and Kageyama had no idea the other existed. They would never have met had it not been for that one club somewhere downtown with the neon sign and an opening in the nick of time. 

Two and a half years ago, Kenma was alone, only going to college because he had no other direction in life. Friends found their way in the form of Yamaguchi and Hinata which could only lead to Midnight Allure, the place he found he actually had something other than video games that he was good at.

Two and a half years ago, Yamaguchi and Tsukki were best friends just graduating from high school, soon on to college and luckily the same one. Neither one knew the other’s feelings and barely understood their own... but fate had a way of making sure it was okay in the end.

Two and a half years, gone so fast but filled with so many memories it seems impossible to fit into such a small frame. Midnight Allure, born from a drunken idea and created in “this once place” Asahi knew of became the beacon of acceptance, friendship, loyalty, safety and love for various people who managed to come together and create something beautiful.

A family. 

 

 

~ The End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My loves <3


End file.
